


Das Leben ist (K)ein Videospiel!

by LuckyBlueOwl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Elysium, Friendship, Gen, Systems Alliance, Time Travel, Violence, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBlueOwl/pseuds/LuckyBlueOwl





	1. Prolog

Die Sonne war nun schon seit einiger Zeit untergegangen, doch die Nachtluft war noch sehr warm. Sie hatten nach ihrem Sieg in der Kabine gefeiert und Serra wäre sicher noch geblieben, wenn ihr Bruder sie nicht angerufen hätte. Also hatte sie sich schnell geduscht und umgezogen, alles in ihre Sporttasche gestopft und war nun auf dem Weg nach Hause. Schon nach den ersten Schritten merkte Serra, dass der Sekt, den sie mit ihren Freundinnen getrunken hatte, seine Wirkung zeigte.

„ _Der kleine Spaziergang tut sicher gut. Bei Papas Geburtstag betrunken aufzutauchen wäre echt peinlich!“,_ dachte sich die junge Frau und lächelte bei der Vorstellung. Dann blickte sie suchend in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Das war eine kleine Angewohnheit von Serra, die ihre Freunde liebevoll als „verrückt“ bezeichneten. Aber Serra hatte das nie gestört, also suchte sie weiter lächelnd den Nachthimmel ab, und fand bald die drei kleinen Sterne, die, wie Perlen auf einer Schnur, in einer Reihe lagen. Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch, als sie die Hand hob und mit ihrem Zeigefinger das Sternbild Orion in den Nachthimmel malte.

„ _Hallo Orion. Pass auf mich auf, ja?“_ Serra war dabei bewusst, wie albern ihre Handlung auf andere wirken musste. Sie war kein gläubiger Mensch und lehnte jede Form von Religion und Aberglauben ab. Andererseits bat sie aber Sternbilder darum sie auf ihren nächtlichen Wegen zu beschützen oder trug immer eine bestimmte Kette zu Prüfungen. Ihre Familie und Freunde, die von dieser Eigenart wussten, versuchten ihr dann immer zu erklären, dass das doch Aberglaube sei. Aber in Serras Augen übersahen sie dabei eine kleine, wichtige Tatsache: Sie **glaubte** es nicht. Ihr war klar, dass ihre Noten nicht besser ausfielen, wenn sie bei der Prüfung eine bestimmte Kette trug. Orion konnte sie nicht beschützen, käme jemand auf die Idee sie nachts zu überfallen. Und sicher hatten sie das Volleyballturnier heute nicht gewonnen, weil Serra ihre Glückshöschen trug.

„ _Ist mir schon klar.“_ , dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und schaute nochmal kurz hoch und zwinkerte Orion zu.

 

In diesem Augenblick raschelte es kurz in den Büschen neben ihr und zwei Katzen sprangen daraus auf die Straße.

„Verdammte…!“, fluchte Serra laut. Die Tiere hatten ihr einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt und ihr Puls raste. Sie stand wie angewurzelt auf der Straße und hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Blöde Kackviecher.“, murmelte sie und blickte hoch.

 „Du bist auch keine große Hilfe, alter Freund.“, sagte Serra in den Nachthimmel und musste grinsen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie mitten auf der Straße Selbstgespräche führte. Gerade als sie wieder weitergehen wollte, bemerkte sie eine Bewegung am Himmel. Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt flitze irre schnell durch die Luft und schien näher zu kommen. Nach einigen Sekunden realisierte Serra, dass der Punkt immer größer wurde und scheinbar in ihre Richtung unterwegs war.

„ _Wow! Scheiße, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“_ Schnell schmiss sie ihre Sporttasche auf den Boden und fing an darin rumzuwühlen.

„ _Das glaubt mir keiner! Das glaubt mir keiner!“_ Sie lachte einmal kurz auf, als sie fand wonach sie suchte, und konzentrierte sich auf das kleine Gerät in ihrer Hand. Als sie die Videofunktion aktiviert hatte, richtete sie ihr Mobiltelefon auf den Himmel. Fasziniert folgte sie der Flugbahn des Himmelskörpers, der sich mit einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit bewegte. Erst sehr spät realisierte Serra, dass der Meteor ganz in ihrer Nähe landen würde.

„ _Hoffentlich ist das Ding nicht zu groß. Ich würde das gerne überleben“._ Kurz kam Panik in ihr auf, doch dann schoss Serra ein anderes, für sie weitaus schlimmeres Szenario durch den Kopf.

„ _Was, wenn es zu klein ist und verglüht? Oh nein, nein, nein! Bitte nicht, nicht verglühen!“_ Angespannt beobachtete sie den Lichtpunkt und versuchte dessen weitere Flugbahn zu erahnen. Je näher der Meteor kam, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte. Neuen Mut fassend, und in der Hoffnung, dass es irgendwas zu finden gab, griff Serra ihre Tasche und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem möglichen Einschlagsort.

  


Sie war erst einige Meter gegangen, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Display und rollte die Augen, als sie sah wer anrief.

„Ja.“

„Serra? Wo zum Teufel steckst du? Mama dreht hier gleich schon durch.“, sagte ihr Bruder am anderen Ende.

„Oh Mann…sag ihr sie soll sich nicht so aufregen, ich bin gleich da. Muss nur kurz was erledigen.“ Serra war schon wieder ganz genervt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre Mutter immer so einen Stress machen musste.

„Spinnst du? Was willst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch erledigen? Es ist schon fast zehn Uhr! Warte? Hast du etwa vergessen das Geschenk abzuholen?“ Serra rollte wieder die Augen, als sie die Panik in der Stimme ihres älteren Bruders hörte.

„Reg dich wieder ab, Enis. Ich hab das Geschenk. Aber ich hab hier noch etwas anderes. Wenn das klappt, dann…Best present ever!“ Am anderen Ende war es kurze Zeit still, dann fragte ihr Bruder vorsichtig:

 „Das beste?“ Leider konnte er Serras breites Grinsen in diesem Moment nicht sehen.

„Das aller Besteste.“, sagte sie ruhig, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder sie verstand. Serra hatte die Neugier ihres Bruders geweckt, denn nach einer kurzen Pause wollte er von ihr wissen was es sei.

„Nix da! Das ist eine Überraschung.“, antwortete sie trotzig.

„Für Papa, doch nicht für mich. Sag schon.“, bettelte Enis und Serra sah ihn förmlich auf und ab hüpfen. Obwohl schon fast fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, war Enis manchmal genauso albern wie seine kleine Schwester. Deshalb mochte Serra ihn auch am liebsten von ihren vier Geschwistern. Das war der Vorteil einer Großfamilie, man konnte sich aussuchen mit wem man seine Zeit am liebsten verbrachte. Mit ihrem Bruder telefonierend ging sie weiter in Richtung des Parks, in dem sie den Meteoriten vermutete.

„Hör zu Enis, die Sache ist so: Wenn ich dir jetzt erzähle wonach ich suche, dann erzählst du es Mama oder Rana oder Onkel Ralph und die erzählen es dann Papa und die Überraschung ist dann hin. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass ich nicht finde wonach ich suche und dann stünde ich wie ein Idiot da. Wenn ich dir aber nix erzähle, dann weiß niemand was es ist und im Notfall kann ich immer noch etwas Botanik zusammenpflücken und es als Blumenstrauß verkaufen.“ Serra war stolz auf ihr Argument und grinste so breit, dass Enis es am anderen Ende hören musste. Und er gab sich geschlagen.

„Na gut, dann erzähl es mir halt nicht.“, schnaubte er beleidigt in den Hörer.

„Aber wenn ich vor Neugier sterbe, dann bist du Schuld.“ Serra lachte kurz auf und verabschiedete sich dann von ihrem Bruder.

Sie war am Park angekommen, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass dieser durch ein großes Tor verschlossen war.

„ _What the …? Seit wann gibt es hier denn ein Tor?“_ Verwirrt stand sie einige Sekunden vor dem Tor und starrte es an. Dann wandte sie sich nach rechts und ging an dem Zaun entlang.

„ _Irgendwo muss man da doch rüber können!“,_ dachte sie und suchte nach einer geeigneten Stelle. Etwa fünfzehn Meter weiter ging der Metallzaun in eine Hecke über und an dieser Stelle lag ein kleiner Haufen Zweige. Wer auch immer die Hecke gestutzt hatte, hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht die Zweige wegzuräumen. Serra ging darauf zu und versuchte sich darauf zu stellen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass das Häufchen unter ihrem Gewicht nicht allzu sehr nachgab und sie etwas höher stand. Grinsend machte sie sich daran noch weitere Zweige aufzuhäufen. Als sie sich zum zweiten Mal draufstellte, ging ihr der Zaun nur noch bis zur Brust und sie nickte zufrieden. So konnte sie bequem rüber klettern.

„ _Gut, dass Mama mich jetzt nicht sehen kann. Sie bekäme bestimmt einen Herzinfarkt.“_ Serra wollte gerade ihre Tasche über den Zaun werfen, als ihr einfiel, dass ihr Notebook sich darin befand. Da sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass ihr Computer zu Schaden kam, hob sie die Tasche nun mit einem Arm über den Zaun und griff mit dem anderen durch die Streben. Dann ließ sie die Sporttasche los und fing sie mit der anderen Hand auf, um sie vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen. Nach dieser Aktion stand Serra einige Sekunden nur so da und starrte auf ihre blau-weiße Tasche, weil ihr gerade einfiel, dass sie das gute Stück schon den ganzen Tag mit sich rumschleppte und wie üblich einfach auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte.

„ _Hoffentlich hat das Teil nicht schon wieder `nen Knacks weg. Ich hab’s grade erst repariert.“_ Bei dem Gedanken zuckte sie nur die Schultern und kniete sich hin um ihre Stiefel zuzuschnüren. Sie hatte sich zwar für die Geburtstagsfeier ihres Vaters extra ein hübsches, mädchenhaftes Sommerkleid mit Blumenmuster angezogen, es dann aber doch nicht lassen können dazu ihre alten Docs zu tragen. Ihre Mutter fand das natürlich weniger gut, was sicher auch daran lag, dass Serra die Boots selten schnürte. Obwohl sie mit ihren neunzehn Jahren, zumindest der Meinung ihrer Mutter nach, langsam erwachsen werden sollte, konnte Serra ihr rebellisches Wesen nicht zur Ruhe bringen. Dabei war sie bei weitem nicht mehr so wild wie noch vor einigen Jahren, aber selbst das schien für manche Leute zu viel des Guten zu sein. Nachdem ihre Schuhe nun fest an ihren Füßen saßen, schob sie nochmal das, mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so kleine, Häufchen Zweige zusammen und stieg vorsichtig drauf. Dann stemmte sie sich an dem Zaun hoch und schwang, erst das linke und dann das rechte Bein darüber und hüpfte danach auf der anderen Seite hinunter. Nun war sie also im Park.

  


„ _Na, dann. Komm, kleine Sternschnuppe. Komm zu Mama.“_

Serra war erst wenige Schritte gegangen, als sie feststellen musste, dass die Straßenbeleuchtung die Parkanlage nicht erhellte. Wieder holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete diesmal das kleine Kameralicht ein, um sich damit den Weg zu erleuchten.

„ _Hoffentlich sind hier keine verrückten Axtmörder unterwegs!“_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„ _Oder Hunde!“_ Seitdem sie als Kind von einem Nachbarshund angefallen worden war, hatte Serra eine riesen Angst vor den Tieren. Anfangs war ihre Angst sogar so schlimm gewesen, dass, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Geschwister,  der Familienhund weggegeben wurde. Enis war damals der einzige, der nicht böse auf sie war und mit den Jahren hatte sie die Angst soweit in den Griff bekommen, dass sie Hunde zumindest dulden konnte. Auf eine gewisse Entfernung. Wenn sie das Tier kannte. Und es angeleint war. Das war schon mal ein Fortschritt.

„ _Wo könntest du wohl sein?“_ Serra suchte schon eine ganze Weile in dem dunklen Park nach dem Meteoriten, als plötzlich etwas hinter ihr zischte und mit einem leisen „Plopp“ zu Boden fiel. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und fing sofort an den Boden abzusuchen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand sie etwas und hockte sich, die Tasche um die Schulter schwingend daneben. Ein kleiner dunkler Stein schimmerte im Licht ihres Mobiltelefons. Kleine Rauchfäden stiegen noch davon auf und deuteten eine große Hitze an, weshalb Serra den Meteoriten auch nicht sofort anfasste. Lange Zeit saß sie nur schweigend da und starrte das Steinchen an. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, konnte sie kaum fassen was da vor ihr auf der Wiese lag. Dann ging plötzlich das Licht aus und riss Serra aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt starrte sie nun auf ihr Handy und tippte einige Male auf den wenigen Knöpfen des Geräts herum. Keine Reaktion.

„Mist!“, schnaubte sie wütend, sie hatte mal wieder vergessen den Akku zu laden.

Wieder in Gedanken steckte Serra das, nun für sie nutzlose, Mobiltelefon in ihre Sporttasche und widmete sich dann dem Meteoriten.

„ _Dann wollen wir mal sehen.“_ , dachte sie und näherte sich mit der rechten Hand langsam dem Objekt ihrer Begierde, während sie mit der linken Hand den Griff ihrer Tasche so fest umklammert hatte, dass sich ihr die Fingernägel in die Handfläche bohrten. Vor lauter Anspannung merkte Serra weder den Schmerz in ihrer Hand, noch dass sie die die Luft angehalten hatte. Als sie nahe genug an dem Meteoriten war, bemerkte Serra, dass nur noch wenig Hitze von dem Stein ausging und hob ihn vorsichtig auf. In dem Moment als sie ihre Hand um den Stein geschlossen hatte fuhr ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch ihren Körper, der sich, wie bei einem Stromschlag, verkrampfte und dann zu Boden fiel. Serra wurde schwarz vor Augen und das letzte was sie sah bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor war Orion, der sie schweigend beobachtete.

 


	2. Zeitreisen und Konfetti

Jemand fasst ihr ins Gesicht. Serra mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr ins Gesicht fasste. Besonders nicht, wenn sie schlief. Die fremden Finger wandern von ihrer Wange hinunter zu ihrem Hals und halten dort inne.

„She has a pulse!“, sagt eine Stimme, vermutlich die einer Frau, von sehr weit weg. Im nächsten Moment tasten die Finger ihren ganzen Körper ab, tun ihr dabei weh. Serra ist zunehmend genervt. Sie mag diese aufdringlichen, fremden Hände nicht, deren Finger ihr wehtun und nun versuchen ihre Hände zu öffnen. Als sie dies endlich geschafft haben verschwinden die Finger, doch sie kommen schnell wieder und diesmal sind sie nicht allein. Etwas Kaltes klebt an ihnen. Die Finger verteilen das kalte Zeug auf Serras Haut und bald darauf verschwindet der Schmerz.

„ _Vielleicht sind die doch nicht so schlimm.“_

„Get her out of here!“, sagt die Stimme, die auch wieder da ist. In der Zwischenzeit scheint sie näher herangekommen zu sein und Serra wundert sich allmählich darüber, dass sie Englisch spricht.

„Be careful! She has multiple fractures.“, mahnt die Stimme und im nächsten Moment wird Serra hochgehoben. Sie versucht sich zu wehren, ist dazu aber nicht in der Lage, da sich ihr ganzer Körper taub anfühlt.

„It’s alright, Miss.“, beruhigt sie eine männliche Stimme, die ganz nah an ihrem Kopf zu sein scheint.

„We’re getting you out of here. You’ll be safe soon.” Serra beruhigt sich und legt ihren Kopf an das Warme zu ihrer Rechten. Sie vermutet, dass die zweite Stimme und das Warme zusammengehören und gekommen sind um sie vor den kalten Fingern zu befreien. Sie mag die Wärme und schmiegt sich an sie, während ihr die Männerstimme beruhigend zuredet. Sie entspannt sich nun völlig.

 „ _Das arme Mädchen.“_ , denk Serra noch kurz und schläft langsam wieder ein.

 

Langsam versuchte Serra ihre Augen zu öffnen, stellte dann aber fest, dass das eine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Das Licht war zu grell und sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Sie versuchte das brennende Gefühl in ihren Augen zu ignorieren und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnte. Dann schaute sie sich langsam um. Der Raum, in dem Serra sich befand war rechteckig und nicht besonders groß. Links neben ihrem Bett stand ein zweites, aber leeres Bett. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich eine Fensterfront, die das Tageslicht hereinließ und ihr den Blick auf einen nahegelegenen Ort freigab. Nichts an dem Ort kam ihr bekannt vor.

 _„Wo bin ich?“_ Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, sie wusste nur nicht genau was. Ihr Kopf tat ihr höllisch weh und sie wollte sich die Schläfen massieren, doch ihr linker Arm war sonderbar schwer. Serra blickte auf ihren Arm herab und sah, dass dieser in einem Gips steckte, auch ihre rechte Hand war bis über das Handgelenk verbunden. Erschrocken schob sie die leichte Bettdecke weg und musste feststellen, dass ihr rechtes Bein ebenfalls ruhiggestellt war. Sie trug eine Art Shorts und ein kurzes Top, unter dem auch wieder ein Verband durchblitzte. Im Allgemeinen hatte man durch die relativ knappe Kleidung einen sehr guten Blick auf diverse blaue Flecken und Kratzer, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper verteilten.

 _„Was ist passiert?“_ , wunderte sich Serra und erinnerte sich dann an den Traum den sie gehabt hatte.  

„ _Diese Finger!“_ , dachte sie erschaudernd. Auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt schaute sie sich wieder in dem Raum um, den sie mittlerweile als Krankenhauszimmer identifiziert hatte. Neben jedem der Betten befand sich ein kleiner, leerer Nachttisch und ein einsamer Stuhl stand an der Wand neben einem dunkelgrauen Rechteck. Serra war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei um eine Tür handelte, denn sie konnte keinen Türgriff und keine Scharniere ausmachen. Nur ein tellergroßer grüner Punkt war mitten auf der Fläche zu erkennen und schien zu leuchten. Der gleiche Punkt befand sich auch an einer Stelle der gegenüberliegenden Wand, nur dass sich hier durchsichtige Flächen in dem grauen Rechteck befanden. Rechts von diesem Rechteck stand ein zweiter Stuhl an einem kleinen Tisch. Auf dem Tisch befand sich eine blau-weiße Tasche, die Serra seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sie überlegte noch ob es sich vielleicht um ihre eigene Tasche handeln konnte, als sich das halbdurchsichtige Rechteck mit einem leisen Zischen zur Seite bewegte.

„ _Also doch eine Tür!“_

Durch die Tür kam eine Frau mittleren Alters, ihr braunes Haar war im Nacken zusammen gebunden und sie trug einen weißen Laborkittel. Als sie von dem Gerät, dass einem Tablet nicht unähnlich war, aufsah, blieb sie überrascht stehen und lächelte Serra sichtlich erleichtert an.

„Schön, dass Sie wach sind. Ich habe schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen.“, sagte die Ärztin freundlich. „Können Sie sich daran erinnern was passiert ist?“ Serra brauchte einige Sekunden um auf die Frage zu reagieren.

 _„Die Stimme aus meinem Traum!“_ , schoss es ihr dabei durch den Kopf. Als die junge Frau zum Sprechen ansetzte, bekam sie nicht viel mehr als ein Krächzen zustande. Serras Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und ihr Hals kratze plötzlich so stark, dass sie husten musste. Daraufhin verließ die Ärztin kurz das Zimmer und kam nach einigen Sekunden mit einem Glas Wasser wieder. Gierig leerte Serra das Glas in einem Zug, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie durstig sie war.

„Ich habe auch veranlasst, dass Ihnen etwas zu essen gebracht wird. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Fleisch?“, sagte die Ärztin nachdem sie Serra das Glas abgenommen und auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Serra antwortete darauf nur mit einem Nicken und schluckte noch ein paar Mal, bevor sie sich traute einen neuen Sprechversuch zu unternehmen.

„Wo bin ich hier?“, fragte sie zögernd.

„Sie sind hier im Shinya Yamanaka Memorial auf Elysium. Man hat Sie hier eingeliefert, nachdem Sie bei einem Gebäudeeinsturz verschüttet wurden. Ich bin Dr. Sonya Nowak und gehörte selbst zu dem Rettungsteam, das Sie fand.“, erklärte ihr die Ärztin ruhig.

„Ich…ich… verstehe nicht.“, begann Serra und fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.“ Dr. Nowak nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das hatte ich schon befürchtet.“, sagte sie. „Sie haben, neben Ihren anderen Verletzungen auch eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen. Daher resultiert vermutlich auch ihr Gedächtnisverlust.“ Als die Ärztin sah, dass Serra mutlos die Schultern hängen ließ fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss. Dieser Zustand reguliert sich meist während des Heilungsprozesses. Fürs erste, sagen Sie mir doch einfach woran Sie sich erinnern können.“ Serra überlegte kurz. Von all den Sachen, die ihr Dr. Nowak bis jetzt erzählt hatte, kamen ihr nur zwei bekannt vor.

„Ich habe irgendwo schon Mal den Namen Elysium gehört, weiß aber nicht genau wo. Und…“

„Und?“

„Shinya Yamanaka erhielt im Jahr 2012 den Medizin-Nobelpreis für seine Stammzellenforschung.“, sagte Serra schnell und schaute die Ärztin erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist schon Mal sehr gut.“, lachte diese und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber um die darauf befindliche Tasche zu holen. „Diese Tasche hatten Sie bei sich als wir Sie fanden. Und ich muss sagen, dass es ganz schön Arbeit war sie aus Ihrer Hand zu bekommen.“ Lächelnd stellte Dr. Nowak die Tasche zu Serra auf das Bett, als die Tür sich zischend öffnete und ein junger Mann mit knallrotem Haar ein Essenstablett herein trug. Bei dem Anblick des Essens fing Serras Magen an zu knurren und forderte lautstark nach Nahrung.

„Essen Sie erst Mal in Ruhe, und dann können Sie etwas in der Tasche stöbern und schauen ob sie sich an mehr erinnern. Ich werde mir in der Zwischenzeit Ihre letzten Scans ansehen und Ihnen später noch ein Schmerzmittel für die Nacht bringen.“, erklärte ihr die Ärztin, während sie zur Tür ging und den Raum verließ.

 

Serra blickte ein paar Mal zwischen dem Essen und der Tasche hin und her, entschied sich dann aber dazu Dr. Nowaks Rat zu folgen. Es hatte keinen Sinn gegen den Hunger anzukämpfen, wenn vor ihr ein kleines Festmahl lag. Wer auch immer das Essen zusammengestellt hatte, hatte neben der eigentlichen Mahlzeit noch einige Früchte, Pudding und Kekse auf das Tablett gelegt. Serra musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sie sich nicht zuerst über den Pudding oder die Kekse hermachte. Während sie sich abwechselnd Fleisch, Gemüse und Kartoffelbrei in den Mund schob, sah sie sich das Obst genauer an.

 _„Muss wohl was tropisches sein.“_ , dachte sie bei ein oder zwei Früchten, die ihr unbekannt waren. Nachdem sie ihren Teller leer gegessen hatte und sich den Pudding und einen Apfel als Nachtisch gönnte, entschied Serra, dass sie sich Obst und Kekse für später aufheben würden.

„Mann, bin ich voll!“, sagte sie laut und rieb sich den Bauch. Jetzt wo sie satt war, waren ihre Kopfschmerzen auch nicht mehr ganz so schlimm und Serras Laune besserte sich. Dann wandte sie sich langsam der Tasche zu, zog sie näher heran und öffnete den Reißverschluss.

„Wow!“, keuchte sie und drehte schnell den Kopf zur Seite.

  _„Was ist denn da drin gestorben?!“_ Die Luft anhaltend griff Serra vorsichtig in das große Fach und zog an einem Stück Stoff. Es handelte sich um ein zusammengeknülltes Handtuch, dass in der Mitte sogar noch etwas feucht war und modrig roch. Serra verzog das Gesicht und hielt den rechteckigen Stoff weit von sich. Als sie jedoch sah, dass etwas darauf geschrieben stand, wurde Serra neugierig und schaute es sich genauer an. Mitten auf dem Handtusch stand die Zahl 42 und nahm fast ein Drittel der Fläche ein. Darunter konnte man die Worte „DON’T PANIC!“ lesen, die in roten Großbuchstaben geschrieben waren. Nachdem Serra das Handtuch weggelegt hatte, untersuchte sie den weiteren Inhalt der Tasche. Sie fand neben einigen Kosmetikartikeln, wie Shampoo und Zahnbürste, auch diverse Kleidungstücke. Ein Set davon machte Serra als Sportkleidung aus und eine Erinnerung flackerte am Rande ihres Bewusstseins auf, als sie sich das weiße Trikot ansah. Auf dessen Rückseite prangte im selben Blau, wie die Ärmel und Shorts, die Nummer 7 und darüber der Name „Pekkan“. Serra erkannte den Namen instinktiv und wusste

 _„Ich bin Serra Pekkan!“_. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie sich wenigstens wieder an ihren Namen erinnern konnte, suchte Serra nach mehr.

  _„Jetzt habe ich also Kleidung und einen Namen. Schauen wir mal was hier sonst noch drin ist.“_ Beinahe euphorisch wühlte sie in der Tasche, bis alle Kleidungsstücke ausgeräumt waren und sich auf der einen Seite des Bettes stapelten. Als Serra sich die Sachen ansah und dachte, dass man diese erst waschen müsste bevor man sie tragen konnte, ging die Zimmertür auf.

 

Das leise Zischen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie schaute hoch. Dr. Nowak betrat den Raum und legte einen Stapel Kleidung auf den kleinen Tisch. Daneben stellte sie noch ein Paar schwarzer Stiefel.

„Ich habe die Kleidung, die Sie während des Unfalls trugen reinigen lassen.“, sagte die Ärztin lächelnd.

 „Danke, Dr. Nowak.“, strahlte Serra. „Ich hätte da noch einige Teile, denen eine gründliche Reinigung nicht schaden würde.“ Dabei zeigte sie der Ärztin die Klamotten, die sie eben aus der Sporttasche gefischt hatte. Die Frau lachte laut auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie ja einige Schätze gefunden. Gab es außer Kleidung denn sonst noch etwas?“ Als Antwort grinste Serra sie breit an und nickte.

„Ich heiße Serra“, sagte sie. „Serra Pekkan. Zwei R, zwei K.“

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen.“, lächelte Dr. Nowak und reichte ihr vorsichtig die Hand. „Jetzt bekommen Sie erst einmal ein Schmerzmittel und dann mache ich einen weiteren Scan.“, erklärte sie. Serra nickte nur und schluckte die kleine weiße Tablette gleich, da ihr jetzt, wo sich die Aufregung um die Tasche legte, auffiel, dass ihr Arm wehtat. Kaum hatte sie dies getan und sich in ihrem Bett zurück gelehnt, griff sich Dr. Nowak mit der rechten Hand an das linke Handgelenk und aktivierte dort ein Gerät, das Serra so noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein halbdurchsichtiges, orangefarbenes Gebilde schloss sich um Dr. Nowaks linke Hand und reichte bis zu ihrem Ellenbogen. Die Ärztin bewegte den Arm über Serras Körper hin und her, während die junge Frau sie mit großen Augen beobachtete. Der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Patientin schien Dr. Nowak zu verwundern, jedoch ließ sie ihn fürs erste unkommentiert. Als sie ihre Scans abgeschlossen hatte und etwas auf dem Gerät eintippte, fasste Serra den Mut dazu, ihre Ärztin nach ihrem Hilfsmittel zu fragen.

 „Frau Doktor?“

„Ja, Serra.“

„Was ist das für ein Ding an ihrem Arm?“ Man konnte Serras Neugier förmlich hören. Für einige Zeit guckte Dr. Nowak die junge Frau, die vor ihr im Bett lag, nur an. Serra hingegen guckte, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, nur auf Dr. Nowaks linken Arm, geradezu als versuchte sie das Geheimnis des seltsamen Geräts durch bloßes Anstarren zu ergründen.

"Das, meine liebe Serra, ist ein Omnitool.“, erklärte die Ärztin ihr.

„Ah…ja…Omnitool, hm?“ Serras Augen zuckten kurz von Dr. Nowaks Arm zu ihrem Gesicht und wieder zurück. „Was kann dieses Omnitool? Wie funktioniert es? Ist es teuer? Kann ich auch eins bekommen? Oder ist das nur für Ärzte?“, bombardierte sie die Ärztin mit Fragen, woraufhin diese anfing zu lachen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Serra. Haben Sie keins in Ihren Sachen gefunden? Omnitools sind im Prinzip Allzweckwerkzeuge, man kennt sie auch unter dem Namen Universalwerkzeug.“, sagte Dr. Nowak, aber Serra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab noch nicht alles durchgesehen, aber ich kann mich nicht an einen solchen Gegenstand erinnern.“ Die Ärztin sah die junge Frau wieder nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie kurz.

„Okay, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie vor dem schlafen noch ein wenig stöbern. Sollten Sie kein Omnitool besitzen, dann werde ich Ihnen eins besorgen. Diese Dinger sind auch für Zivilisten ziemlich nützlich. Sie können damit ins Extranet und mit anderen kommunizieren. Je nachdem welche Funktionen darüber hinaus benötigt werden, lässt sich das Gerät individuell konfigurieren.“,  erklärte Dr. Nowak während sie ihre Scans beendete und Serra eine weitere Tablette gab. Die junge Frau hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Also ist es im Prinzip ein kleiner Computer mit haptisch – holographischem Bedienfeld.“, stellte Serra fest. „Ich weiß, zwar nicht wen ich anrufen sollte, wäre Ihnen aber dankbar, wenn Sie mir eins beschaffen würden.“ Die Ärztin nickte nur kurz und reichte Serra ein Glas Wasser, damit sie die Tablette nehmen konnte. Nachdem Dr. Nowak sich verabschiedet und das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war Serra wieder allein.

 

Ihr Kopf hatte wieder angefangen zu Schmerzen und Serra war dankbar für die Schmerztablette die Dr. Nowak ihr gegeben hatte. Entschlossen griff die junge Frau wieder nach der Tasche auf ihrem Bett. Sie würde sich noch etwas die anderen Gegenstände darin ansehen, denn bis das Schmerzmittel wirkte, konnte Serra sowieso nicht einschlafen. Neben einem Paar Turnschuhen befanden sich einige Bücher in der Tasche. Größtenteils handelte es sich dabei um Fachbücher zum Thema Physik und Elektronik.

 _„Schulbücher?“_ Serra rieb sich die Schläfe, der Inhalt dieser Tasche war einfach absurd. Zunächst hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie vermutlich auf einer Reise gewesen war, aber warum hätte sie dann Schulbücher einpacken sollen? Das machte alles keinen Sinn und frustrierte Serra nur noch. Genervt warf sie das Buch in ihrer Hand in die Tasche und seufzte laut.

 _„Wer packt denn so ´nen Mist zusammen?“_ Einige Minuten lag sie nur da und starrte an die Decke, dann stellte Serra fest, dass die Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen hatten und nur noch ihr Bein sich ein wenig dumpf anfühlte.

 _„Dann kann ich ja wenigstens schlafen.“_ Langsam versuchte Serra die Tasche auf den Boden zu stellen, als ihr darin ein kleines Päckchen auffiel. Sie nahm es heraus und drehte es in ihrer Hand. Es war nicht besonders groß, leicht und in buntes Papier gewickelt.

 _„Ein Geschenk.“_ Vorsichtig riss sie die Klebestreifen auf der Seite auf und nahm das Geschenkpapier ab. Den nun schmucklosen, braunen Karton stellte Serra auf ihren Schoß und öffnete ihn. Da ihr nur eine Hand zur Verfügung stand wirkten ihre Bewegungen langsam und tollpatschig, aber Serra war das im Moment egal. Gespannt lugte sie in das offene Päckchen und nahm den Gegenstand der darin lag geradezu ehrfürchtig hinaus.

 _„Ein Foto!“_ Serras Herz begann zu rasen und sie verstand nicht richtig, warum sie plötzlich so aufgeregt war. Lange starrte die junge Frau auf den Bilderrahmen in ihrer Hand und weinte lautlos. Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, noch bevor sie die Erkenntnis machte, die der Grund für ihre Trauer war.

„Mama.“, flüsterte Serra in die Dunkelheit. „Rana. Ilyas. Timur. Onkel Ralph und Tante Selda.“ Während sie die Namen vor sich hinsagte, strich Serra über jedes einzelne Gesicht. Als sie bei den letzten Figuren auf dem Foto angekommen war hielt sie inne. Tief einatmend drückte sie den Bilderrahmen an ihre Brust und ließ sich verzweifelt in ihr Kissen fallen.

 _„Enis.“_ , dachte sie und schluchzte laut. Kurz danach war sie schon nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Papa.“, flüsterte sie noch leise und fiel dann in einen unruhigen Schlaf, während der Karton von ihrem Bett fiel und sich eine riesige Konfettipfütze auf dem Boden ergoss.

 

Die folgenden Tage waren für Serra gleichermaßen erkenntnisreich, wie auch verwirrend.  Mit jeder Erinnerung, die sie wiedererlangte, oder jeder Information, die sie von Dr. Nowak erhielt, wuchs Serras Unbehagen. Das ungute Gefühl zu weit von zuhause entfernt zu sein wurde auf erschreckende Weise bestärkt. Der Gips an Serras Bein war, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, gerade abgenommen worden und wurde durch einen festen Verband ersetzt, als sie den Pfleger nach dem genauen Datum fragte. Er hatte sie nur verständnislos angesehen, bevor er sich scheinbar erinnert und ihr dann in einem mitleidigen Ton mitteilte, dass es der 03. Juli 2176 sei.

„Oh.“, war alles was Serra darauf hatte antworten können. Und als wäre es nicht genug, dass Serra gut 160 Jahre durch die Zeit gereist war und sich an einem Ort befand, den sie nur aus einem Videospiel kannte, teilte ihr Dr. Nowak kurz darauf noch mit, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Scheinbar waren die Scans, die die Ärztin seit dem Unfall von Serra gemacht hatte sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Auf dem ersten Scan, den wir nach Ihrem Unfall machten, konnten wir, abgesehen von Ihren offensichtlichen Verletzungen, nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken. Aber schon die nächste Aufnahme zeigte deutliche Veränderungen Ihres Nervensystems.“, teilte ihr die Ärztin sachlich mit.

„Was soll das heißen: eine Veränderung?“, fragte Serra skeptisch. Dr. Nowak musterte sie ruhig.

„Ihr komplettes Nervensystem zeigt knotenartige Einlagerungen, die nach und nach neue Synapsen ausbilden. So wie es manchmal bei Kindern mit Kontakt zu Element Zero vorkommt. In Ihrem Fall gehe ich von einer sehr hohen Dosis aus und das erst kürzlich.“ Mit geöffnetem Mund starrte Serra ungläubig zu Boden, so dass Dr. Nowak das Entsetzen in den dunkelbrauen Augen der jungen Frau nicht sehen konnte.

 _„Verdammt nochmal, wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?“_ , dachte sie. _„Das kann nicht sein! Ich bin NICHT in einem Videospiel!“_   Serra merkte nicht, wie sich ihre Hände in die Matratze krallten, auf der sie saß. Lange Zeit sagte die junge Frau nichts und Dr. Nowak stand vor ihr, musterte sie und wartete geduldig. Dann hob Serra ruckartig den Kopf und sah die Ärztin an.

„Wie?“, war das einzige Wort, das Serra herausbrachte.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Serra.“, antwortete ihr die Ärztin seufzend. „Als wir sie fanden, gab es keinerlei Hinweise auf eine Kontamination mit E-Zero. Alles was Sie bei sich hatten, war die Tasche und ein kleiner Stein in Ihrer Hand. Natürlich habe ich alles untersuchen lassen, als Sie anfingen diese Symptome zu entwickeln, aber alle Tests waren negativ.“ Während sie sprach, hatte die Ärztin sich einen Stuhl herangezogen und saß jetzt direkt vor Serra. Sie legte ein kleines, blaugraues Steinchen auf den Nachttisch und richtete dann ihre eisblauen Augen direkt auf Serra.

„Serra, hatten Sie jemals Kontakt zu der Droge Roter Sand?“, fragte Dr. Nowak plötzlich und beobachtete dabei die Reaktion ihrer Patientin.

„Nein!“, schüttelte Serra den Kopf. „Ich hab mal etwas Marihuana auf einer Party geraucht, aber das war auch so ziemlich das Härteste, was ich jemals ausprobiert hab.“ Die Ärztin musterte die junge Frau noch ein wenig und nickte erleichtert.

„Das hatte ich, um ehrlich zu sein, auch nicht angenommen.“, gestand sie. „Ich bezweifle allerdings auch, dass sie pränatal oder als Säugling E-Zero ausgesetzt waren.“  

_„DAS bezweifle ich allerdings auch!“_

„Es muss also irgendwie während Ihres Unfalls passiert sein.“, erklärte Dr. Nowak stirnrunzelnd. Serra saß auf der Bettkante und konnte einfach nicht glauben wo sie da hereingeraten war. Ihrer Ärztin konnte sie sich nicht anvertrauen, und eigentlich wollte Serra das auch gar nicht.

 _„Warum sollte sie mir denn auch ein Wort glauben? Das ist doch alles viel zu absurd!“_ Während Serra gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute, erzählte Dr. Nowak etwas über Scans, Beobachtungen und Biotiken. Von alledem bekam die junge Frau kaum was mit.

 _„Vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch in auf dem Weg nach Hause und jetzt…? Eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Ort. Eine andere Dimension?“_   Langsam formte sich ein Gedanke in Serra. Ein Gedanke, der ebenso erschreckend wie auch faszinierend war.

„ _Ich bin im verdammten Mass Effect Universum gelandet?!“_

 


	3. Ein Tag am Meer

Noch nicht einmal eine Woche war Serra im Shinya Yamanaka Krankenhaus und bereits jetzt waren ihre Verletzungen größtenteils verheilt. Nur noch um ihren linken Arm und das rechte Bein waren feste Verbände gewickelt. Entlassen wurde Serra aber trotzdem nicht, was sie aber auch nicht weiter störte. Sie hätte sowieso nicht gewusst wo sie hingehen sollte und Dr. Nowak wusste das auch. Also sorgte die Ärztin dafür, dass Serra weiterhin im Krankenhaus bleiben konnte, bis sie eine neue Unterkunft fand. Dafür war die junge Frau zwar sehr dankbar, vermutete allerdings hinter Dr. Nowaks Hilfsbereitschaft aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Misstrauen, schließlich hatte ihr die Ärztin offen gesagt, dass sie keine Erklärung für die Entwicklungen in Serras Körper hatte.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie in der Nähe von medizinischem Fachpersonal sind, sollten sich Ihre Biotiken doch manifestieren.“, erklärte Dr. Nowak augenzwinkernd.

Als Entschädigung für Serras halbfreiwillige Gefangenschaft hatte die Ärztin ihr ein Universalwerkzeug besorgt und ihr Angeboten im täglichen Krankenhausbetrieb auszuhelfen. Dieses Angebot nahm Serra dankend an, denn ihre einzige  Alternative lautete: Totale Langeweile und der daraus resultierende Wahnsinn. Also verbrachte Serra die Tage damit, bei der Verpflegung der Patienten zu helfen und in den Abenden und ihren Mittagspausen durchsuchte sie das Extranet nach einem möglichen Heimweg. Bis jetzt hatte sie allerdings keine einzige Erklärung dafür finden können, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Seit Tagen arbeitete Serra sich durch eine Abhandlung über Masseneffektfelder und verzweifelte an der Tatsache, dass ihr wissenschaftliches Grundwissen nicht ausreichte. Frustriert ließ sich die junge Frau rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen.

 _„Im Kodex klang das alles nicht so kompliziert.“_ Sie schlug mehrmals die Fäuste auf die Matratze, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Als das auch nicht half, griff Serra nach ihrem Kopfkissen, legte es sich auf das Gesicht und dämpfte damit den verzweifelten Schrei, der sich in ihr angestaut hatte.

 

Ein Räuspern, dann die Stimme von Dr. Nowak.

„Serra, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“ Serra erstarrte, sie hatte nicht gehört wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte und die Ärztin eingetreten war.

„Ja, alles bestens.“, antwortete Serra ins Kissen. Dr. Nowak schnalzte mit der Zunge und machte ein seltsames Geräusch.

 _„Lacht die mich jetzt etwa aus?“_ , dachte die junge Frau und lugte langsam unter ihrem Kissen hervor. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass neben der Ärztin eine weitere, fremde Person stand. Der junge Mann erntete gerade einen von Dr. Nowaks mahnenden Blicken, die Serra mittlerweile nur zu gut kannte. Verlegen blickte er kurz zu Boden, räusperte sich und erlangte dann seine Fassung wieder. Erst danach blickten die beiden Besucher zu Serra herüber, die daraufhin laut loslachte.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass ich die einzige sei, die solche Blicke von Ihnen zugeworfen bekommt, Frau Doktor.“ Diesmal schüttelte die Ärztin den Kopf.

„Jeder bekommt das was er verdient, Serra. Das gilt für Sie genauso wie für den Lieutenant.“ Der Lieutenant, der einige Schritte hinter Dr. Nowak stand, nickte Serra grinsend zu, nahm aber sofort Haltung an, als ihm die Ärztin einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf. „Lieutenant Shepard hat sich nach Ihnen erkundigt. Da dachte ich mir, dass er auch gleich selbst nach Ihnen sehen kann und Ihnen vielleicht mal den Ort zeigt.“, erklärte Dr. Nowak. „Sie langweilen sich hier drinnen sicher zu Tode.“ Serra blickte währenddessen von ihrer Ärztin zu dem jungen Mann und zurück.

  _„Shepard?!“_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _„Commander Shepard! Nein, warte. Sie sagte Lieutenant, Lieutenant Shepard. Er sieht so jung aus.“_ Schnell rechnete Serra nach. _„Kein Wunder! Er ist ja auch gerade mal 22 Jahre alt.“_ Als Dr. Nowak ihre Erklärungen zu Ende gebracht hatte, Serras Gesundheit war dabei natürlich ihre Hauptsorge, war es an der jungen Frau ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Moment mal, Dr. Nowak, heißt das jetzt etwa, dass ich raus darf? So richtig nach draußen?“ Die Ärztin nickte.

„Sie müssen mir aber versprechen, dass sie in der Nähe des Lieutenants bleiben.“, dann wandte sie sich Shepard zu. „Und Sie junger Mann, bringen mir Serra spätestens um Mitternacht in einem Stück und, vor allem nüchtern, wieder ins Krankenhaus.“ Der Lieutenant nickte und Serra sprang von ihrem Bett auf. Das ließ sie sich sicher nicht zweimal sagen.

 _„Den Abend mit Shepard zu verbringen sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.“_ , dachte sie sich und musterte den jungen Mann unauffällig, während die beiden sich zur Tür bewegten. _„Schlecht aussehen tut er ja schon mal nicht.“_ Grinsend drehte Serra sich zu Dr. Nowak um und verabschiedete sich.

 

Kaum auf dem Flur nickte der Lieutenant in Richtung der Fahrstühle.

„Okay, Miss. Dann lassen Sie uns mal lieber schnell verschwinden, bevor der Doktor es sich doch noch anders überlegt. Es hat schon lange genug gedauert sie das erste Mal zu überreden.“, grinste er.

„Unter einer Bedingung Lieutenant.“, antwortete Serra im Gehen.

„Greg.“, sagte Shepard.

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich heiße Greg. Sie müssen mich nicht Lieutenant nennen.“

„Nur wenn Sie mich nicht mehr Siezen.“, antwortete Serra grinsend und stieg in den Fahrstuhl.

„Einverstanden. Ich bin Greg. Greg Shepard.“, lächelnd der junge Mann ihr zu.

„Hallo Greg, freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Ich heiße Serra Pekkan.“ Sie griff nach seiner ausgetreckten Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. „Danke für die Rettung.“, fügte sie ernst hinzu. Als er sie nur fragend ansah, erklärte sie schnell: „Ich habe deine Stimme erkannt.“ Shepard verstand und nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

 „Keine Ursache.“

 

Vor dem Krankenhaus stiegen Serra und Greg in ein Taxi und erst jetzt fiel der jungen Frau auf, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wo er sie hinbrachte. Sie wandte sich dem jungen Mann neben ihr zu, der gerade dem Fahrer ihr Ziel geschildert hatte, und fragte ihn nach ihrem Bestimmungsort.

„Da ich annehme, dass du keinen Badeanzug dabei hast, gehen wir erst mal shoppen. Von da aus geht es dann weiter an den Strand. Wir wollten da heute etwas abhängen.“

  _„Bäh, Shoppen!“_ , dachte Serra, behielt ihren Unmut aber für sich.

„Wer sind „wir“? Und was versteht ihr unter abhängen?“, fragte sie stattdessen neugierig.

„Ach, nur ein paar Kameraden, die auch gerade Landgang haben und einige Leute, die wir von hier kennen. Und naja, abhängen halt. Strand, Musik, Grillen…das Übliche.“, erklärte Greg schulterzuckend. Serra nickte.

„Und wie bist du darauf gekommen mich aus dem Krankenhaus zu entführen?“ Shepard lachte kurz auf und erklärte ihr, dass er immer mal wieder nachgefragt hatte, wie es ihr ging und ob sie sich gut erholte.

„Naja, und als Dr. Nowak meinte, dass du sogar schon im Krankenhaus aushilfst und zu so etwas wie ihrer persönlichen Schülerin geworden seist, da hab ich vorgeschlagen dich heute Abend mitzunehmen.“ Serra hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen.

„Davon kann Sonya aber nicht besonders beeindruckt gewesen sein.“, merkte sie an. Wieder lachte Greg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geschlagene eineinhalb Stunden habe ich mit ihr darüber diskutiert, ob es sinnvoll wäre, dich heute Abend ausgehen zu lassen oder nicht.“ Jetzt schüttelte Serra nur noch den Kopf und lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie Dr. Nowak eine Stunde lang auf den armen Lieutenant einredete.

„Danke.“, sagte sie und er nickte.

 

Dann waren sie schon angekommen und stiegen aus dem Taxi. Serra sah sich ihre Umgebung an, während sie darauf wartete, dass Shepard den Fahrer bezahlte. Sie befanden sich an einer Art Promenade. Vor Serra führte der breite Weg in eine Einkaufsstraße mit kleinen Shops in denen Souvenirs angeboten wurden. Daneben gab es noch eine Reihe Läden, die Tische vor ihrer Tür aufgestellt hatten.

  _„Cafés, Bars, Souvenirshops. Fast wie zuhause.“_ , dachte Serra. Es war sehr früh am Nachmittag und Elysiums Sonne schien noch kräftig. _„Vetus.“_ , dachte die junge Frau als sie in Richtung des Sterns blickte, der halbhoch am Himmel hing. _„Ist es eigentlich schon Nachmittag oder noch Mittag? Diese blöde Standardzeit bringt mich immer noch durcheinander.“_ Noch im Gedanken versunken realisierte Serra, dass ihr Begleiter wieder neben ihr stand und sie schweigend ansah.

„Lange her, dass ich draußen war.“, grinste die junge Frau ihn an, woraufhin Shepard lächelte.

„Dann sollte ich mal die Tour beginnen, oder?“ Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und er trabte einige Schritte vor, so dass er einen kleinen Vorsprung hatte. Die Arme weit von sich gestreckt dreht er sich zu Serra um und grinste sie verspielt an. „Sie befinden sich auf Illyrias Nummer eins Einkaufs- und Partymeile. In der letzten Woche hat sich hier…nichts verändert. Zu Ihrer Rechten befindet sich immer noch Ginas Souvenirshop, indem Sie den besten Kram im ganzen Vetus-System erwerben können.“ So gingen sie einige Meter die Promenade entlang und Serra lachte bei Shepards Imitation eines Touristenführers laut auf. War sie am Anfang noch etwas besorgt gewesen, dass es sich bei dem zukünftigen Commander der Normandy vielleicht um ein ebenso großes Arschloch handeln könnte, wie bei ihrer Renegade-Version im Videospiel, so war Serra jetzt erleichtert, dass dies nicht auf Greg zutraf.

 _„Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass er noch so jung ist.“_ Die Tatsache, dass Greg Shepard im Sommer 2176 Urlaub auf Elysium machte, ließ zumindest den Schluss zu, dass es sich bei ihm um den Kriegshelden handelte. _„Der skyllianische Angriff steht kurz bevor!“_ , schoss es Serra durch den Kopf. Schnell kämpfte sie gegen die aufkeimende Panik an und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um den Angriff zu verhindern. Es hatte keinen Sinn gehabt Dr. Nowak oder irgendwem anders davon zu erzählen, ohne genau zu wissen, wann es zu dem Angriff kommen würde. Also hatte Serra begonnen heimlich Vorräte anzulegen. Medigel und Verbandszeug lagerten nun an verschiedenen Orten im Krankenhaus, so dass mittlerweile die dreifache Menge an Material vorhanden war. Sie hatte gelernt wie sie Verletzungen zeitgemäß und effektiv behandeln konnte, und wann sie einen Arzt hinzuziehen musste. Auf Serras Omnitool befanden sich die gleichen medizinischen Programme und Hilfsmittel, wie man sie bei jedem Sanitäter des 22sten Jahrhunderts finden sollte.

„ _Extranet sei Dank.“_ Dazu beherrschte sie noch die veralteten Techniken des frühen 21sten Jahrhunderts, die sie für ihre Führerscheinprüfung hatte lernen müssen, einiges davon würde wohl nützlich sein. Serra hatte kein allzu großes Interesse daran andere zu töten, seien es nun Menschen oder Aliens, aber sie konnte Leben retten und genau das hatte sie auch vor.

 

 In Gedanken hatte sie den Großteil von Shepards Ausführungen zwar nicht mitbekommen, wurde aber wieder aufmerksam, als er sie in seinem normalen Tonfall auf einen kleinen Eckladen hinwies.

„Da sind wir.“, sagte er und ging auf den Eingang zu, vor dem einige Ständer mit Sonnenbrillen, Strandtaschen und anderen praktischen Accessoires standen.

 _„Unfassbar, wir schreiben das Jahr 2176 und hier sieht alles aus wie im Sommerurlaub 2014.“_ , dachte Serra, als sie sich die Sonnenbrillen ansah. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass die Brillendesigns etwas futuristischer waren als sie es kannte. Sie nahm sich eines dieser besonders modern wirkender Exemplare, setzte sie auf und schaute auf die andere Seite des Brillenständers auf der sie Shepard vermutete.

„Hey! Wie seh´ ich aus?“, grinste sie breit. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie sah, dass er selbst eine Brille aufgesetzt hatte.

„Grün!“, grinste er sie an. „Und ich?“

„Rosa.“, lachte Serra. „Gibt es die eigentlich auch in anderen Farben? Auf meiner Seite sind alle Pink oder Rot.“

„Warte, halt still.“, sagte Greg und griff nach ihrem Gesicht, während sie irritiert stehenblieb.

 _„Der geht aber ganz schön schnell auf Tuchfühlung!“_ , dachte sie und merkte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Der junge Mann aber drückte ganz gelassen auf der Seite ihrer Brille herum und plötzlich war alles blau. Überrascht schrie Serra kurz auf.

„Hey, blau!“ Shepard grinste sie an und tippte nun auf sein eigenes Exemplar. Interessiert blickte Serra über den Rand der Brille hinweg und konnte sehen, wie Shepards Gläser die Farbe wechselten.

„Oh, praktisch.“, nickte Serra anerkennend. „Und….drei, zwei, eins…langweilig!“ Sie nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie wieder auf das Gestell. Suchend drehte sie den Ständer weiter. „Gibt es denn keine anderen Modelle? Die sind alle sehr ähnlich.“

„Was suchst du denn?“, fragte der Lieutenant und stoppte das Gestell um die Brille in seiner Hand wegzulegen.

„Naja, so was altmodisches?“, zuckte Serra mit den Schultern und suchte weiter nach einem passenden Modell. Shepard nickte und half ihr beim Suchen. Langsam ging er zwischen den verschiedenen Ständern und Gestellen hin und her. Die junge Frau nutze die Gelegenheit und sah sich ihren Begleiter genauer an.

 _„Lieutenant Greg Shepard. 22 Jahre jung. Noch ahnt er nichts von seiner Zukunft oder davon, dass die Galaxie von ihm abhängt. Er wirkt so unbeschwert.“_ Er war groß, wenn Serra hätte schätzen müssen, dann hätte sie gesagt ca. 1,90m, schließlich war gut einen Kopf größer als sie. Sein hellbraunes, kurzes Haar und die grünen Augen standen im Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut, die besonders im Nackenbereich einen leicht rötlichen Ton annahm.

 _„Da hat wohl jemand die Sonnencreme vergessen.“_ , dachte Serra lächelnd. Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Brillenständer weiter und überlegte ob es sinnvoll wäre ihn vor den kommenden Ereignissen zu warnen. Würde ihm das helfen oder würde Serras eingreifen alles nur verschlimmern? Sie konnte auch nicht garantieren, dass alles genau so ablief wie sie es aus ihren Videospielen kannte. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie unbewusst mit dem „Standard-Shepard“ gerechnet hatte. Die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann vor ihr nicht wie das Standardmodell aus dem Spiel aussah, sagte Serra sehr zu.

 _„Moment…VOR mir?“_ Plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, realisierte sie, dass Greg mittlerweile direkt vor ihr stand und sie musterte.

„Du warst ganz schön lange weg.“, sagte er grinsend.

„Entschuldige. Mir geht grad so viel durch den Kopf.“, verlegen blickte Serra zu Boden und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Schon gut.“, antwortete Shepard. „War sehr interessant dir dabei zuzusehen. Du hast ein paar witzige Gesichtsausdrücke auf Lager.“ Während er das sagte, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. Erst jetzt bemerkte Serra die Brille, die fast ein Drittel von Shepards Gesicht bedeckte.

„Hey! Genau, so etwas hab ich gesucht.“, rief sie und griff nach der Brille, nahm sie Greg ab und setzte sie sich auf. „Und?“, strahlte sie ihn an. Er lehnte sich zurück, fasste sich mit einer Hand ans Kinn, während die andere auf der Hüfte ruhte und musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Erstaunlich!“, stellte er dann fest. „Du hast gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Großmutter.“, grinste er sie an. „Höchstens mit ihrer Großmutter.“ Serra schmollte und nannte ihn einen Idioten, woraufhin er ihr zuzwinkerte und vorschlug, dass sie vielleicht auch mal im Laden gucken sollten.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest heute nackt schwimmen.“, sagte er beiläufig im Vorbeigehen.

„Hättest du wohl gern.“, murmelte Serra und sah aus dem Augenwinkel noch, dass Greg breit grinste.

 

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Laden und überrascht stellte Serra fest, dass das Ladeninnere so gut wie keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild aufwies.

 _„Willkommen in der Zukunft.“_ , dachte sie noch und schaute sich um. Die Verkaufsfläche war in mehrere Abteilungen unterteilt und die einzelnen Abteilungen in sich nach Farben sortiert. Alles wirkte sehr übersichtlich und aufgeräumt. Über den einzelnen Bereichen schwebten bunte Hologramme, die die dort ausgelegte Ware auszeichneten. Shirts, Kleider, Hosen, Bademode, Accessoires, Handtücher und Kosmetik. Alles was das Urlauberherz begehrte war in dieser Halle zu finden.

 _„Ich hasse Shopping.“_ , dachte Serra und folgte Shepard, der zielstrebig in die Abteilung Bademoden losmarschiert war.

„Also?“, fragte er und Serra schaute ihn fragend an.

„Also was?“

„Welche ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“ Serra schaute sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schwarz, vielleicht? Keine Ahnung, ich lege mich da nie so fest.“ Unentschlossen ging sie durch die Reihen und sah sich einzelne Exemplare an. Einige der Bikinis waren so knapp, dass Serra fragte, ob sie aus Versehen in der Kinderabteilung gelandet waren. Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue, als Greg ihr erzählte, dass es in diesem Geschäft keine Kinderkleidung gab. Sie griff sich ein besonders knapp geschnittenes Modell, hielt es hoch und fragte: „Sicher?“

„Probier´ es doch an, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“, entgegnete er ihr mit verschränkten Armen. Als Antwort streckte Serra ihm die Zunge heraus und hing den dunkelroten Stofffetzen zurück.

„Welche Farbe gefällt dir denn am besten?“, fragte sie Greg beiläufig.

„Hmm, blau denke ich.“, antwortete er und musterte Serra neugierig.

  _„Asariblau vermutlich.“_ , dachte sie und sagte gerade laut genug, dass er sie hören konnte:

„Also, dann wohl kein blau.“ Sie verkniff sich ein Lächeln und marschierte direkt weiter zu den grünen Badeanzügen.

 „Hey! Ich kann dich hören.“, brummte Greg beleidigt und stöberte nun selbst schmollend in dem bunten Angebot herum. Zwischendurch hielt er das eine oder andere Modell hoch und blickte es fragend oder anerkennend an. Besonders ein Exemplar schien es ihm dabei angetan zu haben, denn er hielt es sehr lange vor sich hin und schaute gedankenverloren.

„Vergiss es, Greg!“, sagte Serra als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand. Verwirrt blickte er einige Male zwischen ihr und dem knappen azurblauen Badeanzug hin und her, bevor er realisierte, dass er es die ganze Zeit abschätzend vor sie gehalten hatte. Schnell hing er den Badeanzug zurück und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Grinsend suchte Serra weiter und nach etwa fünf Minuten fand sie endlich ein Modell, das sich in ihren Augen als Badeanzug qualifizierte.

„Ich hab einen.“, jubelte sie, tänzelte auf der Stelle herum und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Greg antwortete mit einem erleichterten Seufzen und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Serra hielt mit einer Hand den Bikini in die Höhe, streckte ihm die andere mit der Handfläche entgegen und wartete darauf, dass er einschlug. Der Handschlag blieb aus.

„Willst du den nicht anprobieren?“, fragte er stattdessen skeptisch.

„Was? Wozu?“, entgegnete Serra und hielt sich den violetten Bikini vor den Oberkörper.

„Weiß nicht. Der sieht irgendwie etwas groß aus, oder?“, nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn. Serra verschränkte die Arme und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt musterte sie Shepard.

„Groß? Im Vergleich wozu, Greg?“, fragte sie provozierend. „Den anderen Modellen? Oder im Vergleich zu meiner Oberweite?“ Unbewusst hatte er sie an einem wunden Punkt erwischt und Serra stampfte nun wütend an ihm vorbei. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Hey! So hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!“, rief er ihr hinterher. „Du hast bestimmt ganz tolle Brüste!“ Serra blieb abrupt stehen und sie war auch nicht die einzige. Mehrere Kunden und zwei Verkäufer, die sich ebenfalls im Laden aufhielten, waren alle verstummt und starrten Shepard an. Als Serra sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, stand dieser mit hochrotem Kopf zwischen den Badesachen. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um, schloss dann die Augen, ließ Kopf und Schultern seufzend hängen und stampfte auf Serra zu.

„Ich warte draußen auf dich.“, murmelte er im Vorbeigehen. Serra nickte nur, ging auf ein Regal mit Tüchern zu und suchte sich einen farblich zu dem Badeanzug passenden aus. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse fand sie noch eine Tube Sonnenmilch und nahm diese auch noch mit. Sie bezahlte alles mit den Credits, die sie von Dr. Nowak für die Arbeit im Krankenhaus erhalten hatte und verließ den Laden.

 

Shepard der vor dem Laden auf sie gewartet hatte, senkte den Blick als er Serra sah und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Tut mir leid, das war…“, sagte er kleinlaut.

„…peinlich?“, ergänzte Serra und konnte sich das Lachen nicht weiter verkneifen.

„Ja, verdammt!“, stöhnte er und lachte dann auch. „Naja, lass uns verschwinden, bevor da jemand rauskommt oder ich wieder was dämliches sage.“ Er zeigte in eine Richtung und die beiden machten sich schweigend auf den Weg. Sie waren kaum zehn Schritte gegangen, als Gregs Omnitool anfing zu piepen. Er tippte kurz darauf herum und ein Bildschirm öffnete sich an seinem linken Arm. „Eingehender Anruf: Specialist Meyers“ stand auf dem Bildschirm und das Bild einer jungen Frau mit Kurzhaarschnitt erschien, als Shepard den Anruf entgegen nahm.

„Was gibt’s Thea?“, fragte er.

„Hey, Shep! Wo bleibst du? Wir haben alle ganz schrecklichen Durst.“, klagte Specialist Meyers.

„Dann trinkt doch was.“

„Würden wir ja gerne, aber der Rum ist alle.“, meckerte die junge Frau.

„Bier auch leer!“, hörte Serra eine männliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Und? Was wollt ihr jetzt von mir?“, fragte Shepard die Frau auf dem Bildschirm.

„Du bist der ranghöchste Offizier in diesem Haus und solltest gefälligst dafür sorgen, dass deine Crew nicht nüchtern bleibt.“, schmollte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich hab Urlaub.“, antwortet Shepard und unterbrach die Verbindung, dann wandte er sich Serra zu. „Sorry, das waren meine Kameraden.“

„Schon okay.“, entgegnete sie ruhig. „Meine Freunde sind auch alle verrückt.“

Wieder schweigend gingen die beiden jungen Menschen nebeneinander her.

„Serra?“, fragte Greg nach einer Weile. „Du sagtest vorhin du hättest eine Bedingung dafür, dass du heute mitkommst. Und dann habe ich dich unterbrochen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Was ist diese Bedingung eigentlich?“ Serra sah ihn grinsend an.

„Bitte bringen Sie mich nicht nüchtern zurück, Lieutenant.“, bat sie ihn förmlich. Darauf musste Greg laut auflachen.

„Na, dann sollten wir besser mal einen Umweg machen und doch noch etwas Alkohol besorgen.“, schlug er vor.

 

Beladen mit Flaschen und diversem Grillgut kamen Serra und Greg an dem Strandhaus an, dass er mit einigen Freunden angemietet hatte. Schon von der Straße aus konnte man die tiefen Bässe hören und je näher die beiden dem Gebäude kamen, desto lauter wurde die Musik.

„Wow!“, sagte Serra, als sie den Garten betraten. „Das ist…“, stammelte sie und konnte die Augen nicht von dem Anblick nehmen, der sich ihr bot. Direkt hinter dem Gartentor erstreckte sich ein wunderschöner Sandstrand, auf dem sich in beruhigender Regelmäßigkeit die Wellen des saphirblauen Meeres brachen. Shepard beugte sich tief zu ihr hinunter, damit sie sich bei der lauten Musik besser verstehen konnten.

 „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt. Serra sah ihn kurz an und nickte.

„Ja, es ist wunderschön hier.“

„Ja, das stimmt.“, antwortete er ihr und wandte dann den Blick ebenfalls dem Meer zu.

„Oh, LT! Was hast du denn da schönes mitgebracht?“, rief eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und Serra erkannte die Frau, die Shepard vorhin angerufen hatte. Mit tänzelnden Schritten kam Specialist Thea Meyers auf sie zu und griff nach der Tasche in Gregs Hand. Neugierig lugte sie in den Beutel und kreischte einen schrillen Freudenschrei.

„Yeah! Getränke! Wusste ich doch, dass du uns nicht auf dem Trockenen lässt, Shep!“ Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Serra an. „Und was zum Spielen hat er auch mitgebracht.“, zwinkerte sie Shepard zu und musterte Serra nochmal von Kopf bis Fuß. Serra erwiderte den skeptischen Blick der jungen Frau und neigte fragend den Kopf.

 _„Was ist los? Gefall ich dir nicht?“_ , Serra beschloss, dass sie Specialist Meyers unsympathisch fand.

„Ist dir eigentlich nicht warm in den Klamotten?“, fragte diese jetzt. Serra sah an sich herunter. Sie trug zu ihren alten Boots, eine enge, hellblaue Jeans, ihr Volleyballtrikot und eine dünne, schwarze Kapuzenjacke. Das Outfit unterschied sich kaum von dem was Shepard trug, der neben ihr stand und an sich herunter sah, als er Serras Blick bemerkte. Er hatte ebenfalls eine Jeans an, dazu ein graues T-Shirt und schlichte, schwarze Schuhe.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie ihr es bei dem Wetter in den Klamotten aushaltet.“, stöhnte Meyers und stampfte in Richtung Haus davon. Serra und Greg sahen ihr noch kurz hinterher, blickten dann wieder an sich herunter, musterten den jeweils anderen und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Komm“, sagte Greg. „Ich zeig dir wo du dich umziehen kannst und dann gehen wir runter zum Strand und schmeißen den Grill an. Ich krieg langsam Hunger.“ Wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, knurrte auch schon sein Magen und er warf Serra einen Blick zu, der vermutlich so viel hieß wie: „Siehst du?“ Und gerade als Serra ihm sagen wollte, dass das die beste Idee war, die sie seit langem gehört hatte, knurrte ihr Magen zurück. Er sah sie erstaunt an und Serra zuckte die Schultern.

 

Lachend gingen die beiden ins Haus, wo Greg ihr zeigte wo das Badezimmer war.

„Ich warte im Garten. Lass dir Zeit.“, sagte er und ging weiter in das Haus, vermutlich um sich selbst umzuziehen.

Serra schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich kurz in dem Raum um. Es handelte sich um ein einfaches Badezimmer mit Dusche, WC und einem Waschbecken. Nichts Ungewöhnliches oder außerordentlich Futuristisches, wie man es in der Zukunft vielleicht erwarten würde.

 _„Manche Sachen ändern sich halt nie.“_ Langsam zog Serra sich aus und nahm die Verbände ab. Vorsichtig prüfte sie, ob und inwieweit sie ihr Bein belasten konnte, indem sie einige Schritte in dem kleinen Raum machte.

 _„Zum Joggen reicht es noch nicht, aber schwimmen sollte in Ordnung sein.“_ , dachte sie und zog ihren neuen Bikini aus der Einkaufstasche. Er passte wie angegossen, konnte man das trägerlose Oberteil doch im Rücken so weit schnüren, wie man es brauchte.

  _„Blödmann.“_ , erinnerte sie sich wieder und sah sich dann im Spiegel an. Der dunkelviolette Badeanzug sah sehr gut aus zu ihrem hellolivfarbenen Teint, und der klassische Schnitt sorgte für die perfekte Sichtbarkeit ihrer diversen Tätowierungen. Zufrieden mit ihrem Kauf, steckte Serra ihre dunkelbraunen Locken mit geübten Handgriffen hoch, cremte sich mit der Sonnencreme ein und wickelte das Tuch um sich. Sie benutzte noch Mal kurz die Toilette, wuchs sich die Hände, stopfte ihre Kleidung in die Tasche  und verließ dann das Badezimmer.

 

Im Garten angekommen blieb sie auf der Terrasse stehen und blickte sich um. Ihre Augen suchte beinahe unbewusst nach Shepards Gesicht, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Drei junge Männer standen etwa einen Meter entfernt und packten verschiedene Sachen zusammen. Der, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte beugte sich gerade über eine große Kiste und steckte einige Flaschen in das darin befindliche Eis. Er trug nicht weiter als eine dunkelblaue Badeshorts mit Blumenmuster, wie es auch bei Hawaiihemden üblich ist.

 _„Musculus gluteus maximus.“_ , dachte Serra, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und ließ ihren Blick weiter nach oben gleiten. Sein nackter Rücken wurde im Schulterbereich durch eine Tätowierung verziert: 2170-Remember Mindoir.

 „Shepard.“, sagte sie und er drehte sich um.

„Hey! Da bist du ja. Wir haben schon alles gepackt und warten nur noch auf euch Mädels.“, teilte er ihr mit und Serra lächelte ihn verlegen an. Greg deutete ihren Blick zum Glück falsch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er ihr erklärte, dass sie nicht die letzte sei.

 „Oh gut.“, antwortete Serra kurz. Sie hatte nicht vor ihm zu beichten, dass ihre Verlegenheit daher rührte, dass sie sich vor einigen Sekunden noch vorgestellt hatte, wie es wohl wäre einen Eiswürfel über seinen muskulösen Rücken gleiten zu lassen.

 _„Und das ohne zu wissen, dass es dein Rücken ist.“_ , führte Serra den Gedanken zu Ende, während Shepard sie den anderen vorstellte. Nacheinander reichte sie den jungen Männern die Hand, die ihr als Tony Sanchez und Clyde Osborne vorgestellt wurden. Fragend hob Serra ihre Tasche an und Greg sagte, er werde ihre Sachen in seinem Zimmer abstellen, nahm ihr die Tasche ab und verschwand im Haus.

 

In der Zwischenzeit unterhielt sich Serra mit den beiden Männern, die sie gerade kennengelernt hatte. Tony, 28 Jahre alt, war Operations Chief und auf Elysium stationiert, während  der neunzehnjährige Clyde auf der Erde studierte. Seine ältere Schwester Megan diente mit Shepard und hatte ihren Bruder mitgebracht.

„Meine Eltern haben Angst, dass ich mein Jurastudium hinschmeiße und mich für den Wehrdienst verpflichte, sobald sie mich aus den Augen lassen.“, erklärte er Serra.

„Und? Würdest du?“, fragte sie Clyde.

„Ja verdammt! Weißt du eigentlich wie langweilig Jura ist?“, lachte er laut.

„Nö, zum Glück nicht.“, grinste Serra zurück. Die Drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile darüber, was Clyde alles lieber machte als Jura zu studieren, als ein junger Mann in Begleitung von drei Asari den Garten betrat.

„Hey, Leute! Guckt mal wen ich hier mitgebracht habe.“, verkündete er stolz. Offensichtlich zu recht, denn Serras männliche Gefährten reagierten sofort auf die Neuankömmlinge und grinsten breit. Sie selbst musste zugeben, dass die drei blauen Aliens unfassbar anziehend waren. Serra hatte noch nie eine Asari aus der Nähe gesehen und musterte die drei leicht bekleideten Figuren nun fasziniert.

„Oh, Peter. Sind wir hier etwa die Ehrengäste?“, säuselte die, die den am weitesten ausgeschnittenen Badeanzug trug, und klammerte sich an den Arm des jungen Mannes neben ihr. Dieser grinste breit und führte die drei Aliens hinunter in Richtung Strand, während Serra, Clyde und Tony ihnen hinterher sahen.

„Siehst du. Die können doch von Erwachsenen getragen werden.“, flüsterte jemand in Serras Ohr und spielte wohl auf die knappen Badeanzüge der Asari an. Als Antwort stieß Serra ihm nur leicht den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und Greg lachte.

„Pete! Du könntest ruhig auch was tragen!“, rief er seinem Kumpel hinterher, als er sich, mit Tonys Hilfe, der Getränkekiste annahm. Der junge Mann, Peter hieß er wohl, drehte sich nur kurz um, hob die Asari an seiner Seite in die Höhe und ging dann grinsend weiter, während die blaue Schönheit auf seinem Arm kreischend lachte. Clyde schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und drückte Serra eine seesackartige Tasche in die Arme.

„Dann musst du wohl ran.“, erklärte er schulterzuckend und schlang sich eine weitere Tasche auf den Rücken, bevor er noch einen mittelgroßen Karton vom Boden nahm und den anderen zum Strand folgte. Serra zuckte ebenfalls kurz mit den Schultern und folgte Clyde zum Wasser. Am Strand selbst waren schon andere Leute, denen sie vorgestellt wurde.

 

Kurz danach trafen auch Specialist Meyers und eine Frau ein, von der Serra annahm, dass es Clydes Schwester Megan war. Sie hatten einige Schalen mit Salaten und Obst dabei und stellten diese nun auf einem kleinen Tischen ab, der neben dem Grill aufgebaut wurde. Meyers sah sich kurz um und registrierte schnell die Asari, die bereits mit Peter im Wasser tollten. Ihre Augen wurden groß und als sie Serra nirgends sehen konnte, wandte sie sich an Shepard.

„Siehst du LT, so macht man das. Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an Pete und bring das nächste Mal lieber ein paar Asari mit, anstatt so ´ner kleinen grauen Maus.“, meckerte die junge Frau. „Wo ist die überhaupt?“ Serra, die gerade hinter der Getränkekiste saß und mit Clyde die Kühlung einstellte, hatte natürlich alles gehört und stand jetzt auf.

„Hier.“, antwortete sie kühl und ging auf die kurzhaarige Frau zu. Sich vor sie stellend, stemmte Serra die Hände in die Hüfte und verengte ihre Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Sie musterte ihr gegenüber lange, so wie diese es anfangs auch bei ihr gemacht hatte, und schaute ihr dann direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir haben, dann seien Sie das nächste Mal bitte so freundlich und sagen es mir ins Gesicht. Im Übrigen bin ich hier um mich zu entspannen und nicht um Sie zu beeindrucken, Specialist Meyers.“, fauchte Serra sie an. Obwohl Thea Meyers gut einen halben Kopf größer war als die junge Frau vor ihr, hatte sie bei Serras kleiner Standpauke Haltung angenommen und konnte nur mit Mühe ihren Arm davon abhalten zu salutieren. Serra war das Zucken des Arms aufgefallen, und mit einem schiefen Grinsen drehte sie sich um und marschierte in Richtung Haus davon.

„Ganz toll, Thea!“, hörte sie Shepard motzten.

„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe Shep!“, maulte Meyers zurück, dann mischte Clyde sich ein.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Thea? Kannst du nicht einmal nett sein?“ Die Stimmen wurden leiser, während Serra sich immer weiter vom Strand entfernte.

 

„Hey! Serra, warte kurz.“, hörte sie Gregs Stimme hinter sich und blieb überrascht stehen, damit er aufholen konnte. „Wo willst du hin? Lass dir nicht von Thea den Spaß verderben. Sie stößt ständig Leute vor den Kopf, das ist so ihre Art.“, versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. Serra grinste in an und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Wie würde mein dramatischer Abgang wohl aussehen, wenn ich jetzt einfach mit dir zurückgehe, hä?“, fragte sie und erntete dafür einen ungläubigen Blick von Greg. Langsam gingen die beiden weiter den schmalen Trampelpfad hoch zu dem Strandhaus.

„Das vorhin war ganz schön beeindruckend. Ich dachte schon Thea würde im nächsten Moment „Aye-Aye, Captain!“ rufen und salutieren.“, lachend ging er in Habachtstellung und salutierte kurz.

„Ihr Arm hat schon gezuckt.“, erklärte Serra ihm begeistert und Greg lachte weiter. „Naja, meine Freunde nennen mich wohl nicht umsonst „General Gnom“.“, erklärte sie dann schulterzuckend.

„Was?“, prustete Greg los. „Warum?“ Mittlerweile waren sie schon im Garten des Hauses angekommen und standen nun barfuß im kühlen Gras. Während Serra ihm erzählte, dass die meisten ihrer Freunde größer waren als sie selbst und sie natürlich damit aufzogen, merkte sie, wie sehr ihr ihre Freunde fehlten und wurde immer ruhiger. Shepard nickte nur zustimmend.

„Ja, stimmt. Jetzt wo du es sagt, du bist ganz schon klein.“, grinste er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber sehr einschüchternd. Was Thea sicher bestätigen wird.“ Serra schnaubte kurz und lächelte dann.

„Kampfzwerg.“, murmelte sie und sah dann Shepard an. „Noch so ein Spitzname.“ Er lächelte ihr zu und blickte sich dann im Garten um.

„Und? Wie lange müssen wir hier stehen, damit dein Abgang nicht an Wirkung verliert?“, fragte er sie und blickte Richtung Strand. Serra warf einen Blick auf ihr Omnitool.

„So fünf Minuten?“

„Und was machen wir so lange?“

„Keine Ahnung. Reden vielleicht?“

„Worüber?“

„Über das Wetter?“, grinste Serra und fragte ihn dann vorsichtig. „Oder das Tattoo auf deiner Schulter?“ Shepard wurde ernst, als er einen kurzen Blick über seine rechte Schulter warf.

„Mindoir. Dort bin ich geboren und aufgewachsen, bis…“, brach er ab.

 _„Bis batarianische Sklavenjäger deine ganze Familie töteten!“_ , ergänzte Serra im Kopf. Greg atmete einmal tief durch und sprach dann schnell weiter.

„2170 wurde die Kolonie von Batarianern angegriffen. Sie suchten nach Sklaven und dachten sich, dass eine kleine landwirtschaftliche Menschenkolonie genau der richtige Ort dafür sei. Einige der Kolonisten setzten sich zur Wehr und wurden auf der Stelle umgebracht, andere verschleppt.“, angespannt rieb er sich den Nacken und Serra legte im eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid, Greg. Ich wollte nicht…“, begann sie sich zu entschuldigen.

„Schon gut.“, lächelte er gequält. „Konntest du ja nicht wissen.“

 _„Doch Shepard, ich wusste es. Ich brauchte nur einen Grund dafür es zu wissen. Sorry.“_ , entschuldigte sich Serra im Stillen noch einmal bei ihm.

„Und deine Familie?“, fragte sie dann, denn sie musste die ganze Geschichte von ihm hören.

„Meine Eltern widersetzten sich der Gefangennahme und wurden getötet. Genau wie der Rest meiner Familie und Freunde. Ich war erst sechzehn und überlebte nur zufällig, weil ich von einem einstürzenden Gebäude begraben wurde. Eine Allianzpatrouille fand mich dann einige Tage später. Und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier.“, beendete Shepard seine Erzählung und lächelte Serra traurig an.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid.“, sagte sie nochmal und fügte dann schnell hinzu. „Das mit deiner Familie, nicht dass du hier bist.“ Lachend schüttelte Shepard den Kopf und schaute sie dann fragend an.

„Meinst du wir können wieder zurück? Ich glaub, ich kann das Essen schon riechen.“ Serra nickte, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Strand.

„Spiel mit!“, befahl sie ihm und er verstand, dass sie Meyers gerne noch eins auswischen wollte.

 

Lachend, redend, und vor allem Händchen haltend,  kamen Serra und Greg wieder bei den anderen an und Thea starrte ungläubig auf ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände.

„Machen wir das mal richtig schön dramatisch.“, flüsterte er Serra zu, als ihm der Blick seiner Kameradin auffiel. „Zeig ihr mal so richtig was du drauf hast.“

 _„Darauf kannst du Einen lassen!“_ , dachte Serra und ging weiter in Richtung Meer, obwohl Greg bereits stehengeblieben war.  Er hielt dabei weiterhin Serras Hand, so als löse er sich nur widerwillig von ihr, und kurz bevor ihre Finger aus seiner Hand glitten drehte sich Serra halb nach ihm um. Einen einladenden Blick über ihre linke Schulter werfend löste sie mit der freien Hand das Tuch, das um ihren Körper gewickelt war und ließ es auf den warme Sand gleiten. Greg grinste schief und Theas Augen wurden immer größer, sogar eine der Asari hatte sich nach der jungen Frau umgedreht. Serra erregte im Moment zwar viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ihr eigentlich lieb war, aber der Anblick von Specialist Meyers, die mit offenem Mund neben Shepard stand und ihr hinterherstarrte war Gold wert. Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Von wegen graue Maus.“, hörte sie Clyde noch sagen und jemand kicherte. Serra gab sich aber auch die allergrößte Mühe besonders sexy zu wirken, als sie sich umdrehte.

 _„Jetzt nur nicht hinfallen, Serra!“_ , ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken selbst und ging mit langsamen Schritten und wiegenden Hüften ins Wasser, bis sie tief genug drin war um zu schwimmen. Mit dem kühlen Nass kam die Erleichterung. _„Das ist ja mal gut gegangen.“_

 

Auf der gesamten Strecke hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass sie über etwas stolpern und sich bäuchlings in den Sand legen würde. Oder auf einen Stein trat und dann nur noch humpelnd zum Wasser kam. Irgendetwas, das dafür gesorgt hätte, dass aus ihrer kleinen Show gerade eine unfreiwillige Slapstick Nummer geworden wäre. Aber sie hatte Glück gehabt, und solange sie jetzt nicht von einem blutrünstigen Wassermonster gefressen wurde, war alles in bester Ordnung. Lächelnd schwamm Serra einige Meter und drehte sich dann nach dem lauten Gekreische hinter sich um.

 _„Leider kein Wassermonster.“_ , dachte sie hämisch, als sie die beiden Asari ausmachte, die mit Peter und einigen anderen eine Art Wasserball spielten. Eine der Regeln besagte offensichtlich, dass man besonders viel Körperkontakt zu den anderen Mitspielern haben musste. Serra hob eine Augenbraue bei dem Anblick, schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf und schwamm weiter von der Gruppe weg, um nicht unfreiwillig in das seltsame Treiben hineingezogen zu werden. Schwimmend sah sich Serra um und ließ ihren Blick über den Strand gleiten.

  _„Seltsam.“_ , dachte sie dabei. _„Es sieht genauso aus wie zuhause. Naja, bis auf die blauen Aliendamen.“_ Serra wusste zwar, dass Asari nicht in zwei Geschlechter unterschieden wurden, wie zum Beispiel Menschen, aber sie sahen verdammt nochmal aus wie Frauen. Gut, sie waren blau und hatten Tentakel statt Haaren, aber in ihren menschlichen Augen  waren sie weiblich. Und wenn sie das Verhalten der jungen Männer beobachtete, dann war Serra auch nicht die Einzige, die zu diesem Schluss kam. Die Frauen in der Runde gingen etwas subtiler vor. Warfen den Asari schüchterne Blicke zu, brachten ihnen Handtücher, wenn sie das Wasser verließen, oder „beschützten“ sie vor den Attacken der andere Mitspieler.

 _„Manndeckung mal anders interpretiert.“_ , in Gedanken schwamm Serra auf den Strand zu. Sie gab ja gerne zu, dass diese eigenartige Spezies auch auf sie sehr anziehend wirkte, aber das spezielle Exemplar, das da lachend und kreischend in Wasser plantschte, ging ihr allmählich auf die Nerven.

 _„Was für eine ätzende Tonlage ist das denn bitte?“,_ dachte sie bei einem erneuten Schrei der blauen Schönheit.

 

Die Augen verdrehend stampfte Serra durch den Sand, auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die es sich einige Meter vom Grill entfernt im Sand gemütlich gemacht hatte. Auf halber Strecke wurde sie von jemandem eingeholt, der ebenfalls aus dem Wasser kam.

„Hey Babe!“, sprach er sie von der Seite an. Serra drehte ihm den Kopf zu und erkannte Peter, hob eine Augenbraue und verkniff sich eine Bemerkung.

  _„Wow, der registriert Frauen also nur, wenn sie halbnackt sind.“_ Schweigend ging Serra weiter.

„Nette Tinte.“, sagte er und Serra bedankte sich knapp. „Du redest nicht viel, he?“, fragte Peter.

 „Das würde ich so nicht sagen.“, antwortete Serra diesmal.

„Aha. Du weißt aber schon, dass es unhöflich ist nicht zurück zu grüßen.“

„Du hast mich gegrüßt?“

„Ja, ich sagte doch: Hey Babe.“

„Oh, sorry. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich meinst.“, antwortete Serra und blieb stehen. „Ich heiße nämlich nicht Babe.“, freundlich lächelte sie Peter an. Der fand ihren Austausch offensichtlich nicht ganz so komisch und schluckte einmal.

„Und? Wie heißt du denn?“, fragte er genervt. Ihm schien Serras Desinteresse nicht zu gefallen und die Tatsache, dass seine Kumpels nun alles mitbekamen machte es sicher auch nicht besser.

„Ich bin Serra.“, strahlte die junge Frau ihn an und reichte ihm die Hand. Peter schüttelte ihre Hand und murmelte

„Pete.“ Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie Serra ihn ignorierte und sich stattdessen nach und nach denen aus der Gruppe vorstellte, die sie noch nicht kannte.

 

„Nissa.“, sagte die Asari, die neben Shepard saß und reichte Serra ein Handtuch. Dankend nahm sie es an und trocknete sich damit ab. Serra warf der Asari einen fragenden Blick zu, während sie das Handtuch in ihrer Hand anhob und mit der anderen Hand auf den Boden zeigte. Als Nissa nickte, legte es Serra auf den Sand und machte es sich darauf bequem.

„Oh Gott, ich dachte schon, dass ich nie wieder in die Sonne komme!“, seufzte sie, streckte sich und ließ sich rücklings auf das Handtuch fallen. Shepard grinste sie an.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an! Das Krankenhaus hat doch große Fenster.“, zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Idiot.“, entgegnete Serra und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Shepard grinste nur noch breiter und reichte ihr die Sonnenbrille, die Serra auf dem Weg gekauft hatte. Sie bedankte sich, setzte die Sonnenbrille auf und stellte die Farbe der Gläser auf dunkelbraun.

 _„Klassisch.“_ , dachte sie. Zu Shepard sagte sie: „Weck mich auf, wenn das Essen soweit ist.“

So lag sie nun da und genoss die Wärme des 1,3 AE, oder 194.477.231,91 km, weit entfernten Sterns namens Vetus. Die Wärme war angenehm und schon bald musste Serra gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen. Die Tatsache, dass sie mittlerweile wirklich großen Hunger hatte war eine große Hilfe.

 

Um sie herum herrschte reges Treiben. Die laute Asari war, dank Peter, mittlerweile auch zu der Gruppe gestoßen und lachte, kicherte und kreischte bei jedem zweiten gesprochenen Wort.

 _„Oh, wie ich diese Tussi hasse.“_ , dachte Serra, als diese wieder einmal ein unsinniges quieken von sich gab. _„Halt die Klappe. Halt die Klappe! HALT! DIE! KLAPPE!“_ Langsam drehte sie sich zu Shepard und Nissa, die sich neben ihr unterhielten.

 „Hey Greg! Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“

„Sicher.“  

„Du hast doch bestimmt eine Pistole oder so, ne?“ Fragend schaute Shepard sie an, während Nissa wissend grinste.

„Nicht bei mir. Wozu brauchst du eine Pistole?“ Serra schob die Brille tiefer auf die Nase, damit sie Greg, über den Rand hinweg, in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Erschieß mich. Bitte.“, flehte sie ihn flüsternd an und nickte in die Richtung der störenden Geräuschquelle. Nissa lachte kurz auf und Greg schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sorry, aber den Gefallen kann ich dir nicht tun.“, teilte er ihr mit. „Du musst da wohl durch, wie wir alle.“ Serra setzte sich auf, schaute ihn empört an und drehte ihm dann beleidigt den Rücken zu.

„Ich hasse dich auch, Greg.“, meckerte sie und streckte ihm über die Schulter hinweg die Zunge raus. Hinter sich hörte sie Nissa lachen und stellte fest, dass sie Nissas Lachen mochte. Sie lachte aus vollem Herzen und es klang echt, nach Freude und Spaß und Glück. Nicht so wie das künstliche Gequieke der anderen Asari.

„Deine Schwester ist echt süß.“, sagte Nissa jetzt zu Shepard.

„Ja, zuckersüß.“, antwortet er etwas zu ernst und Serra spürte einen kleinen Stich in der Magengrube.

 _„Ist er sauer? Hab ich ihn etwa beleidigt? Und wieso sagt er Nissa nicht, dass ich nicht seine Schwester bin?“_ Aber sie drehte sich auch nicht um, sondern zog nur die Knie an ihre Brust und legte die Arme darauf ab. Schweigend schaute sie hinauf auf das Meer und stellte fest, dass die Sonne bereits ein gutes Stück weiter gewandert war. Serra wunderte sich darüber und kontrollierte kurz die Uhrzeit auf ihrem Omnitool. 14:38 Uhr. Noch knapp sechs Stunden bis Mitternacht und ungefähr vier Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang, falls sie das nicht schon wieder verwechselte.

 

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie Nissa erst bemerkte, als diese ihr eine Flasche Bier vor die Nase hielt. Serra nahm sie ihr ab und bedankte sich.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte die Asari. Serra sah sich kurz um und sah, dass Shepard nicht mehr auf seinem Platz saß.

 _„Und jetzt willst du dich also mit der „kleinen Schwester“ anfreunden, he?“_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie lächelte Nissa aber an und rutschte etwas zur Seite.

„Sicher.“, antwortet sie und die Asari nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Ich mag deine Tätowierung.“, sagte sie auch gleich. „Hat es eine Bedeutung?“

„Welches?“

„Naja, eigentlich alle. Aber fang doch mit diesem hier an.“, lachte Nissa und zeigte auf das große Bild auf Serras linker Seite.

„Das ist die Pallas Athene.“, erklärte Serra. „Das ist eine alte mythologische Figur von der Erde. Sie war eine Göttin der Weisheit und der Kriegskunst. Galt als Schutzgöttin der Künstler, Handwerker und Wissenschaftler. Zumindest hab ich das irgendwo Mal so gelesen oder jemand hat es mir erzählt.“, zuckte sie die Schultern. „Schon witzig wie wir Menschen immer überall den Krieg mit einbeziehen müssen.“, lachte Serra ohne Freude und trank einen Schluck von dem Bier. Die kühle Flüssigkeit war genau das, was sie jetzt gebraucht hatte. Nissa nickte sie verständnisvoll an und blickte dann auch auf das Meer hinaus.

„Wahrscheinlich ist mit Kriegskunst nicht der Krieg an sich gemeint. Du sagst, dass sie eine alte Göttin ist. Vielleicht ist ihre genaue Bedeutung mit der Zeit verloren gegangen.“, bemerkte sie dann und Serra schaute sie daraufhin überrascht an. Soviel Einsicht hatte sie auch von einer Asari nicht erwartet.

„Darf ich fragen, wie alt du bist Nissa?“, fragte Serra ihre Gesprächspartnerin vorsichtig, da sie nicht wusste, wie Asari auf so etwas reagierten.

„Ja, natürlich.“, antwortete diese aber nur, nahm ein Schluck von ihrem Bier und schaute weiter auf das Meer. Serra wartete auf eine Antwort, bekam aber keine. Seufzend richtete sie den Blick wieder auf das Wasser.

„Also wie alt bist du denn nun?“, schmollte sie über den kleinen Scherz der Asari.

„Auf jeden Fall älter als du.“, lachte diese, als sie Serras Reaktion sah.

 _„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.“_ , dachte Serra und drehte sich fragend zu Nissa.

„263. Und du?“, antwortete sie und schaute Serra mit ihren großen dunkelblauen Augen an.

 _„180. 181 diesen Herbst.“_ , dachte die junge Frau, sagte dann aber doch etwas anderes.

 „Neunzehn.“ Nissa nickte kurz.

„Bei euch Menschen gilt das schon als Erwachsen, oder?“

„Naja, gerade so.“, zuckte Serra mit den Schultern und Nissa lachte los.

„Dafür bist du aber noch ziemlich kindisch.“

„Hey!“

„Schon gut, ich finde es ziemlich süß, dass du nicht versuchst dich zu verstellen.“ Serra nahm wieder einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und stellte fest, dass sie schon leer war.

"Mich hat ja auch niemand gefragt, ob ich jetzt schon erwachsen sein will. Jetzt müssen sie halt damit leben, dass ich mich wie das Kind benehme, das viele sowieso noch in mir sehen.“, erklärte sie Nissa stolz. Daraufhin hielt diese ihre Flasche hoch, um mit Serra anzustoßen und als Serra ihr sagte, dass ihr Bier schon alle war, drückte Nissa ihr ihre eigene Flasche in die Hand.

„Das Zeug schmeckt grauenvoll!“, lachte sie fröhlich, worauf Serra nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Also.“, sagte Nissa jetzt und legte ihren Kopf auf den Knien ab, die sie nahe an ihren Körper gezogen hatte.

„Also was?“, wunderte sich Serra.

„Deine Tätowierungen! Was ist mit dem auf deinem Rücken?“, fragte die Asari interessiert.

 

„Das ist die Erde, wie man sie vom Mond aus sieht.“, hörten die beiden Gregs Stimme hinter sich.

Als sie sich umdrehten, stand er vollbeladen vor ihnen. Vorsichtig drückte er Nissa einen der Teller in die Hand.

„Eine Variation von Obst und Gemüse.“, nickte er ihr zu, als die Asari dankend das Essen entgegen nahm. Dann wandte er sich Serra zu. „Ich wusste nicht, was du magst. Also habe ich einfach von allem etwas mitgebracht. Hoffe das ist okay so.“, bekannte er verlegen. Serras Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Geruch der verschiedenen Lebensmittel, die vor ihr Gesicht gehalten wurden. Sie hatte ganz vergessen wie groß ihr Hunger war.

„Danke, das sieht gut aus.“, antwortete sie. „Und es riecht sogar noch besser.“ Auf Serras Teller stapelten sich verschiedene Sorten von gerilltem Fleisch und Gemüse, Obst und eine Art Brot. Dazu einige Dips und Soßen.

„Guten Appetit.“, sagte Greg, setzte sich neben Serra und begann zu essen.

„Hey, ich hol mir noch was zu trinken. Soll ich euch etwas mitbringen?“, fragte Nissa, als sie Aufstand. Zur Antwort hob Serra die Flasche in ihrer Hand und auch Greg nickte, woraufhin die Asari sich auf den Weg machte.

 

Jetzt allein, aßen die beiden schweigend weiter.

„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?“, fragte Greg zwischen zwei Bissen. Serra sah ihn nur an.

„Ich dachte, du bist sauer.“, antwortete sie kleinlaut.

„Warum?“

„Weil ich…“

„Weil du gesagt hast, dass du mich hasst?“ Serra nickte und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Greg aber lächelte sie nur an.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich deshalb sauer bin?“ Serra traute sich kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen, weil sie so ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres blöden Spruchs hatte.

„Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Manchmal rede ich einfach so daher, ohne daran zu denken, wie es dem anderen vielleicht dabei geht.“, versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Greg sie beobachtete.

 _„Bestimmt bin ich schon knallrot. Und er starrt mich einfach nur an. Wenn er doch nur etwas sagen würde!“_ Der junge Mann aber schwieg.

„Bitte sag doch was.“, flüsterte Serra und traute sich jetzt doch ihn anzusehen.

„Ich frage mich wie rot dein Gesicht noch werden kann.“, sagte er ernst und schob sich ein Stück Obst in den Mund. Daraufhin konnte Serra nichts erwidern und starrte ihn nur verständnislos an. Als Greg ihren Blick sah, verlor er die Fassung und lachte aus vollem Hals los.

„Idiot!“, schrie Serra ihn empört an und stieß ihn von sich weg. Das hatte nur den Effekt, dass er jetzt lachend im Sand lag und sich mehrere Leute nach ihnen umdrehten.

 _„Lach du nur, solange du es noch kannst.“_ , dachte Serra bitter und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt. Sie wollte grade aufstehen, als Greg sie packte. Überrascht verlor die junge Frau das Gleichgewicht und landete, mit dem Ellenbogen voraus, auf Shepards Bauch. Der Lieutenant keuchte nur und krümmte sich auf Grund des unerwarteten Hiebs.

 _„Na super, Serra! Jetzt hau doch einfach den Commander k.o.!“_ , dachte sie und rollte sich schnell von ihm runter.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie Greg besorgt.

„Pekkan?“, keuchte er nach einem kurzen Augenblick leise. Serra musste sich über ihn beugen, damit sie überhaupt verstand.

„Ja?“

„Jetzt bin ich sauer.“, flüsterte er ihr zu und griff nach ihrer linken Hand, die sie unbewusst auf seiner Brust abgelegt hatte. Als er ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf, das Serra nicht deuten konnte. Im nächsten Moment grinste er schelmisch und zog ihre Hand in Richtung seiner Schulter, woraufhin die junge Frau abermals das Gleichgewicht verlor. Dann lag Serra schneller auf dem Rücken als sie gucken konnte und Greg hatte sich halb über sie geschoben. Serra spürte, wie ihr Gesicht brannte und ihr Puls sich beschleunigte.

 _„Was passiert hier gerade?“_ , wunderte sie sich, brachte aber keinen Ton raus. Wie in Trance konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als in seine grünen Augen zu schauen und er schaute zurück. Das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, ebenso wie der verspielte Ausdruck, der vor einigen Sekunden darin lag. Serra konnte deutlich seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, so nahe war sie ihm.

 _„Komm schon Serra, du hast hier nur zwei Möglichkeiten!“_ , schrie sie sich in Gedanken selbst an. _„Entweder stehst du jetzt auf und rennst weg, oder du küsst ihn!“_ Greg schien zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein, da sein Blick kurz zu ihren Lippen wanderte, während er sich ihr weiter näherte. Serra war schon nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken und alles was sie jetzt noch wahrnahm war das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und Gregs warmer Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

 

„Ähm, störe ich?“ Erschrocken blickten Greg und Serra hoch und sahen, dass Nissa vor ihnen stand. Schnell lösten sie sich voneinander und Serra sprang panisch auf.

_„Wie lange stehst du da schon?“_

„Nein, quatsch. Ich…äh…Oh, Bier! Danke.“, brabbelte sie darauf los und schnappte sich eine der Flaschen, die Nissa dabei hatte. „Mann, ich bin am Verdursten. Du warst ganz schön lange weg.“

„Ja, ich musste etwas auf den Cocktail warten.“, erklärte Nissa mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und hob das bunte Getränk in ihrer Linken in die Höhe. Serra nickte nur, während sie ihr Bier in einigen großen Schlucken leerte.

„Danke nochmal. Ich wollte eben eine Runde schwimmen gehen.“, brabbelte Serra, drehte sich etwas zu schnell um und fiel fast hin. Abwehrend hob sie die Hand, als Greg Anstalten machte ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Schon gut, alles bestens.“, sagte sie eine Spur zu laut und stampfte zum Wasser, während sie meinte zu spüren, wie sich Gregs Blick in ihren Rücken bohrte.

 _„Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit dir!“_ , schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Sie ist nicht deine Schwester, oder?“, hörte sie Nissa noch sagen. Gregs Antwort hörte sie nicht mehr, weil sie den Kopf bereits unter Wasser hatte.

 

Den Rest des Abends versuchte Serra Shepard aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie vermied es sich zu Leuten zu setzen, wenn er bereits da war und fand immer eine Ausrede, wenn es mal andersrum war und er sich zu ihrer Gruppe gesellte. Wenn er sie dabei erwischte, wie sie ihn gedankenverloren ansah, dann lief sie sofort rot an und drehte sich weg. Leider entwickelte Serra dabei die Taktik, sich eine Bierflasche ins Gesicht zu rammen und war deshalb schon bald so angetrunken, dass Clyde ihr das nächste Getränk verweigerte.

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest ´nen Gang runterschalten?“

„Wieso?“, lallte Serra.

„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, was da so zwischen dir und Greg läuft.“, fing Clyde an. „Und es geht mich sicher auch nichts an, aber jedes Mal wenn er dich ansieht, leerst du eine Flasche auf Ex.“ Serra sah ihn ungläubig an. „Und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass er dich ziemlich häufig ansieht.“, grinste Clyde verschwörerisch.

„Also, läuft da was mit euch?“

 „Nein!“, rief Serra empört.

  _„Halt die Klappe. Schrei doch nicht so!“_ Clyde lachte.

„Ok, wenn du das sagst. Aber ich passe ab jetzt auf was du so trinkst.“, bestimmte er und drückte der jungen Frau eine Limonade in die Hand. Skeptisch schaute Serra auf die bunte Verpackung des Getränks in ihrer Hand.

„Echt jetzt?“, fragte sie ungläubig. Clyde lachte und nickte.

 _„Du bist der Beste!“_ , dachte sie und sagte: „Naja, wenn es sein muss.“

Und so verbrachte Serra die meiste Zeit mit Clyde, der aufpasste, dass sie nicht zu viel trank. Clyde, der keine Fragen zu Shepard stellte. Clyde, der einfach ein guter Freund war. Serra stellte fest, dass sie den jungen Mann sehr gerne mochte. Sie hatten einen ähnlich schrägen Humor und einen ähnlichen Geschmack was Musik anging. Der kleine Unterschied bestand allerdings in der Tatsache, dass diese Sachen für Clyde uralte Klassiker der Menschheitsgeschichte waren, während sie für Serra die aktuellen Hits darstellten. Aber das fiel in den Gesprächen mit Clyde nicht weiter auf und Serra konnte sich etwas entspannen. Nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen ihre komplette Musikbibliothek in mühevoller Kleinarbeit von ihrem Laptop auf ihr Omnitool überspielt hatte, war Serra jetzt in der Lage damit sogar anzugeben.

„Hier hör dir das mal an.“, sagte sie gerade zu Clyde. „Das ist einer meiner Lieblingssongs. Spätes zwanzigstes Jahrhundert. Es heißt „Round Here“ und ist von einer Gruppe, die sich Counting Crows nannte.“, erklärte sie und spielte die Datei ab. Nach einem kurzen Gitarrenintro sang eine Männerstimme aus Serras Omnitool.

„Step out the front door like a ghost, into the fog where no one notices, the contrast of white on white“ Schon nach den ersten Worten strahlte Clyde über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dieses Lied!“, schrie er. Serra staunte nicht schlecht, als der dunkelhäutige Mann neben ihr anfing mitzusingen. „And in between the moon and you, the angels get a better view, of the crumbling difference between wrong and right.”

 

Hinter sich hörte Serra Megan lachen, während sie mit Clyde lauthals mitsang.

„Hey Shep, die kleine Serra hier anzuschleppen war anscheinend doch eine gute Idee. Clyde hat endlich jemanden, der auf denselben Scheiß steht wie er.“, sagte Clydes Schwester und Serra erstarrte, als sie Gregs Antwort hörte.

„Jeden Tag eine gute Tat. Ich komm mir schon vor wie ‘n scheiß Pfadfinder.“ Scheinbar saß er direkt hinter ihr, die Frage war nur wie lange schon.

 _„Er hört sich betrunken an.“_ , dachte Serra traurig, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Getränk in ihrer Hand und ihr fiel ein, dass sie selbst nicht mehr nüchtern war. Mit dem nächsten Lied begannen auch schon die Beschwerden, allen voran Peter, der sich lautstark zu Wort meldete.

„Hey Süße! Wenn ihr hier schon so einen Krach macht, dann spielt wenigstens etwas wozu wir normalen Menschen auch tanzen können!“ Serra reagierte nicht darauf, aber Clyde sprang dafür auf die Füße und streckte Serra die Hand hin.

„Komm Serra, zeigen wir den alten Säcken hier mal wie man dazu tanzt.“ Serra schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte jetzt nicht wirklich tanzen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Shepard da saß und sie beobachtete.

„Nee, Clyde lass mal. Ich mach einfach die Musik aus.“, gab sie klein bei.

„Geht nicht!“, rief Clyde und riss an Serras Arm, so dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als aufzustehen. In dem Moment begann auch schon das nächste Lied, und Serra lächelte bei dem Gedanken, an das erste Mal, als sie es gehört hatte. Die Situation war dieser gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen.

 

_Serra hatte sich grade von ihrem Freund getrennt, der es scheinbar völlig in Ordnung fand, wenn er mit anderen Mädels rummachte, weil er „halt was getrunken hatte“. Serra nannte ihn ein bescheuertes Arschloch und die Tussi eine dreckige Schlampe, nahm ihre Jacke und griff sich im Herausstürmen eine Flasche Tequila von einem der Tische. Sie war einen knappen Kilometer gelaufen, als sie endlich eine Parkbank fand und sich darauf fallen ließ. Dann hatte sie einige Schlucke aus der Flasche genommen und heulend ihren Bruder angerufen. Enis hatte zwar nicht verstanden was los war, aber es immerhin noch geschafft Serra ihren Aufenthaltsort zu entlocken. Zwanzig Minuten und ca. eine Drittel Flasche Tequila später, hatte ihr großer Bruder sie gefunden und ihr den Alkohol abgenommen._

_„Das solltest du dir gar nicht angewöhnen.“, hatte er gesagt, als er sie in den Arm nahm._

_„Aber…“, hatte Serra sich noch versucht zu beschweren. Aber Enis hatte es nicht zugelassen._

_„Wenn du dich jedes Mal mit Alkohol zudröhnst, wenn irgendein Kerl sich wie ein Arsch benimmt, dann wirst du den Großteil deines Lebens betrunken sein.“, hatte er gesagt und ihr dabei eine lose Strähne hinter das Ohr gesteckt._

_„Oh Mann, Enis. Hör auf immer so scheiß erwachsen zu sein.“ Serra wusste zwar, dass ihr Bruder Recht hatte, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht zugestehen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht, denn sie wollte weiter getröstet werden. „Was machst du denn so viel besser, wenn es dir beschissen geht?“, hatte sie ihn trotzig gefragt. Enis war daraufhin nur aufgestanden und hatte Serra lange Zeit nur angesehen._

_„Wir gehen tanzen.“, hatte er entschlossen gesagt und ihr die Hand hingehalten. Und so waren sie in die nächstbeste Diskothek gegangen, irgendein Laden, der die Charts rauf und runter gespielt hatte. Und dann lief plötzlich doch ein gutes Lied: Keep Your Head Up von Ben Howard. Und Serra hatte getanzt. Sie war damals sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen._

„Keep your head up, keep your heart strong, keep your mind set, keep your hair long!“, hörte sie Clyde singen. Erst da fiel Serra auf, wo sie war und was sie machte. Sie tanzte mit Clyde betrunken im Sand und die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Dann war der Song auch schon zu Ende und Serra blieb wie versteinert stehen. Erst da fiel ihrem Tanzpartner auf, dass sie weinte.

„Hey, was ist los Serra?“, fragte er sie besorgt.

„Nichts schon gut.“, versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin einfach nur betrunken.“, versuchte sie einen Scherz zu machen. Der Versuch schlug leider fehl und die Tatsache, dass sich jetzt auch Shepard nach ihnen umgedreht hatte, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

 _„Er darf mich nicht so sehen.“_ , dachte sie panisch und wollte gerade die Flucht antreten, als Clyde sie packte und fest an seine Brust drückte.

„Hey, hey.“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Hat er irgendwas gemacht?“, fragte er besorgt. Serra schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Hat er irgendwas **nicht** gemacht?“, fragte Clyde daraufhin und Serra hörte, dass er lächelte. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wolltest du, dass er etwas macht?“, für diese Frage hatte sich Clyde extra zu ihr herunter gebeugt und grinste sie jetzt frech an. Da musste Serra dann auch lachen.

„Du Blödmann.“, schluchzte sie kurz und verpasste Clyde einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Willst du mir erzählen was los ist? Oder sollen wir weitertanzen?“, fragte er sie neugierig.

„Lass uns erst mal tanzen.“, antwortet Serra mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, während ihr noch eine letzte Träne über die Wange lief. Clyde wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg und drückte seine neue Freundin noch einmal fest an sich.

„Hey, heaven is a place we know. Heaven is the arms that hold us, long before we go*.”, sang Serras Omnitool.

 

Über Elysiums Hauptstadt war die Sonne bereits untergegangen, aber die jungen Leute am Strand fingen gerade erst an zu feiern. Aus diversen Omnitools erklang mittlerweile die Lieblingsmusik des jeweiligen Besitzers und jedes hatte eine kleine Gruppe Tänzer um sich herum versammelt. Die Menge um Serra und Clyde wuchs und schrumpfte abhängig von den Stücken, die die beiden auswählten.

 _„Man kann es ja nicht jedem Recht machen.“_ , dachte Serra, als sich mal wieder eine Gruppe auflöste. Sie und Clyde tauschten währenddessen fröhlich die Musikstücke auf ihren Geräten aus, so dass sich Serras Bibliothek schon nach kurzer Zeit um eine beachtliche Menge vergrößert hatte.

  _„Alles Songs, die ich niemals hätte kennenlernen dürfen, wenn ich nicht hier gelandet wäre.“_ Gerade tanzten sie wieder zu einem von Serras „Klassikern“ und Clyde erfreute sich an dem neuen Juwel seiner Musiksammlung, als Serra bemerkte wie durstig sie geworden war. Sie gab Clyde das universelle Zeichen für „Sollen wir was trinken?“, indem sie so tat, als würde sie ein Glas an den Mund führen. Er nickte zustimmend und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu den Getränken.

„Setz dich ruhig, ich hole was.“, sagte Clyde als sie bei einer kleinen Gruppe Leute ankamen und Serra setzte sich ohne genau darauf zu achten neben wen.

 

„Hey Serra.“, sprach sie jemand an und Serra drehte sich nach der Stimme um. Zu ihrer Rechten saß Nissa und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Alles klar bei dir?“ Serra lächelte zurück.

„Ja, alles gut. Obwohl Clyde mir den Alkoholhahn zugedreht hat.“, zwinkerte sie der Asari zu, die verständnisvoll nickte.

„Du hast auch ziemlich flott getrunken, nachdem…“, weiter kam Nissa nicht, denn im nächsten Moment ertönte Gregs Stimme aus einiger Entfernung.

„Verdammt nochmal Meg! Sag deinem verdammten Bruder, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Mist scheren soll!“, brüllte er über den Strand, während er auf die Gruppe zusteuerte. Als er Serra entdeckte schnaubte er kurz und ließ sich neben Nissa in den Sand fallen.

„Musst du nicht schon längst im Bett sein?“, schnauzte er Serra an.

„Was?“, antwortet die junge Frau verständnislos.

„Der Doc sagte doch du sollst spätestens Mitternacht zu Hause sein.“, bemerkte er mit einem herablassenden Unterton.

 _„Ah, da hat sich unser Arschloch-Shepard also die ganze Zeit versteckt.“_ , dachte Serra und schluckte ihren Kommentar herunter. Nissa gab sich die größte Mühe die Situation zu entschärfen, aber Shepard war zu betrunken um zu merken, dass er zu weit ging. Das dann Clyde mit einem blauen Auge zurückkam, trug nicht unbedingt zur Deeskalation bei.

 

„Wer war das Clyde?“, fragte Serra ihn.

„Lass es gut sein, Serra.“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, aber die drehte sich nur, einer Ahnung folgend, zu Shepard um, der sie hämisch angrinste. Da verlor Serra die Fassung und sprang auf die Füße. Wenn Serra Pekkan bei einer Sache keinen Spaß verstand, dann wenn Leute einfach ihre Freunde verletzten.

„WAS STIMMT NICHT MIT DIR?“, brüllte sie Shepard an.

„Was willst du denn jetzt von mir?“, motzte der zurück. Serra baute sich vor dem Lieutenant auf.

„Sag mal tickst du noch ganz sauber? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Leuten auf die Fresse schlagen!“, schrie sie ihn an. Jetzt stand Greg ebenfalls auf und sah auf sie herab.

„Dann bring deinem Freund mal besser bei, dass er sich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute heraushalten soll.“

„Ach und was hat Clyde bitte so schlimmes gemacht, dass du meinst, du dürftest ihm dafür eine reinhauen?“ Serra merkte nicht, wie es um sie herum still geworden war. Ihr Streit mit Greg hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden in Hörweite erregt. Aber selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, dann wäre es ihr auch egal gewesen. Serra war dabei völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Alles was sie noch sehen konnte war das Veilchen in Clydes Gesicht und Greg, der dafür verantwortlich war. Shepard trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte sie grob am Arm.

„Es ist mir scheißegal was da mit euch läuft und warum er glaubt, er müsse auf dich aufpassen.“, fauchte er sie gefährlich an. „Aber mir erzählt hier niemand, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe.“ Serra wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich Nissa vor sie schob.

„Lass sie los, Mensch!“, zischte sie und kurz flackerte ein blaues Licht um sie auf.

„ _Biotik!“_ , dachte Serra erschrocken und im nächsten Moment hatte Shepard die Asari zur Seite gestoßen, dass diese im Sand vor Clydes Füßen landete. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„JETZT REICHTS!“, schrie Serra und die Tränen schossen ihr vor Wut in die Augen. „So benimmt sich also ein Lieutenant der Allianz? Frauen und Kinder verhauen? Ist das alles was du drauf hast?“ Ein Zischen ging durch die Menge, die immerhin zu einem Großteil aus Soldaten bestand. „Was ist dein Problem Shepard? Das du nicht bekommen hast, was du wolltest. Ist es das? Und Leute wie du sollen die Galaxie retten?“, spie sie ihm ihre Wut entgegen.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Pekkan?“, fauchte Greg.

„Worauf ich hinaus will?“, brüllte Serra und ihr wurde schwindelig. „ICH ZEIG DIR WORAUF ICH HINAUS WILL!“ Sie fühlte sich als würde sie gleich ersticken, etwas stimmte hier nicht und zu ihrer Wut mischte sich Panik, als sie sich nicht aus Gregs Griff lösen konnte.

„Lass mich verdammt noch mal los.“, rief sie unter Tränen. „FAHR ZUR HÖLLE, SHEPARD!“ Ein blaues Licht flackerte kurz auf und im nächsten Moment fiel Shepard rückwärts in den Sand. Durch Serras Kopf zog ein stechender Schmerz und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

 

„Verdammt, was ist mit ihr?“ Stimmen ganz weit weg.

„Ist sie bewusstlos?“ Finger an ihrem Hals. Sie drücken zu stark. „Oh Göttin, ich spüre keinen Puls!“, eine panische Quiekstimme.

„Geh zur Seite, Gelari.“

 _„Die klingt ja wie Nissa! Wie lustig.“_ Wieder Finger an ihrem Hals, aber diese sind sanfter. Jetzt sind die Finger an ihrem Handgelenk, sie scheinen etwas zu suchen.

_„Hab ich das nicht schon mal geträumt?“_

„Gibt es hier denn keinen Sanitäter?“, die Nissastimme scheint Angst zu haben.

 _„Hey, Nissas Stimme! Ich bin Sanitäter, sozusagen.“_ Schritte. Dann fasst ihr jemand ins Gesicht, und sie riecht Alkohol.

 „Hey Serra. Ich bin’s. Kannst du mich hören?“

 _„Hey, die Stimme war das letzte Mal auch da. Greg? Huhu, was machst du denn hier?“_ Noch mehr Schritte, wieder kommt jemand.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Shepard. Hast du nicht schon genug angestellt für einen Abend?“

 _„Oh, Clydes Stimme ist auch da!“_ Jemand greift nach ihrer Hand, und streichelt sie vorsichtig.

„Hey Süße, kannst du mich hören?“

_„Könnte mal jemand Peter klarmachen, dass ich nicht Süße heiße? Oder Babe, Kleines. Was auch immer!“_

„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal alle wieder. Und geht ein paar Schritte zurück.“, die Peterstimme ist sauer. „Verdammt!“

„Was ist mit ihr Pete?“, die Gregstimme hat Angst, wie die anderen auch. Nur Peters Stimme hat keine Angst, sie ist wütend.

„Sie hat keine Implantate, Greg. Das ist mit ihr. Wie alt ist die Kleine überhaupt?“

_„Psst. Ich versuche hier zu schlafen. Könnt ihr euch nicht irgendwo anders anschreien?“_

„Neunzehn.“, antworten drei Stimmen gleichzeitig. Es sind die Stimmen, die wie Nissa, Clyde und Greg klingen, die die Serra am liebsten mag.

_„Hey, was für ein Zufall! Ich bin auch neunzehn!“_

„Und warum zum Teufel hat eine neunzehnjährige Biotikerin keine Scheiß – Biotikimplantate?“

 _„Gute Frage! Warum eigentlich nicht? Bekommt man die nicht schon als Kind?“_ So langsam wurde Serra auch wütend, denn sicherlich gab es keinen triftigen Grund dafür, dass ein Biotiker in dem Alter noch immer ohne Verstärker durch die Gegend lief. Das war doch unfair, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich.

 _„Ist das gefährlich?“_ Serra versuchte sie Augen zu öffnen, aber wieder war da dieses komische Gefühl. So als ob jemand ihr Gehirn kitzeln würde. Nach mehreren Versuchen schaffte sie es endlich, die Lider einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und sah nur blaues Licht.

  _„Was ist das?“_ , dachte sie und wieder war der Kopfschmerz da. Das letzte was sie hörte bevor alles wieder verstummte, war Peters Stimme, die seltsam gedämpft klang.

„Verdammt! Sie krampft. Shep! Krankenwagen! Sof…“

 

*“I will be blessed“ by Ben Howard.


	4. Der Skyllianische Angriff

Serra erwachte am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Krankenhauszimmer. Langsam blinzelte sie gegen die Helligkeit an und versuchte, sich an den vergangen Abend zu erinnern, doch der übermäßige Alkoholkonsum der letzten Nacht trübte ihr Gedächtnis. Die einzige Erkenntnis, zu der Serra gelangte, war, dass ihr Kopf schmerzte.

„Au.“, stöhnte sie und griff sich an die Stirn. „Wie viel hab ich getrunken?“

„´ne ganze Menge.“, antwortete jemand und Clyde schob sich in Serras Blickfeld. Er lächelte müde und sah sie besorgt an. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er.

„Mein Kopf bringt mich um.“, grinste sie ihn schief an und versuchte, langsam aufzustehen. „Aber warum bist du hier? Und wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ Clyde schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, während er Serra dabei zusah, wie sie einige Male schwankend aufstand, nur um sich gleich wieder auf das Bett zu setzten.

„Du weißt nicht, was gestern passiert ist, oder?“ Diesmal war es an Serra den Kopf zu schütteln. Seufzend setzte sich der junge Mann zu ihr, und begann zu erzählen, was passiert war.

 

Nachdem Clyde seine Ausführungen zum vergangenen Abend beendet hatte, saß Serra noch eine Weile fassungslos auf der Bettkante.

 „Biotik?“, fragte sie nach einer langen Pause. „Okay Clyde! Du willst mich jetzt doch verarschen, oder?“ Clyde sah sie ernst an und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab, Serra.“

„Aber ich bin keine Biotikerin!“, rief Serra und sprang vom Bett auf.

 _„Schlechte Idee.“_ , dachte sie und hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten, weil ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Sie wäre fast hingefallen, als Clyde sie am Arm packte und wieder auf der Bettkante platzierte.

„Bleib ruhig, Serra. Ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt einfach rumlaufen solltest.“ Die junge Frau nickte nur und rieb sich wieder den Kopf. Clyde wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich die Zimmertür mit leisem Zischen öffnete und Doktor Nowak den Raum betrat. Sie warf dem jungen Mann einen skeptischen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser kurz nickte und den Raum verließ. Serra schaute nur verwirrt zwischen der Ärztin und ihrem Freund hin und her, weil sie nicht verstand, was vor sich ging und es scheinbar niemand für nötig erachtete, ihr etwas zu erklären.

 

Wortlos ging Dr. Nowak zu Serra herüber und begann sie zu scannen. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung schaltete die Ärztin ihr Universalwerkzeug aus, setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante und seufzte erschöpft. In diesem Zustand hatte Serra die andere Frau noch nie gesehen. Selbst nach Nachtschichten und langen Operationen schaffte sie es, frisch und ausgeruht auszusehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie es jetzt nicht tat, machte Serra nervös.

„Sonya? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte die junge Frau vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Ärztin. Dr. Nowak drehte sich lächelnd zu Serra um und blickte ihr einige Sekunden in die Augen, bevor sie ihre Hand auf die der jungen Frau legte.

„Nein, Liebes. Leider nicht.“, sagte sie ruhig und seufzte. Serra zog die Luft scharf ein, als sie diese Bestätigung erhielt, sprach aber kein Wort. „Deine Scans zeigen, dass die E-Zero Einlagerungen stärker wachsen, als ich zunächst angenommen habe.“, fuhr Dr. Nowak nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Sie haben einige Tumore gebildet, auch in deinem Gehirn. Momentan scheinen sie noch gutartig zu sein und kein umliegendes Gewebe zu zerstören. Sollten sie aber weiterhin in dem bisherigen Tempo weiterwachsen, dann kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass es zu Mutationen kommt.“ Die Ärztin sprach ruhig und drückte sich betont einfach aus, um Serra die Möglichkeit zu geben, dass sie unterbrechen konnte, sollte sie Fragen haben. Serra andererseits hatte die größte Mühe sich in diesem Moment auf das Gesagte zu konzentrieren, weil ihr Kopf wieder so unfassbar stark schmerzte. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und Dr. Nowak, die sie die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam beobachtete, unterbrach ihre Erklärungen.

„Serra, geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie besorgt und war bereits dabei ihr Omnitool einzuschalten.

„Mein Kopf… er tut so weh.“, stöhnte Serra. Die Ärztin nickte, während sie aus ihrer Kitteltasche eine kleine Spritze zog.

„Die Kopfschmerzen sind, ebenso wie die Krampfanfälle von letzter Nacht, ein Symptom des Hirntumors.“, erklärte sie. „Das ist ein Antiepileptikum, das fürs erste gegen die Anfälle helfen soll. Und hier.“ Nachdem Dr. Nowak Serra die Spritze verabreicht hatte, drückte sie der jungen Frau noch zwei kleine weiße Tabletten in die Hand. „Gegen die Kopfschmerzen.“ Dankend nahm Serra die Erleichterung versprechenden Medikamente entgegen und schluckte sie schnell ohne Wasser herunter. Danach saß sie einfach nur schweigend auf dem Bett, wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachließ, und versuchte, einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu formen.

Nach einer Weile sah Serra auf und schaute Dr. Nowak an, die noch immer vor ihr stand. „Also?“, fragte sie.

„Also was?“, stutze die Ärztin.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt? Wie willst du dieses Ding aus meinem Kopf holen?“ Serra wollte wissen, wie ihre Chancen standen. Wenn es schon unklar war, ob sie jemals wieder nach Hause kam, dann wollte sie wenigstens wissen, ob sie in dieser Dimension noch eine Zukunft hatte. „Und bitte sei ehrlich, Sonya. Ich ertrag das schon.“, sagte die junge Frau nüchtern, als Dr. Nowak kurz zögerte.

„Na, wir werden ihn natürlich entfernen. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige, der mir Sorgen bereitet. Zwei weitere Tumore sitzen an deinem Rückenmark und sollten sie wachsen, besteht das Risiko, dass du gelähmt wirst.“, erklärte die Ärztin offen.

„Also mehr als eine OP?“, fragte Serra und Dr. Nowak nickte.

„Ich plane zwei Eingriffe.“, teilte sie ihrer Patientin mit. „Des Weiteren eine Gentherapie, die, bei Erfolg, die Ausbildung neuer Tumore verhindern soll.“ Die junge Frau hörte den Ausführungen ihrer Ärztin aufmerksam zu.

„Wann geht´s los?“, fragte sie anschließend.

„Die Therapie beginnt noch heute, ebenso die Vorbereitungen für den ersten Eingriff. Dann sollten wir in zwei Tagen operieren können.“ Serra nickte.

„Je früher, desto besser.“, murmelte sie und Dr. Nowak stimmte ihr zu. Nachdem sie Serra den geplanten Ablauf genauer erklärt hatte, verließ sie den Raum, damit ihre Patientin sich ausruhen konnte. Die junge Frau hörte noch, wie Dr. Nowak Clyde mitteilte, dass er fürs Erste nach Hause gehen sollte, bevor sich die Tür hinter der Ärztin schloss. Kurz darauf fiel Serra in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem sie nur einmal kurz geweckt wurde, um den ersten Schluck aus ihrem Gencocktail zu nehmen, der in Form von vier verschiedenen Spritzen kam.

 

In der darauf folgenden Nacht griffen die Piraten Elysium an. Obwohl Serra die ganze Zeit auf ihre Ankunft gewartet hatte, so hatte sie jetzt das Gefühl, dass dies der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt für die Attacke war. Hatte sie sich morgens noch einer Reihe Scans unterzogen und eine Behandlung im Rahmen der Gentherapie über sich ergehen lassen, so rannte sie jetzt durch die Krankenhausflure, um bei der Versorgung der Verletzten zu helfen.

 _„Hat dieser Scheißplanet keine Verteidigungsanlagen?“_ , dachte Serra, während sie eine junge Frau scannte, die keinerlei offensichtlichen Verletzungen hatte, aber trotzdem bewusstlos war.

  _„Wie schaffen diese Schweine es auf die Oberfläche?“_

„Scheiße!“, fluchte sie laut, als der Scanner ein Ergebnis lieferte. Ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Die Frau sah vielleicht unverletzt aus, aber der äußerliche Schein trog, der interne Schaden hingegen war immens. Mit zitternder Hand schob Serra die Bluse der Verletzten hoch und zog bei dem Anblick des Blutergusses scharf die Luft ein.

 _„Wie viel Glück hab ich in diesem Gebäude eigentlich gehabt?“_ , schoss es ihr kurz durch den Kopf, während sich ihr Körper fast automatisch in Bewegung setzte. Sie holte eine Trage und legte, mithilfe eines Sanitäters, die verletzte Frau langsam darauf ab.

„Was hat sie? Die sieht doch gut aus?“, fragte der Sanitäter skeptisch, als Serra ihm die Scandaten auf sein Universalwerkzeug schickte.

„Schwere innere Blutungen nach stumpfem Trauma.“, antwortete Serra und schob die Bluse wieder hoch, damit er die Verfärbungen am Bauch der Frau sehen konnte.

„OP 2, sofort!“, sagte er und kennzeichnete die Bewusstlose als Notfall, so dass jetzt ein rotes Licht an der Trage blinkte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

 

Erleichtert überließ Serra die Patientin in die Obhut eines jungen Arztes, der ihr zunickte und dann im OP verschwand. Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und ging in die andere Richtung fort. Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhausfoyer füllte sie einen Becher mit Wasser aus einem Spender und leerte diesen in einem Zug. Das Foyer war voller Menschen. Einige suchten nach Hilfe, andere suchten nach Angehörigen und dritte, wie Serra, versuchten zu helfen.

Den Blick über die Menge gleiten lassend entdeckte Serra neben vereinzelten Asari, auch einige Salarianer und, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, sogar zwei Turianer, die unbehaglich in einer Ecke kauerten. Neugierig ging Serra auf die Aliens zu und wurde gleich von einem aufgeregten Salarianer abgepasst. Die amphibienartige Kreatur redete so schnell auf die junge Frau ein, dass diese sich Sorgen machte, ob das Übersetzungsprogramm auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug in der Lage war alles richtig wiederzugeben. Sie musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um zu verstehen, was der Salarianer von ihr wollte und dabei aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

 _„Und ich dachte, Mordin redet schnell.“_ , dachte sie sich, während sie auf eine Gelegenheit wartete zu Wort zukommen. Noch während er sprach, scannte Serra ihr Gegenüber mit dem Medizinscanner ihres Omnitools. Das war zwar nur auf die menschliche Physiologie ausgelegt, sollte aber in der Lage sein gegebenenfalls innere Blutungen auch bei anderen Spezies anzuzeigen. Erst als sie das Ergebnis dem Salarianer vor die großen Augen hielt, hörte dieser aus zu sprechen und atmete erleichtert durch. Nachdem sie das Gleiche auch bei seinen Kollegen gemacht hatte und allen versicherte unverletzt zu sein, konnte sich Serra endlich von den aufgeregten Aliens verabschieden.

 _„Frösche auf Speed.“_ , dachte sie schmunzelnd und ging zögerlich auf die Turianer zu.

Aus der Nähe erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine Frau und einen Mann handelte. Er hatte beide Hände um den Unterarm seiner Begleiterin gelegt und schien so eine Blutung stoppen zu wollen.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“, fragte Serra vorsichtig. Als Antwort erhielt sie von dem männlichen Turianer nur ein gefährliches Knurren, dass sie einen Schritt zurück machen ließ.

 _„Wow, ganz ruhig Brauner!“_ , dachte die junge Frau. Die Turianerin war ihr zum Glück freundlicher gesinnt und nahm ruhig die Hände ihres Partners von ihrem Unterarm, so dass Serra sehen konnte, wie aus einer tiefen Schnittwunde eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit gleichmäßig herauslief. Mit einer sanften Bewegung legte sie die Hände des Turianers wieder um die Wunde.

„Halten Sie ihren Arm hoch. Ja, genau so. Der Verwundete Arm sollte dabei über Herzniveau bleiben.“, erklärte sie dem Alien, der bei ihrer Berührung überrascht zurückgezuckt war.

„Ich kenne mich mit der turianischen Physiologie zwar nicht besonders gut aus, aber wie es aussieht haben Sie sich vermutlich eine Vene verletzt.“, sprach sie jetzt zu der Turianerin, die ihr aufmerksam zuhörte und dabei leicht mit ihren Kieferplatten flatterte. Wortlos deutete Serra ihr an, dass sie sich hinlegen sollte und die Turianerin tat dies, ohne zu protestieren.

„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen etwas Medigel besorgen, aber dieser Verband sollte die Blutung stillen.“, erklärte Serra den Aliens und ließ einen Xenobiologen holen, der sich mit Turianern auskannte.

„Siehst du, nicht alle Menschen sind schlecht.“, hörte sie die verletzte Turianerin noch sagen, als sie ging.

 

Nachdem sie auch die Asari gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas brauchte, machte Serra sich daran einige Verbandstaschen mit dem Material aus einem ihrer Lager zu füllen. Schließlich war das auch ihre eigentliche Aufgabe. Serra sollte etwas Ordnung in das Chaos bringen, so dass die Sanitäter und Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen konnten. Zumindest war das der ursprüngliche Plan gewesen und selbst dazu hatte sie Dr. Nowak zunächst mühsam überreden müssen. Schon bald aber half Serra bei allem, wo ein zusätzliches Paar Hände gebraucht wurde. Sie versorgte kleinere Wunden mit einfachen Verbänden und Pflastern, kühlte Verbrennungen oder fixierte Fußgelenke. Medigel war begrenzt und damit zu kostbar für oberflächliche Schnittverletzungen. Zwar hatte Serra ihre kleinen Vorräte, aber niemand konnte ihr sagen, wie viele Verletzte es geben würde.

 _„Better save than sorry!“_ , hörte Serra die Stimme ihres Onkels sagen und sie hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl es wirklich zu verstehen.

 

Sie legte gerade einem kleinen Mädchen einen Verband an, als sie durch laute Rufe aufgeschreckt wurde. Ein junger Mann, der die Uniform der örtlichen Sicherheitskräfte trug, war in das Krankenhaus gestürmt und schrie einen der Helfer an, der ihn nur erschrocken anstarrte.

„Bist du taub, Mann? Wir brauchen da draußen ´nen Sani! Und Medigel!“, brüllend schüttelte er den verwunderten Mann vor sich. Serra sah sich kurz im Foyer um und stellte fest, dass die anwesenden Sanitäter und Ärzte alle mit Patienten beschäftigt waren. Der aufgebrachte Sicherheitsmann hatte nur kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Serra fasste einen Entschluss. Sie befestigte mit einigen schnellen Handgriffen den Verband am Kopf ihrer kleinen Patientin, nickte der Mutter des Kindes beruhigend zu und sprang auf die Füße. Im Lauf griff sie sich gleich mehrere der frischgefüllten Verbandstaschen und ging auf den Ausgang zu. An der Tür drehte sie sich kurz um und rief den Sicherheitsbeamten zu sich.

„Hey, worauf wartest du?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Ich hab keine Zeit für deine Scherze, Kleine!“, fauchte er. „Da draußen brennt die Luft!“

„Du wolltest ´nen Sanitäter und Medigel, oder nicht?“, genervt hielt Serra die Taschen hoch. „Also, beweg dich. Ich hab keine Zeit hier blöd mit dir rumzustehen.“

„Du bist ´n Sani?“, fragte er ungläubig und kam langsam auf Serra zu.

 _„Nee, der Nikolaus.“_ , dachte die junge Frau, ließ sich aber nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und verließ das Krankenhaus.

 

Außerhalb des Gebäudes konnte man den Kampflärm deutlich hören und Serra versuchte, die aufkommende Angst zu unterdrücken. _„Okay, Serra. Du schaffst das!“_ , sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Du wolltest doch helfen. Das ist deine Chance.“_

„Wohin?“, fragte sie ihren Begleiter.

„Wir haben an den Zufahrtsstraßen Barrikaden errichtet.“, teilte er ihr mit und sah sich verwirrt um. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Mann von der Situation überfordert war. Ein Piratenangriff war eben nicht die übliche Polizeiarbeit, der die Sicherheitskräfte normalerweise nachgingen. Selbst Serra erkannte wie angespannt ihr Gegenüber war, dabei ging es ihr selbst nicht viel besser. Sie hatte keinerlei Kampferfahrung und zuckte bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammen. Dass sie im Ernstfall in der Lage war richtig zu reagieren, konnte sie nur hoffen. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr allerdings, dass sie möglichst weit weg von diesem nervösen Sicherheitsbeamten sein sollte, wenn besagter Ernstfall eintrat.

„Du sagtest, dass ein Sanitäter gebraucht wird.“, sagte Serra langsam. „Wo wird er gebraucht?“

„Bei der Barrikade auf der Terra Lane.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er Serra mit leerem Blick ansah und einige Male blinzelte, bevor er weitersprach. „Oder war das an der 32sten, Ecke Feynman Road?“ Serra sah dem verwirrten Sicherheitsbeamten entgeistert in die Augen.

_„Komm schon Mann! Leute sterben, während du hier rumstehst!“_

„Also.“, sagte sie ruhig. „Wo denn jetzt genau? Konzentrier dich bitte!“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, schrie er sie an. „Irgendwo im Süden!“

„Bleiben Sie ruhig und reißen Sie sich zusammen, Officer!“, brüllte Serra zurück und atmete dann einmal tief durch, um selbst wieder die Fassung zu erlangen. „Hier nimm die und verteil sie an den Stellungen im Norden. Ich versuche, auf der Südseite zu helfen.“ Während sie ruhig auf den jungen Mann einredete, drückte sie ihm einige der Verbandstaschen in die Hände. Sie selbst behielt nur zwei Stück, die sie sich um die Schultern schlang. Ihr Begleiter nickte nur stumm und ging einige Schritte, bevor er wieder stehen blieb.

„Du hast keine Waffen!“, stellte er erschrocken fest. Serra jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann sowieso nicht damit umgehen.“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich werde mich einfach aus den Kämpfen heraushalten.“ Die einfache Erklärung schien zu fruchten und der junge Mann setzte sich in nördlicher Richtung in Bewegung. Erst als Serra sah, dass er um die nächste Ecke bog, machte auch sie sich selbst auf den Weg.

 

 _„Hoffentlich schafft er das.“_ , dachte sie besorgt. _„Besonders stabil schien er ja nicht zu sein.“_ Nachdenklich biss sie auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange herum und drehte sich noch einige Male nach dem traumatisierten Sicherheitsbeamten um. Dann beschloss sie, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich weiter Sorgen zu machen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so als wolle sie sich den Gedanken abschütteln. Seltsamerweise schien es sogar zu funktionieren und Serra setzte ihren Weg fort, nachdem sie einmal tief durchatmete.

 _„Terra Lane oder 32ste Ecke Feynman Road? Wohin zuerst?“_ , überlegte sie, als sie an eine Kreuzung kam. _„Terra Lane ist näher, aber die Kreuzung an der Feynman ist größer. Da ist sicher auch mehr los und mehr los bedeutet mehr Verletzte.“_ Serra verfluchte sich leise dafür, dass sie nicht wenigstens gefragt hatte, wo es mehr Verletzte gab. Allerdings bezweifelte sie auch im nächsten Moment, dass sie eine brauchbare Antwort erhalten hätte.

„Verdammt!“, fluchend setzte sie sich in Richtung Feynman Road in Bewegung und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte. Sie war einige Meter gelaufen, als ihr etwas einfiel und sie entschlossen die Richtung änderte. Jetzt war sie also in Richtung Terra Lane unterwegs und die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf war hocherfreut.

 _„Fein gemacht, kleine Serra. Wenn wir Piraten wären, würden wir uns doch nicht mutig ins Gefecht stürzen, oder?“_ Serra grinste bei dem Gedanken und lobte sich weiterhin selbst, während sie sich vorsichtig Meter um Meter weiter ihrem Ziel näherte.

 

Nach fünf Minuten in einem lockeren Lauftempo kam Serra bei der hastig aufgestellten Barrikade an der Terra Lane an. Die Straße war zwar eine der Hauptverkehrsadern Illyrias, aber vergleichsweiße schmal und beidseitig dicht bebaut, so dass eine einfache Straßensperre die Verteidigung um ein vielfaches erleichterte. Dem Raumhafen zugewandt begrenzte eine Mauer das Stadtbild, und verhinderte so in Friedenszeiten das Auswuchern der Stadt in Richtung des Hafens. Jetzt, mitten in einem Angriff, verhinderte die Stadtmauer, dass sich die Angreifer von hinten an die verteidigenden Truppen anschleichen konnten. Außerdem konzentrierte diese künstlich geschaffene Engstelle auch den Angriff auf genau den einen Punkt. Das hatte tatsächlich den Vorteil, dass die Verteidiger sich auf die Straße vor ihnen konzentrieren konnten, allerdings waren die Angriffe hier besonders massiv.

 _„Sie schneiden den Fluchtweg zum Raumhafen ab!“_ , schoss es Serra durch den Kopf. Das hatte sie nicht einmal bedacht, sie hatte einfach angenommen, dass die Piraten hier angriffen, weil die relative Anzahl der Verteidiger geringer war als an der größeren Kreuzung.

Einige Meter entfernt war sie stehengeblieben und sah sich die Situation jetzt genauer an. Es befanden sich nur wenige Leute an der Barrikade, die meisten von ihnen in zivil. Nur vereinzelt erkannte Serra Sicherheitsbeamte in ihrer typischen leichten Panzerung, dunkelgrau und mit der einfachen Aufschrift „Illyria Security“ auf dem unteren Rücken und das Wappen Elysiums vorne auf der linken Brust. Schlicht, einfach, eindeutig.

 

 _„Die schaffen das nie!“_ , stellte Serra erschrocken fest und sah, wie einer der Verteidiger zu Boden ging. Sie sprang auf und wollte zu dem Verwundeten eilen, doch jemand packte sie hart an der Schulter und drückte sie zurück hinter den Wagen, an dem sie in Deckung gegangen war.

„Runter verdammt!“, fauchte sie eine bekannte Stimme an und Serras Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu dem Sprecher.

„Shepard!“, staunte sie nicht schlecht.

„Serra?“, antwortete der Lieutenant genauso überrascht.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?“, mischte sich eine dritte Person ein.

„Ich backe Kekse.“, antwortete Serra trocken und ließ ihren Blick an Shepard vorbei in Richtung seiner Begleiter wandern. Zu ihrem Überraschen erkannte sie, dass man Clyde, der hinter Shepard hockte, nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern auch eine Panzerung besorgt hatte.

„Ha-ha.“, erwiderte dieser ebenso trocken. „Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein und operiert werden?“ Bei dieser Aussage guckten die anderen die junge Frau erschrocken an und sie warf Clyde einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin im Moment wohl kaum Priorität.“, schnauzte sie Clyde an. „Hier draußen verbluten Menschen. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen!“ Wie, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen, hob Serra eine der Verbandstaschen an.

„Oh Gott, Süße. Ich liebe dich!“, sagte Peter und riss ihr die Tasche aus der Hand, so dass sie ihn nur verwirrt ansehen konnte. „Ich hab zwar alles eingepackt, was ich finden konnte, aber das war erschreckend wenig.“ Während er sprach, hatte er die Tasche geöffnet und inspizierte fachmännisch den Inhalt, wobei er anerkennend nickte. „Großartig, hier ist alles drin was rein gehört. Sogar…“ Mit einem amüsierten Blick, den er Serra zuwarf, hielt der Sanitäter ein buntbedrucktes Pflaster hoch.

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte Specialist Meyers, die neben Shepard in Deckung gegangen war. Sie musterte abwechselnd das Pflaster und Serra mit abschätzigen Blicken.

„Naja, ich dachte, die bunten Bilder würden Sie beruhigen Meyers.“, antwortete Serra schulterzuckend und sah wie einige sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen konnten. Shepard schaute betont angestrengt in Richtung Barrikade, und Clyde versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Reaktion zu verbergen. Meyers antwortete mit einem beleidigten Schnauben und wandte sich ebenfalls der Barrikade zu.

 _„Mann, ist die kindisch.“_ , dachte Serra und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Danach sagte sie zu Peter, der noch immer das Kinderpflaster in die Luft hielt: „Kinder mögen die ganz gern. Ich hab die Taschen schließlich aus dem Krankenhaus mitgehen lassen, da laufen die kleinen Scheißer schon mal rum.“ Peter lächelte sie ungewohnt verständnisvoll an und schlang sich die Verbandstasche um die Schulter.

„Wir werden hier draußen alles brauchen, was wir kriegen können.“, nickte er ihr zu und Serra wunderte sich kurz darüber wie ernst er Klang. Doch dann hörten sie einen lauten Knall, der die Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Gruppe wieder auf die Barrikade lenkte. Dem Lärm folgte ein Schrei und Serra schoss auf die Beine, nur um wieder gepackt und gegen den Wagen gedrückt zu werden.

„Halt den Kopf unten verdammt!“, schimpfte Peter.

„Ich muss helfen, da ist jemand verletzt.“, protestierte die junge Frau und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Soldaten zu lösen. Dieser machte aber keinerlei Anstalten sie so schnell wieder loszulassen. Wütend schnaubte Serra und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die anderen auf etwas zu warten schienen. Fragend blickte sie zu Clyde, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Shepards Richtung. Also wandte sich nun auch Serra dem Lieutenant zu und versuchte, die Schreie des Verletzten weitestgehend zu ignorieren, ohne sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

 

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen Serra versucht war selbst loszuschreien. Diese sinnlose Warterei machte sie fertig und die Schmerzensschreie des Verwundeten trugen nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei.

„Wenn er schreit, dann ist er immerhin noch am Leben.“, flüsterte Peter ihr zu. Serra wollte ihm gerade einen bösen Blick und einen dummen Spruch an den Kopf hauen, als sie sah, dass Peter sie gequält anlächelte. Da verstand sie, dass der junge Soldat genauso wie sie darunter litt, dass er dem Verwundeten nicht helfen konnte.

 _„Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so übel?“_ , dachte Serra, als sich plötzlich Shepard zu Wort meldete.

„Alles klar Leute, klare Sicht, kein Feindkontakt.“, meldete er und drehte sich zu seinen Kameraden um. „Meyers, Barrikade sichern.“, befahl er.

„Aye!“, antwortete diese zackig und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Pete, schaff den Verwundeten von der Straße. Und mach dass er aufhört zu schreien, verdammt.“, rief Shepard dem Sanitäter hinterher, der schon nach der ersten Hälfte des Befehls aufgesprungen war. Serra wollte ihm hinterher, doch wieder wurde sie davon abgehalten. Der Blick, den Shepard ihr ydabei zuwarf, erstickte ihre Proteste ihm Keim.

„Und du kannst jetzt zeigen was du drauf hast.“, sprach der Lieutenant Clyde an und dieser kam einen Schritt näher. „Siehst du das Gebäude da auf der anderen Straßenseite?“, fragte er den dunkelhäutigen Mann und dieser nickte bestätigend. Serra folgte Shepards Ausführungen aufmerksam und glaubte sich zu verhören, als er Clyde den Befehl gab, sich auf dem Dach des Gebäudes zu verschanzen.

„Alles klar. Ich halte euch die Schweine vom Hals.“, bestätigte Clyde enthusiastisch und war dabei sich in Bewegung zu setzen, als Shepard ihn noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Schieß nur, wenn du dir sicher bist. Und wechsle deine Position nach jedem dritten Schuss. Wenn du hier draufgehst, um uns etwas zu beweisen, dann reißt mir deine Schwester den Kopf ab.“, grinste er schief und Clyde verdrehte genervt die Augen, als seine ältere Schwester zur Sprache kam.

 

 _„Wo ist die überhaupt?“_ , wunderte sich Serra kurz und blickte Shepard fragend an, als dieser sich endlich ihr zuwandte. Jetzt würde sie auch endlich etwas zu tun bekommen, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke, dass sie hier Befehle entgegennehmen sollte etwas missfiel. Gehorsam war noch nie eine ihre Tugenden gewesen, doch in dieser Situation war sie bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen, wenn sie jetzt endlich helfen durfte.

„Du bleibst hier und hältst den Kopf unten.“, sagte Shepard streng und wollte aufstehen. Doch diesmal war es an Serra ihn wieder zurück zu Boden zu zerren, so dass er hart auf dem rechten Knie landete.

„Was soll der Mist?“, fauchte er sie an und riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff.

„Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich hier hocke und warte?“, entgegnete Serra fassungslos.

„Doch genau das erwarte ich.“

„Ich kann helfen. Ich hab auch im Krankenhaus geholfen!“

„Dann geh wieder ins Krankenhaus! Ich hab keine Zeit, hier den Babysitter zu spielen.“, brüllte Shepard sie jetzt an.

„Aber Clyde darf auch helfen!“

„Clyde kann auch schießen. Kannst du mit einer Pistole umgehen?“, wissend sah Shepard ihr in die Augen und hatte eine Hand bereits an die Pistole an seiner Hüfte gelegt.

„Nein.“, sagte Serra jetzt kleinlaut und ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. Sie musste wie ein Häufchen Elend aussehen, denn Shepard versuchte sie noch einmal zu trösten, bevor er sich zu seinen Kameraden an die Barrikade gesellte. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Hey.“, sagte Greg jetzt in einem sanfteren Ton. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir hier etwas passiert.“ Serras Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unfreiwillig und sie glaubte echte Besorgnis in seinen graugrünen Augen zu erkennen.

„Denn dann sind die Angreifer meine kleinste Sorge und Clyde verpasst mir ´ne Kugel in den Rücken.“, sagte er grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu. Serra sah ihn nur verständnislos an und ihre Kinnlade wäre mit Sicherheit herunter geklappt, hätte er nicht noch seine Hand an ihrem Kinn gehabt.

 

Nachdem Lieutenant Shepard sie noch einmal ermahnte in Deckung zu bleiben, ließ er Serra allein und gesellte sich zu seinen Kameraden, die bereits den Verteidigern zu Hilfe geeilt waren.

„Was zum…?“, stöhnte die junge Frau und ließ sich schwer gegen den Wagen fallen, hinter dem sie saß. Sie verstand noch immer nicht genau, was gerade passiert war und ging das Geschehene Schritt für Schritt im Kopf durch.

 _„Ich kam hier an. Dann fiel ein Schuss und ein Officer stürzte. Als ich helfen wollte, waren plötzlich die anderen aufgetaucht. Jetzt darf Clyde helfen und ich soll hier hocken?“_ , rekapitulierte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Schlagartig hielt sie in der Bewegung inne, als ihr einfiel, was Greg eben zu ihr gesagt hatte.

 _„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir hier etwas passiert. Denn dann sind die Angreifer meine kleinste Sorge und Clyde verpasst mir ´ne Kugel in den Rücken.“_ Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Aber was hatte er ihr damit sagen wollen?

 _„Ist Clyde? Nee… das ist ja Blödsinn.“_ , dachte Serra weiter und ihr war unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass Shepard dachte, dass da etwas zwischen Clyde und ihr lief. Sie wunderte sich, dass es sie störte, aber entschied, dass das nicht der Zeitpunkt war, sich um solche Banalitäten Gedanken zu machen, und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

 _„Jetzt komm mal wieder klar, Serra!“_ , schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und drehte sich um, so dass sie über die Motorhaube spähen konnte.

 

Peter hatte den Verletzten Sicherheitsbeamten einige Meter weiter in Sicherheit gebracht und seine Wunden versorgt, bevor er sich nun auch Shepard und Meyers anschloss. Zu dritt hielten sie die Angreifer in Schach und selbst Serras ungeübtes Auge erkannte, dass die drei Allianzsoldaten den schlecht ausgebildeten Polizeikräften Elysiums um Längen überlegen waren.

Während Meyers die angreifenden Piraten mit einer kleinen Kampfdrohne in Bewegung hielt, unterstützte Peter sie sowohl mit Techangriffen, als auch mit dem einen oder anderen biotischen Wurf.

 _„Wächter!“_ , dachte Serra aufgeregt, denn das war so ziemlich ihre Lieblingsklasse in den Spielen. Beinahe hätte sie vor Freude in die Hände geklatscht, da sie endlich mal die Gelegenheit hatte einen Biotiker in Aktion zu erleben. Erst jetzt fiel ihr das Fehlen Shepards auf, und besorgt begann sie den Boden systematisch abzusuchen, in der Angst, er könne verwundet sein oder schlimmer. Als sie ihn nicht finden konnte, schlug Serras Sorge in Verwirrung um. Sie war drauf und dran aus ihrem sicheren Versteck zu laufen, als etwas Blauschimmerndes von jenseits der Barrikade auftauchte und hinter dieser zu Boden ging. Dann verschwand die blaue Aura und Serra erkannte einen atemlosen Greg, der sich aufrappelte und an die Barrikade lehnte.

 _„Frontkämpfer?“_ , schoss es Serra durch den Kopf, eine Ahnung keimte in ihr auf und sie griff hastig nach der Tasche, die an ihrer Seite baumelte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie das blaue Bändchen sah, das an dem Verschluss befestigt war. Serra hatte den Inhalt der Verbandstaschen gründlich durchdacht und sogar welche für ausgepowerte Biotiker zusammengestellt. In ihrer Tasche, die durch das blaue Band als ein solches Biotiker-Kit ausgezeichnet war, befanden sich neben dem üblichen Verbandszeug auch Energieriegel und -drinks, darüber hinaus auch sogenannte Glucoseshots, die Glucagon zur Blutzuckersteigerung enthielten, sollte es im Ernstfall zu einer kritischen Hypoglykämie kommen. Sie musste diese Tasche zu den beiden Biotikern bringen, falls diese auf Dauer eine Chance haben sollten.

 

Serra konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen und beobachtete die Kampfhandlungen an der Barrikade. Die drei Soldaten kämpften gegen den immer noch gewaltigen Strom an Angreifern, der sich vom Raumhafen her der Stadt näherte. Immer öfter zogen sie die Köpfe ein, was Serra als Zeichen für das Vorrücken der Gegner deutete, ohne zu wissen, ob sie damit richtig lag oder nicht. Ihr fiel auch auf, dass Greg und Peter kaum noch auf ihre Biotiken zurückgriffen und im Allgemeinen alle Verteidiger sehr erschöpft wirkten.

Gerade wieder zogen Shepard und Co. die Köpfe ein und einige Schüsse prasselten über ihnen hinweg. Dann erschien jemand hinter der Deckung und kippte rücklings weg, als ein einzelner Schuss zu hören war.

 _„Clyde!“_ , Serra hatte ganz vergessen, dass ihr neuer Freund ebenfalls ein Teil dieses Spektakels war. Sie guckte kurz zu dem Gebäude, in dem er sich befinden sollte, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Wieder hörte man einen einzelnen Schuss und diesmal folgte ein Schmerzensschrei von jenseits der Barrikade.

 _„Er verschafft ihnen eine kleine Verschnaufpause!“_ , erkannte Serra und wusste, dass dies die beste Gelegenheit war, um zu Shepard zu gelangen. Entschlossen überprüfte sie den Verschluss der Verbandstasche und rückte sie auf ihrer Schulter zurecht, so dass sie jetzt auf ihrem Rücken hing. Bereit aus ihrer Deckung zu kommen, überprüfte Serra noch einmal ihr Umfeld und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Clyde die Piraten noch immer zur Zurückhaltung zwang. Vereinzelt fiel ein Schuss und manchmal hörte man den Schrei des Getroffenen oder eine Warnung, in Deckung zu bleiben.

Vorsichtig kam Serra hinter dem Fahrzeug hervor und ging langsam und in gebückter Haltung an einem Lieferwagen zu ihrer Rechten entlang. Dort hielt sie kurz inne und huschte dann schnell hinter eine Hauswand. Von dieser Position aus konnte sie auch besser über die Barrikade hinweg sehen und tat dies auch gerade in dem Moment, als Clyde mit einem gezielten Schuss eine, dem Körperbau nach, Piratin von den Füßen holte. Er hatte sie aber nicht sauber getroffen und so lag die Frau jetzt mitten auf der Straße und schrie um Hilfe, die nicht kam.

 _„Verdammt nochmal. Beende es!“_ , dachte Serra und erschrak bei dem Gedanken. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie es gedacht hatte, weil sie nicht wollte, dass die verwundete Frau leidet. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann musste Serra gestehen, dass sie einfach nicht bei dem Todeskampf der Piratin zuhören wollte. Endlich fiel der erlösende Schuss und die Schreie hatten ein Ende. Erleichtert wie sie war, musste Serra kurz gegen eine aufkommende Übelkeit ankämpfen.

 _„Da hast du deine Ruhe.“_ , dachte sie voller Selbstekel.

 

Einige Male tief durchatmend beruhigte sich Serra so weit, dass sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe zuwenden konnte. Den Blick auf das Gebiet jenseits der Barrikade gerichtet, lief Serra an der Hauswand entlang auf Shepard zu. An ihrem Zielort angekommen ging sie zwischen den beiden Biotikern in die Hocke und erntete den einen oder anderen entsetzten Blick.

„Bist du bescheuert? Ich hab gesagt, bleib in Deckung!“, schimpfte Shepard mit ihr und schien ernsthaft wütend zu sein. Serra ignorierte ihn und begann in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

„Shep hat Recht, Babe. Es ist zu gefährlich hier.“, meldete sich Peter zu Wort. Auch er erhielt keine Antwort von der jungen Frau, stattdessen hielt sie den beiden nur zwei hochwertige Energydrinks vor die Nasen. Die beiden Soldaten rissen nur die Augen auf und griffen dankbar nach den Getränken. Auch schien Gregs Ärger verflogen zu sein und er nickte ihr lächelnd zu, bevor er seinen Drink in wenigen langen Zügen leerte. Peter hingegen war etwas neugieriger und wollte wissen, warum Serra so etwas dabei hatte.

„Ich hab die Taschen gepackt.“, antwortete sie schulterzuckend und erzählte ihm, welchen Gedanken sie dabei gehabt hatte. Als sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte, strahlte Peter sie mit dem breitesten Grinsen an, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Kleines, wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann heirate ich dich.“, verkündete er und Shepard lachte kurz auf, als er sah, wie Serra nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog. Specialist Meyers, die das Geschehen aus einiger Entfernung verfolgt hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade wieder eine Attacke über die Barrikade schickte, quittierte das Ganze mit einem genervten Schnauben. Serra verdrehte beinahe unwillentlich die Augen, als sie das hörte und konnte sich nur knapp ein genervtes aufstöhnen verkneifen. Sie griff nach der Verbandstasche, die neben Peter lag und sah kurz rein, bevor sie sich Meyers annäherte. Die junge Soldatin war nicht besonders begeistert, als sie sich in die Deckung duckte und eine grinsende Serra neben sich vorfand. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die junge Frau ihr eine kleine Wasserflasche hinhielt.

„Nichts zu danken.“, sagte Serra und ging an Meyers vorbei, um auch den anderen etwas Wasser anzubieten. Hinter sich hörte sie Shepard und Peter lachen und vermutete, dass sie gerade einen denkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der anderen Frau verpasst hatte.

 _„Ich verstehe gar nicht, was die gegen mich hat.“_ , dachte Serra und hockte sich hinter eine Hauswand, nachdem alle versorgt waren. Als sie in sicherem Abstand war, sah sie zu Shepard rüber, der ihr zunickte und sich, wie die anderen auch, wieder auf die Bewegung auf der anderen Seite der Straßensperre konzentrierte.

 _„…Clyde verpasst mir ´ne Kugel in den Rücken…“_ , hörte Serra Gregs Stimme in ihren Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Für eine Weile ging das Spiel an der Barrikade wie gehabt weiter. Die Verteidiger schossen und duckten sich, wurden beschossen und schossen zurück. Man hätte die Situation beinahe als langweilig bezeichnen können, wenn man außer Acht ließ, dass bei diesem seltsamen Hin und Her Leben ausgelöscht wurden.

Serra sah sich um und wieder konnte sie Clyde in dem Gebäude nicht entdecken. Schulterzuckend entschied sie, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war und dass er vermutlich in Funkkontakt mit den drei Allianzsoldaten stand. Als sie jetzt wieder den Blick in Richtung der Barrikaden lenkte, fiel ihr eine Bewegung in einem der Fenster auf.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte sie laut. Wer auch immer sich in den Gebäuden befand, war entweder in großer Gefahr oder stellte eben eine solche dar. Unabhängig davon ob es sich um verängstigte Zivilisten handelte oder um pfiffige Piraten, die einen Weg in die Stadt gefunden hatten, Serra musste Shepard und die Anderen warnen. Daher machte sie sich wieder vorsichtig auf den Weg. Sie huschte hinter der Gebäudeecke hervor und hockte sich hinter einen Wagen, als Shepard seine Biotik aktivierte und in einem blauen Schleier über die Barrikade hinweg in einen Angreifer donnerte. Sein Kontrahent wurde von dem Aufprall einige Schritte zurückgestoßen und ein geübter Schuss aus der Schrotflinte erledigte den Rest.

 _„Der Typ ist doch wahnsinnig!“_ , dachte Serra entsetzt, als sie beobachtete wie Shepard sich jetzt Schritt für Schritt in Richtung Deckung zurückzog. _„Wie zum Teufel soll der die nächsten zehn Jahre überleben?“_ Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er genau das nicht tun würde.

 

Fassungslos den Kopf schüttelnd lief sie zur Barrikade und ging dahinter in die Hocke, während die anderen dem Lieutenant Feuerschutz für seinen Rückzug gaben. Einige Sekunden später sprang auch etwas Blaues über die Absperrung und ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen. Als die Biotik um ihn herum abklang, sah Serra, dass Shepard breit grinste.

„Oft kann ich das aber nicht mehr machen.“, bekannte er und nahm dankend den Energieriegel entgegen, den sie ihm hinhielt.

„Idiot.“, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du wirst dabei noch draufgehen.“

„Das versuche ich ihm schon seit Jahren klarzumachen.“, sagte Peter hinter ihr und sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. Als sie ihm einen Riegel anbot, lehnte er kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Heb die mal lieber für den Spinner da auf.“, sagte er mit einem Nicken in Shepards Richtung. „Ich kann mit meinen Kräften haushalten.“ Wie zur Bestätigung aktivierte er jetzt seine Biotik, stand auf und schickte eine Warpkugel über die Deckung hinweg in eine Gruppe Piraten.

„Angeber.“, grinste Shepard noch immer atemlos, als Peter sich wieder hinhockte. Dann sahen beide Männer Serra fragend an und sie starrte verwirrt zurück.

„Was?“, fragte sie. „Wieso guckt ihr mich so an?“ Peter lachte ein kurzes schnaubendes Lachen, schaute kurz über die Absperrung hinweg und setzte den Piraten mit einigen Schüssen zu. Als Serra weiterhin verwirrt von Peter zu Greg und wieder zurück schaute, schüttelten die beiden nur den Kopf.

„Solltest du nicht in Deckung bleiben?“, fragte Shepard sie. „Nicht dass ich mich darüber beschweren will.“ Dabei hob er die leere Verpackung des Energieriegels an. „Aber wieso kannst du nicht einfach tun, was man dir sagt?“ Er klang schon beinahe verzweifelt, als er die Schrotflinte wegsteckte und sich das Sturmgewehr vom Rücken nahm. Dann sah auch er über die Barrikade und schoss einige kurze Salven auf die Piraten ab.

„Ich hab was gesehen.“, teilte Serra ihm mit, als er sich wieder hingehockt hatte.

„Was?“

„Leute, in dem Haus da.“, sagte Serra und zeigte auf das besagte Gebäude.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Peter hinter ihr.

„Ja, ich sah jemanden am Fenster entlang gehen.“, nickte Serra energisch. „Ich weiß aber nicht ob es sich um Zivilisten handelt oder…“

„Um Piraten.“, beendete Shepard den Satz nachdenklich.

 

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen und Serra konnte nichts weiter tun, als darauf zu warten, dass etwas passierte. Innerlich verfluchte sie die Macher dafür, dass sie ihr nicht mehr Informationen zu den Ereignissen auf Elysium gegeben hatten. Zu wissen was als Nächstes geschehen würde, wäre nicht nur interessant, sondern mitunter auch lebenswichtig gewesen. Jetzt hockte sie nutzlos hinter einer Barrikade und stand Leuten im Weg.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schüssen auf die Angreifer, kam endlich die Antwort.

„Pete! Du und Thea schaut nach, was da los ist. Wenn es Zivilisten sind, dann schafft sie hier weg.“, befahl Greg und beide setzten sich vorsichtig in Bewegung.

„Und wenn es Piraten sind?“, fragte Serra in Gedanken, als sie den beiden Soldaten nachsah.

„Oh, die dürfen natürlich da bleiben.“, antwortete Greg sarkastisch, ohne Serra anzusehen.

„Oh.“, antwortet die junge Frau kurz angebunden, als ihr auffiel, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte und sie konnte nicht verhindern Rot zu werden.

 _„Bist du eigentlich blöd?“_ , schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und zog sich etwas zurück, damit sie Shepard nicht in die Quere kam. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine kleine bewaffnete Gruppe die Straße hochlaufen.

„Wie es scheint, bekommt ihr da unten etwas Verstärkung.“, meldete sich Clyde über Funk und einige drehte sich jetzt nach den Neuankömmlingen um. Im nächsten Moment fiel ein Schuss und einer der Verteidiger stürzte von der Absperrung. Serra riss die Augen weit auf und eilte zu dem Verwundeten, bevor sie einen bewussten Entschluss dazu hatte fassen können.

„Serra!“, hörte sie die Gregs entsetzte Stimme hinter sich, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Bei dem Verbündeten angekommen, stellte sie sofort fest, dass er tot war. Ein sauberer Kopfschuss, der Mann hatte keine Chance gehabt. Sie drehte sich zu Shepard um und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, woraufhin dieser wütend fluchte und den anderen über Funk eine Warnung zukommen ließ.

 

 _„Ich kann ihn nicht so liegen lassen!“_ , schoss es Serra durch den Kopf. Noch in der Hocke ging sie zum Kopfende des Toten und griff ihm unter die Achseln. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte sie es, den größeren und schwereren Mann einige Meter von der Barrikade weg und an den Straßenrand zu ziehen. Völlig außer Atem griff sie in die Tasche an ihrer Seite und legte dem Leichnam ein Dreieckstuch über das Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, dass du hier noch so liegen musst.“, flüsterte sie und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie wusste gar nicht, wieso sie jetzt weinte. Sie hatte den Toten nicht gekannt. Er war weder ihr Vater, noch ihr Onkel gewesen und er hatte auch nichts mit ihnen gemein. Außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass er ca. in demselben Alter wie ihr Vater gewesen sein musste. Darüber hinaus kannte sie nicht einmal seinen Namen und er hatte nur ein einziges Wort zu ihr gesprochen, als sie ihm vorhin etwas Wasser gebracht hatte. Der Grund für Serras Tränen war nicht sein Tod, sondern der Fakt, dass er ihr erster Toter war. Aber zu so viel Selbsterkenntnis war die junge Frau im Moment nicht in der Lage.

Kurz saß sie neben dem Leichnam und vergoss einige Tränen, bevor sie sich der Situation bewusst wurde und alle Gedanken an den Toten mit einem Kopfschütteln von sich wies.

 _„Hör auf,  zu heulen!“_ , schollt sie sich. _„Geh in Deckung oder hilf den anderen.“_ Wie auch immer sie sich entschied, Serra musste sich erst einmal beruhigen.

 

Nachdem sie einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging wieder näher an die Straßensperre heran. Sie hörte noch wie Shepard die meisten der Kämpfer, mit dem Auftrag die Zivilisten in Sicherheit zu bringen, wegschickte. Kaum waren die Männer und Frauen abgezogen, schreckte ein Schrei die Anwesenden auf.

„Raketenwerfer!“

Die Warnung kam zu spät, denn bereits nach einem Sekundenbruchteil krachte das Geschoss in die Barrikade. Detonation und Druckwelle rissen sie zu Boden, und wo einst die improvisierte Straßensperre gestanden hatte, türmte sich eine Mauer aus Staub und Rauch.

Hustend und blinzelnd versuchte Serra zu verstehen, was um sie herum geschah. Sie war desorientiert und konnte nichts hören, außer einem lästigen Piepen, das aus dem Inneren ihres Kopfes zu kommen schien, und jedes andere Geräusch unterdrückte. Benommen versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf die Knie, wobei sie sich die linke Handfläche an etwas Scharfkantigem schnitt. Verwirrt schaute sie auf die brennende Stelle in ihrer Hand. Es verging eine Sekunde, bis sie verstand, dass sie verletzt war und darauf reagierte, indem sie sich einen Verband anlegte. Stolz, dies mit nur einer Hand geschafft zu haben, besah sie sich den weißen Stoff, als ein Tropfen Blut darauf erschien.

 _„Blut?“_ , dachte sie abwesend und tastete mit den Fingern an ihrer Stirn entlang, bis ein brennender Schmerz die Schnittverletzung offenbarte. Bei dem Versuch den Schnitt zu behandeln, verteilte sie das Medigel großzügig auf ihrer Stirn.

 

Sie blinzelte einige Male und wischte sich etwas Blut aus dem Auge, als sie eine Gestalt am Boden liegen sah. Dann hörte sie einen lauten Knall und erschrak bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch.

 _„Ein Schuss!“_ , dachte sie. _„Moment, ich kann wieder hören.“_ Hätte ihr vor einer Stunde jemand gesagt, dass sie sich über das Kampfgetöse freuen würde, dann hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Im Moment war aber genau dies der Fall, Schüsse fielen, Menschen schrien und sie war froh, dass sie all das hörte.

Mit ihrem Gehör kehrte scheinbar auch Serras Verstand wieder zurück und sie sah sich wieder nach dem leblosen Körper um, den sie vor einigen Sekunden zwar gesehen, aber nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Auf allen vieren kroch sie zu der am Boden liegenden Person, doch allzu schnell musste sie feststellen, dass sie zu spät kam. Die junge Frau, die vor Serra lag, hatte bei der Explosion einen Arm verloren und war durch die Oberarmarterie verblutet.

 _„Arteria brachialis.“_ , dachte Serra. _„Sie hat versucht, sie abzudrücken.“_ Die Erkenntnis ließ sie schlucken und sie musste sich von der Toten abwenden, denn der Anblick des zerfetzten Arms und der Hand, mit der sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Blutung zu stoppen, machte Serra mehr zu schaffen, als ihr lieb war.

Hinter ihr stöhnte jemand unter Schmerzen auf und Serra dreht sich auf dem Absatz um. Sie war bereits aufgesprungen und im Lauf, als sie den am Boden liegenden Mann erkannte.

„Greg!“, keuchte sie erschrocken, doch er reagierte nicht.

 

Die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet, versuchte Lieutenant Greg Shepard, an die Pistole zu gelangen, die gut einen Meter neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Serra folgte seinem Blick, sah, wie ein Batarianer aus der Staubwolke trat, und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Der grinsende Alien hatte sein Sturmgewehr auf Shepard gerichtet und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Während Greg verzweifelt versuchte, die Schusswaffe zu seiner Rechten zu erreichen, genoss der Sklavenjäger offenbar die Todesangst seines Gegenübers und zögerte den Schuss hinaus. Er kam nicht dazu seine Überheblichkeit zu bereuen, denn im nächsten Augenblick explodierte sein Kopf und riss Serra aus ihrer Starre.

„Sorry, Mann. Das Gewehr hat sich überhitzt.“, hörte sie Clydes Stimme über Funk, als sie neben dem verwundeten Lieutenant in die Hocke ging, um sich seine Verletzung anzusehen. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als Serra ihm an die linke Schulter griff. An der Stelle, wo Brust- und Schulterstück der Panzerung einen kleinen Spalt bildeten, steckte ein Stück Metall tief im Fleisch.

„Zieh es einfach raus.“, sagte er, doch Serra schüttelte nur den Kopf und war bereits dabei das Scanprogramm auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug zu aktivieren, als sie eine Bewegung in der lichter werdenden Staubwolke registrierte. Sie sprang auf die Füße, als ein junger Mann in leichter Panzerung vor ihr erschien und sie erschrocken ansah. Er hatte scheinbar nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet und griff erst jetzt nach der Pistole, die an seiner Hüfte befestigt war. Serras Körper reagierte automatisch auf die Situation und entschied sich für den Kampf.

Ihre kleinere Körpergröße nutzend, rammte sie dem Angreifer ihre linke Schulter in die Magengrube und griff bereits nach seiner Waffe, als sie gemeinsam zu Boden stürzten. Nach kurzem Gerangel löste sich ein Schuss und Serra stand hastig auf, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

Entsetzt starrte sie erst auf den Mann, der vor ihr im Staub lag und sich den stark blutenden Bauch hielt, dann auf die Pistole in ihrer Hand. Wieder rief jemand nach ihr, und ein knirschendes Geräusch veranlasste sie den Kopf zu heben. Der Pirat, der durch die zuvor erzeugte Öffnung in der Barrikade stieg, war besser vorbereitet und hatte die Schrotflinte bereits auf Serra gerichtet, als die junge Frau die Pistole hob und abdrückte.

Da sie nicht mit dem Rückstoß der Waffe gerechnet hatte, verzog sich der Schuss und traf ihren Gegner am Hals.

„Scheiße!“, keuchte sie, als sie sah, wie das hellrote Blut stoßweise aus der aufgerissenen Halsschlagader spritzte.

„Hey!“, rief jemand hinter ihr und als Serra sich nach dem Rufer umdrehte, sah sie einen wütenden Shepard schussbereit auf der Straße hocken.

„Schnapp dir seine Waffe und komm her!“, befahl er ihr und zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen gehorchte sie.

 

Als sich Serra neben ihm hinhockte, nahm Shepard ihr vorsichtig die Waffen ab.

„Schulter, jetzt.“, forderte er und Serra zog den Splitter, ohne weiter nachzudenken.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte sie laut, als die Wunde zu bluten begann und Greg nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrückte. Mit zitternden Händen versuchte sie, die Schulterpanzerung zu entfernen, die ihr im Weg war.

„Wie?“, fragte sie, während ihre Finger suchend über das stoßfeste Material des Kampfanzugs fuhren. Shepard musste ihr einige Male auf die Finger klopfen, damit sie endlich davon abließ und er mit wenigen geübten Griffen das Schulterstück entfernen konnte.

„Kannst du auch den Brustteil etwas lösen?“, fragte Serra, während sie eine kleine Schere aus ihrer Verbandstasche zog. Der Lieutenant warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er einige der Befestigungen löste. Serra griff mit den Fingern in den Stoff und riss das Shirt eine Handbreit auf, um besser an die Wunde zu kommen. Shepard unterdrückte ein Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?“, fragte Serra.

„Scheiße!“, beschwerte er sich, als Serra um seine Schulter fasste und mit dem Daumen auf die Wunde drückte, während sie mit der anderen nach dem Medigel griff. Sie wollte sich gerade für ihre Grobheit entschuldigen, als neben ihr eine Waffe abgefeuert wurde.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, entgeistert starrte Serra Shepard an. Da war wieder das Klingen in ihrem Ohr und die Schrotflinte in Gregs Hand war der Grund dafür.

„Ich halte dir nur den Rücken frei.“, teilte er ihr grinsend mit, während er sie auf den unschädlich gemachten Angreifer aufmerksam machte.

„Oh, wie ich dich gerade hasse.“, sagte Serra etwas zu laut und bewegte einige Male den Kiefer, um den Druck von ihren Ohren zu nehmen. Ihre Aussage verlor allerdings an Schärfe, da auch sie jetzt erleichtert grinste.

 

Während sie mit der einen Hand das Medigel auf die Wunde strich, wischte sich Serra mit der anderen den Schweiß aus der Stirn.

„Du bist verletzt.“, stellte Shepard fest.

„Schön, dass es dir aufgefallen ist.“, antwortete Serra sarkastisch.

„Serra, du blutest.“

„Deshalb ja das Medigel.“ Sie konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen. Und was sollten eigentlich diese Offensichtlichkeiten?

„Äh… Nur so als Tipp: Das Zeug wirkt besser, wenn man es AUF die Wunde schmiert, Frau Doktor.“, belehrte Greg sie grinsend.

„Was?“ Jetzt hatte er sie völlig verloren und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wusste er das auch. Er tippte mit einem Fingernagel an ihre Stirn und Serra riss die Augen auf, als sie das seltsame Klopfgeräusch hörte. Die Ahnung, die sie hatte, bestätigte sich auf schmerzhafte Weise, als sie in den Schnitt fasste, der sich ca. zwei Zentimeter unter dem verhärteten Medigel auf ihrer Stirn befand.

„Au!“, zischte sie und Shepard lachte auf, während er wieder auf einen Piraten schoss, der sich in die Bresche wagte. „Das erklärt wenigstens wieso es immer noch so brennt.“, stellte Serra schulterzuckend fest und kramte wieder nach dem Medigelspender.

„Komm her, lass mich mal!“, sagte Shepard und änderte seine Sitzposition, so dass er jetzt neben ihr kniete. „Du kannst in der Zwischenzeit diese Verschlüsse wieder zumachen.“ Also fummelte Serra wieder an seiner Panzerung herum, während er mit schnellen Bewegungen etwas Medigel auf der Schnittwunde in Serras Gesicht verteilte. Die Schrotflinte griffbereit vor seinen Füßen und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Reicht es, wenn ich den Schnitt versorge, oder soll ich das Zeug flächendeckend auf deinem Gesicht verteilen?“, scherzte er.

„Machst du das nicht schon?“

„Naja, das ist auch ein ganz schön fieser Kratzer. Schade, eigentlich mochte ich dein Gesicht.“, teilte er ihr mit und fuhr die Wunde mit dem Finger nach, worauf Serra die Augen erschrocken aufriss. Wenn das stimmte, dann zog sich besagter Kratzer von ihrer linken Augenbraue, quer über das Auge und den Nasenrücken, bis auf die Mitte ihrer rechten Wange.

„Krass. So schlimm?“, sagte Serra und tastete vorsichtig über das jetzt feste Medigel. Darauf lachte Greg kurz laut auf.

 

„Schön, dass ihr beide so viel Spaß habt.“, stellte Clyde, der plötzlich hinter ihnen stand, genervt fest. „Ich würde euch ja vorschlagen, dass ihr euch ein Zimmer nehmt, aber…“ Er brach ab, um zwei weitere Angreifer niederzuschießen und machte sich nicht die Mühe den Satz zu beenden. Stattdessen nahm er sich das Sturmgewehr, das der Sklavenjäger hatte fallen lassen und suchte sich eine geeignete Deckung.

„Leider hat er recht.“, teilte Shepard ihr mit und überprüfte schnell seine Panzerung, bevor er die anderen Waffen einsammelte.

„Ich würde dir jetzt ja sagen, dass du in Deckung gehen sollst, aber du hörst ja sowieso nicht auf mich.“, sagte er und drückte Serra eine der Pistolen in die Hand. Erschrocken sah sie auf die Schusswaffe in ihren Händen und ein Zittern erfasste sie. Prüfend sah Greg sie an.

„Serra? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt. Serra schüttelte den Kopf und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr unkontrollierbar über die Wangen.

„Ich…“, versuchte Serra zu antworten.

„Hey! Ich weiß, dass die Situation grade sehr beängstigend für dich sein muss und ich wünschte, ich könnte sie dir ersparen. Aber du kannst jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen Serra. Hörst du mich?“ Greg hatte Serra an der Schulter gepackt und schüttelte sie jetzt leicht, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick sehr sanft, beinahe zärtlich und die junge Frau wünschte sich, dass er sie einfach in den Arm nehmen würde, stattdessen lockerte er nur den Griff an ihrer Schulter.

„Du musst noch ein wenig durchhalten, okay? Bis jetzt hast du dich doch gut geschlagen, mach einfach so weiter. Bald ist es vorbei. Nur noch bis die Verstärkung eintrifft.“, redete Shepard auf sie ein. Serra wollte ihm sagen, dass er das ohne sie genauso gut schaffte. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, sich in einer Ecke verkriechen und heulen. Für kurze Zeit war sie sogar versucht einfach aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen. Dann schrie jemand.

 

„Clyde?“, Serras Kopf drehte sich ruckartig in Richtung des Schreis. Noch bevor sie erkennen konnte, wer den Schmerzlaut ausgestoßen hatte, war sie bereits auf die Füße gesprungen und losgelaufen.

„Verdammt, Serra!“, hörte sie Gregs wütende Stimme hinter sich, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Alles was sie jetzt noch sah, war die Person, die in einigen Metern Entfernung auf dem Boden lag. Alles was sie hörte, war das herzzerreißende Flehen des Verletzten.

„Oh Gott! Nein, oh mein Gott! Oh Gott“, heulte er. Sie sah den Piraten nicht, der einige Schritte hinter den Resten der Barrikade aus der Deckung trat. Etwas Blaues rauschte mit einem animalischen Kampfschrei an ihr vorbei und krachte in den unvorbereiteten Mann, als im selben Moment ein Schuss fiel.

Der Schmerz, der sich mit einem Mal in ihrem Oberschenkel manifestierte, war schlimmer als alles was Serra jemals gefühlt hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders als aufzuheulen, während sie zu Boden ging.

„Serra! Nein!“, hörte sie Clyde rufen und nur mit Mühe konnte sie verhindern, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war ihr Freund bei ihr und starrte schockiert auf die Schusswunde in ihrem Bein.

„Ich bin in Ordnung!“, keuchte Serra ihn an. „Kümmer dich um den Verletzten.“

„Du bist auch verletzt!“, entgegnete Clyde entsetzt.

„Ja, aber er ist schlimmer dran! Hilf ihm!“, befahl die junge Frau, während sie sich den Oberschenkel mit etwas Verbandsmaterial abband. Als ihr junger Freund jedoch nicht gehorchte und stattdessen versuchte, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, stieß sie ihn wütend weg.

„Verdammt Clyde, der Typ geht drauf, wenn ihm keiner hilft! Lass mich los und geh mit Greg ein paar Leute abknallen!“ Schmerz und Wut trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen, so dass Serra halb heulend und halb fluchend den letzten Meter zu dem schreienden Verletzten kroch. Clyde eilte ihr zu Hilfe und schaffte dann den Verletzten vorsichtig in Deckung. Nachdem er sich mehrmals versichert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging, hörte er endlich auf ihren Rat und eilte Shepard zu Hilfe, so dass sich Serra um den schreienden Mann kümmern konnte.

 _„Wenn er schreit, dann ist er immerhin noch am Leben.“_ , hörte sie Peter in ihrem Kopf sagen und wünschte sich, dass der Sanitäter jetzt hier wäre. Bei dem Gedanken keuchte sie ein ungläubiges Lachen, denn sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie sich jemals nach Peter sehnen würde.

 

„Hey, alles wird gut.“, teilte Serra dem Verwundeten mit und presste ihre Hände auf seinen Bauch. Aus mehreren Einschusslöchern sickerte dunkles Blut.

 _„Ich brauche Medigel. Viel Medigel!“_ , dachte Serra und wusste im selben Moment, dass sie kaum eine Chance hatte, den Mann zu retten. Aber sie würde ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen, sie hatte schon zu viele Leute verloren. Und dieser hier hatte wenigstens noch eine kleine Chance, sie musste es nur richtig machen.

Die junge Frau unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei, als sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte und sich dadurch ein brennender Schmerz durch ihr Bein zog. Zischend atmete sie ein und sah kurz zu ihrer eigenen Verletzung herab. Die Kugel steckte noch in ihrem Bein und dort hatte sie auch zu bleiben, denn wenn das Geschoss die Arterie verletzt hatte, dann wäre die Extraktion im Feld tödlich. Serra erkannte, dass das Selbe auch für den Verwundeten galt, der immer noch vor Schmerzen schreiend vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Mit schnellen Bewegungen griff sie nach dem Medigel und verstrich, mehr als vielleicht notwendig war, auf den Bauchwunden des Mannes.

 _„Austrittswunden?“_ , dachte Serra und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, damit sie auf seinen Rücken schauen konnte.

 _„Keine Austrittswunden… warte doch… eine!“_ , auch diese Wunde verarztete die junge Frau mit dem Medigel und langsam schien die schmerzlindernde Wirkung des Gels einzutreten, denn der Mann wimmerte nur noch ganz leise.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken und überlegte, wie sie ihm helfen könnte. Er musste in ein Krankenhaus und das bald, denn je länger er unbehandelt blieb, desto geringer wurden seine Überlebenschancen. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sich die Zeit in die Länge ziehen. Wenn man Serra gefragt hätte, wie lange sie schon hier saß, dann hätte sie geschätzt, dass es mittlerweile eine halbe Stunde war oder noch länger. In Wirklichkeit verging die Zeit allerdings wesentlich langsamer und Serras Bewegungen, die ihr langsam und unbeholfen vorkamen, waren durch die Tätigkeit im Krankenhaus geübt und präzise. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment so unfassbar hilflos, dass es sie einige Mühe kostete, nicht einfach wie ein Kleinkind loszuheulen.

 

 _„Anzeichen für einen Schock?“_ , fragte ihre innere Stimme und fokussierte so ihre Gedanken wieder auf den Verwundeten. Sie wollte dem Mann gerade an die Stirn fassen, um seine Körpertemperatur zu überprüfen, als ihr auffiel, dass ihre Hand völlig blutverschmiert war. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück und versuchte, das Blut an ihrer Hose abzuwischen, wobei sie versehentlich mit ihrer rechten Hand an ihr verletztes Bein fasste.

„Ah, verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte die junge Frau unter Schmerzen und hielt sich den Oberschenkel. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie setzte sich auf den Boden neben den Verletzten, als dieser nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Miss? Sie sollten sich darum kümmern.“, schlug der Mann mit wässrigen Augen vor und Serra stimmte ihm nickend zu. Etwas Medigel war noch im Spender und so entfernte sie den Verband und versorgte die Wunde damit. Kurze Zeit später ließ der Schmerz etwas nach und Serra atmete erleichtert aus.

„Sehen Sie, so lässt es sich viel leichter sterben.“, lächelte der Mann neben ihr traurig.

„Sagen Sie so was nicht!“, sagte Serra erschrocken. „Denken Sie es nicht einmal. Sonst ist alles, was ich hier tue, umsonst!“ Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr dabei die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ein kurzes Schluchzen entwich ihr.

„Okay, Miss. Wir schaffen das.“, versuchte der Mann sie daraufhin zu beruhigen. „Ich will ja nicht, dass sie um mich weinen.“

„Dann sterben Sie mir nicht weg, Mann!“, befahl Serra etwas harscher, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, doch der Mann lächelte jetzt.

„Aye-Aye Captain.“, schmunzelte er und schloss die Augen. Serra versuchte ihn anzusprechen, doch er reagierte nicht. Laut fluchend tastete sie mit einer schmutzigen Hand nach seinem Puls und aktivierte mit der anderen ihr Universalwerkzeug, um einen Rettungswagen zu rufen. Sie war nicht überrascht, als ihr Anruf nicht zugestellt wurde. Entweder war die Zentrale überlastet oder, und das war wahrscheinlicher, die Piraten störten die Verbindungen.

Shepard hatte sich mit den anderen nur über den Kurzstreckenfunk des Omnitools verständigt, vielleicht konnte Serra das auch. Während sie feststellte, dass sie auch auf diese Art niemanden erreichen konnte, stieg langsam die Panik in ihr auf. Der schwer verletzte Mann neben ihr reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte und Serra wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich seine Haut immer heißer anfühlte.

„Verdammt.“, fluchte sie verzweifelt und aktivierte das medizinische Scanprogramm, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Nach wenigen Sekunden erhielt die junge Frau ein Ergebnis und fluchte darauf wieder vor sich hin.

 

„Serra?“ Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Greg zu ihr herüber gekommen war und erschrak, als er sie ansprach. Sie warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder dem bewusstlosen Mann. Sie war mittlerweile dabei das Hemd des Verwundeten aufzuschneiden, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie anders hätte vorgehen sollen.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Shepard sie jetzt verwirrt, während er aufmerksam seine Umgebung nach möglichen Angreifern absuchte.

„Er ist zu heiß.“, antwortete Serra ohne von ihrer Aufgabe aufzusehen. „Ich muss ihm Kühlung verschaffen. Einen Schock vermeiden.“

„Hast du das schon einmal gemacht?“, fragte der Lieutenant, der neben dem Mann in die Hocke gegangen war und seinen Puls überprüfte.

„Schusswunden behandelt?“, jetzt sah Serra kurz zu ihm auf und er nickte ihr zu. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe heute oft genug dabei zugesehen und weiß im Groben was ich zu tun habe.“

Die junge Frau wirkte entspannt und sprach ruhig. Nur jemand der sie gut kannte und sie genau beobachtete hätte erkennen können, wie angespannt sie war. Ihr Puls raste und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Hätte der Kampf um das Leben des Mannes nicht ihr System mit Adrenalin überflutet, dann wäre Serra schon lange zusammengebrochen.

„Was ist mit deinem Bein?“, fragte Shepard mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Serra arbeitete wieder hochkonzentriert an ihrem Patienten und fächerte ihm Luft zu, während sie seine Körpertemperatur erneut überprüfte. Ihr Omnitool hatte sie so eingestellt, dass es die Vitalzeichen des Verwundeten überwachte und aufzeichnete. Sie war so in die Daten vertieft, dass sie die Frage zwar hörte, aber nicht beantwortete.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, fragte sie stattdessen genervt.

„Wann wurdest du angeschossen?“ Die Frage ließ Serra in ihrer Bewegung innehalten. Mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck sah sie kurz auf ihr Bein und dann zu dem Lieutenant.

„Ich…“, zögerte sie. „Als ich ihm helfen wollte. Glaube ich.“ Verunsichert sah sie auf den Mann, der bewusstlos vor ihr lag und sehr flach atmete.

„Also?“, fragte Serra.

„Also was?“, erwiderte Greg.

„Wann kommt die versprochene Verstärkung?“ Shepard sah sich kurz um und ließ den Blick dann in die Ferne schweifen.

„Ich hoffe möglichst bald.“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Sie hätten schon längst hier sein müssen. Viel länger können wir  nicht durchhalten.“ Er klang erschöpft als er das sagte und das machte Serra Angst. Greg Shepard war der Held von Elysium, dessen war sie sich sicher, deshalb konnte er jetzt nicht schlapp machen.

„Hier.“, sagte sie und streckte dem ermüdeten Biotiker den letzten Energieriegel entgegen, der sich noch in ihrer Tasche befand. Er sah kurz auf den Gegenstand, den Serra ihm hinhielt und nahm ihn dann lächelnd an.

„Das heißt, ich darf mich nicht einfach hinlegen und ´ne Runde schlafen, oder?“, versuchte er zu scherzen, aber die junge Frau konnte den ernsthaften Wunsch, genau das zu tun, in seiner Stimme hören. Mitfühlend lächelte sie dem Lieutenant zu.

„Meinst du denn, die Schweine lassen uns einfach schlafen?“, fragte sie ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln und einer kurzen Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, aus der die Angriffe kamen. Shepard zuckte seufzend die Schultern und schob sich den hochkalorienhaltigen Riegel quer in den Mund. Noch kauend stand er auf und klopfte Serra ermutigend auf die Schulter, als er an ihr vorbei und wieder in Stellung ging.

Serra sah dem Lieutenant besorgt hinterher.

„Halt durch.“, flüsterte sie. „Nur noch ein wenig.“ Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Verstärkung bald eintraf, denn die wenigen Verteidiger kämpften bereits seit Stunden. Man konnte ihnen die Erschöpfung deutlich ansehen und einzig Shepards Professionalität hielt die kleine Gruppe an der Terra Lane auf den Beinen.

 

Das Piepen ihres Omnitools schreckte Serra aus ihren Gedanken und erschrocken wandte sie sich dem Bewusstlosen zu ihrer Linken zu. Für Sekunden starrte sie auf die Linie, die eigentlich zackenförmig den Herzschlag des Patienten hätte anzeigen sollen.

 _„Herzstillstand!“_ , dämmerte es der jungen Frau und sie tat das Einzige, das sie in dieser Situation tun konnte. Wie in Trance bewegte sie sich in eine kniende Position neben dem Mann und startete die Herzdruckmassage.

„Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin´ alive, stayin´ alive…”, sang Serra leise vor sich hin um den Druck im richtigen Takt auszuüben. Die Textzeile war die einzige, die sie kannte, aber sie hatte gelernt, dass man auch nicht mehr kennen musste.

 

_Serra war in der neunten Klasse gewesen, als eines Morgens die Tür des Chemieraums aufgerissen wurde und Nele Hinnricks aus der 9b heulend in den Raum gestürzt kam._

_„Herr Neumann geht’s nicht gut.“, hatte sie dem verwirrten Chemielehrer mitgeteilt. „Er ist gerade einfach umgefallen und atmet nicht!“_

_Herr Schuster, Serras Chemielehrer, hatte der Klasse gesagt, dass sie im Raum bleiben sollten, und war mit Nele herausgestürmt._

_„Dann fällt Mathe heute wohl aus.“, hatte Tobi gegrinst, aber nur wenige hatten gelacht. Später hatte man ihnen erzählt, dass Herr Neumann gestorben war. Scheinbar hatte keiner schnell genug Erste Hilfe geleistet, als Gründe wurden Unwissenheit und Angst genannt._

_Serras Schule konnte  den Skandal nicht auf sich sitzen lassen – die Schlagworte lauteten „unterlassene Hilfeleistung“ – und hatte eine überaus sinnvolle Idee in die Tat umgesetzt. Ein Pflichtkurs in Erster Hilfe wurde für alle eingeführt, während die Lehrer und einige freiwillige Schüler zu Ersthelfern ausgebildet wurden und ihr Wissen alle zwei Jahre auffrischen mussten._

_Serra hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet und war eine von fünf Ersthelfern der Schülerschaft gewesen. Bis zu ihrem Abitur hatte sie den Kursinhalt zweimal aufgefrischt, in der Hoffnung, ihn niemals benutzen zu müssen._

_Für den Mathematik- und Physiklehrer Volker Neumann und seine Familie kam die Hilfe leider zu spät._

„Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin‘ alive, stayin‘ alive…”, sang Serra noch immer vor sich hin. Eine Zeile entsprach acht Kompressionen, also wiederholte sie die Zeile immer und immer wieder bis sie ungefähr dreißigmal Druck auf den Brustkorb des bewusstlosen Mannes ausgeübt hatte. Dann setzte sie die Massage ab und beatmete ihn zweimal, nur um wieder von vorne anzufangen.

Nach einer Zeit merkte sie, wie ihre Kraft nachließ. Ihr Bein schmerzte, ebenso wie ihr Kopf, und der Schweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn, lief ihr den Rücken herunter. Sie hatte ihre Grenzen bereits vor Stunden erreicht und überstritten, wie musste es da den Kämpfern gehen.

 _„Halte durch, nur noch ein bisschen.“_ Jetzt wo sich ihr der Rhythmus des Liedes eingeprägt hatte, fing Serra an, sich selbst anzutreiben.

 _„Du kannst nicht aufgeben! Du darfst es nicht!“_ , sagte sie sich selbst. _„Wenn du aufgibst, dann stirbt der Kerl!“_

Sie wusste, dass die Chancen des Mannes davon abhingen, wie lange sie sein Herz noch am Schlagen halten konnte. Sollte sie zusammenbrechen, dann wäre er Tod. Also musste sie sich zusammen reißen, musste weitermachen und ihn am Leben halten. Er brauchte sie, hing von ihr ab, verließ sich auf sie.

Serra war so unfassbar heiß, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, um sich abzukühlen.

_„Nicht schlafen! Nicht aufhören. Dreißig Mal drücken und zweimal beatmen. Komm schon Serra, du schaffst das. Nur noch ein bisschen.“_

 

Die junge Frau war so sehr damit beschäftigt, den Mann am Leben und sich selbst wach zu halten, dass sie den Jubel ihrer wenigen Gefährten nicht mitbekam. Auch bemerkte sie nicht, wie jemand ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie ansprach. Ihre Umgebung war schon vor einiger Zeit verschwommen, und Geräusche nahm sie nur noch gedämpft war. Einzig das regelmäßige Piepen des Omnitools drang zu ihr durch.

 _„Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin‘ alive, stayin‘ alive…“_ , dachte Serra und machte weiter, weil man es ihr so beigebracht hatte und weil ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb. Aufgeben war keine Option.

Als jemand sie packte und von dem am Boden liegenden Mann wegzog, versuchte sie sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie schlug mit dem bisschen Kraft, das ihr geblieben war wild um sich und strampelte mit den Beinen. Erst als sie sah, wie ihr Patient von Sanitätern versorgt und in einen Rettungswagen getragen wurde, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig und sah sich ihren Entführer genauer an.

„Allianz.“, stellte sie fest.

„Ja, Ma’am.“, antwortete ihr der Soldat, der sie an den Schultern gepackt hatte, damit sie sich nicht wieder auf den Verwundeten stürzte. Serra entspannte sich bei der Antwort und lehnte sich seufzend gegen das Knie des Mannes. Vor ihrem Gesicht erschien eine andere, ihr bekannte, Gestalt und ging neben ihr auf ein Knie. Vorsichtig untersuchte Peter ihren Oberschenkel und leuchtete ihr dann mit etwas Hellem in die Augen.

„Hey, Süße. Schön, dass du noch lebst.“, teilte er ihr lächelnd mit. Serra war zu müde um sich zu beschweren und ließ ihn einfach machen, was er zu machen hatte. „Hey! Schlaf nicht ein.“, ermahnte er sie kurz, als sie es wagte die Augen zu schließen und legte seine Hand an ihre Stirn. Seine Hand war kühl und Serra dachte kurz, dass dies das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt sein musste.

„Sie glüht förmlich.“, teilte er jemandem mit, den sie nicht sehen konnte. „Schafft sie in den nächsten RTW. Die anderen können warten.“ Dann wandte Peter sich wieder seiner Patientin zu.

„Wir schaffen dich hier raus, Kleines.“, sagte er und strich ihr dabei eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Dann kannst du schlafen, okay?“

„Ja, schlafen.“, antwortete Serra und war bereits dabei einzunicken, als man sie auf eine Trage legte und wegtrug.


	5. Nachbeben

Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Dann ein Geräusch. Es war laut, so laut, dass sie nichts Anderes hörte. Es klang wie Atemgeräusche. Jemand war bei ihr, direkt neben ihr.

Serra öffnete die Augen und die Dunkelheit, die sie umgeben hatte, lichtete sich.

Staub. Das war alles was sie sehen konnte. Die Luft bestand aus Staub. Der Himmel, die Wolken, der Boden. Alles wurde durch dicke, graue Staubwolken zersetzt. Wohin sie auch sah, es gab keinen Ausweg. Serra hob eine Hand und hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Augen richtig funktionierten. Der Staub legte sich sanft auf ihre Handfläche.

Die junge Frau richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geräusch. Das Atmen klang etwas leiser als vorher und ein Piepen mischte sich dahinter. Serra richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und sah sich um. Weit und breit lag niemand außer ihr auf dem staubigen Boden. Aber sie hatte jemanden atmen gehört. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Wo war die andere Person?

Das Piepen drängte sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Wurde immer lauter, während es das Atemgeräusch immer weiter in den Hintergrund trieb. Bald konnte Serra nur noch das Piepen hören. Es hatte jedes andere Geräusch aufgelöst.

Langsam versuchte die junge Frau auf die Beine zu kommen. Das gestaltete sich schwieriger als man zunächst angenommen hätte. Immer wieder fiel sie zurück auf die Knie und nach unzähligen Versuchen gab sie es endlich auf. Stattdessen kroch sie auf allen Vieren durch den Staub, der sich langsam legte, je weiter sie sich von ihrer ursprünglichen Position fortbewegte.

 

Serra wusste nicht wie lange sie schon durch den Staub kroch und langsam nahm ihre Umgebung Form an. Kriechend sah sie sich um und ihr Atem stockte, als sie erkannte wo sie sich befand.

Überall auf der Straße lagen Menschen. Tote Menschen, denen Gliedmaßen fehlten oder Löcher im Körper prangten. Verletzte, die um Hilfe bettelten und nach ihren Müttern riefen. Serra erschrak, versuchte aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen, aber ihre Hand rutschte aus und sie landete bäuchlings auf dem Boden.

„ _Der Boden ist weich._ “, dachte sie verwirrt, während sie versuchte wieder sich aufzurichten. Etwas Warmes klebte an ihrer Hand und sie sah sie sich genauer an.

„ _Blut!_ “, stellte Serra erschrocken fest und ließ den Blick zu Boden gleiten, um zu sehen worin sie gelandet war. Der Anblick ließ sie zurückschrecken. Ein panischer Schrei entwich ihrem Mund.

„Clyde!“, schnell kroch sie zu ihrem Freund. „Clyde, steh auf! Wir müssen weg!“ Sie schüttelte den jungen Mann an der Schulter und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber er starrte nur vor sich hin. Seine leeren Augen fixierten einen Punkt, den Serra nicht sehen konnte.

„Verdammt nochmal, Osborne! Jetzt beweg doch deinen Arsch. Komm, ich helf dir mit deinem Arm.“ Sie griff nach Clydes Arm, der scheinbar unter einem schweren Betonblock steckte und versuchte ihn vorsichtig zu bewegen. Es gelang ihr viel zu leicht und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Serra realisierte, woran das lag. Clydes rechter Arm war abgetrennt worden. Die andere Hälfte lag vermutlich unter dem Steinbrocken begraben. Jetzt ergab auch das Blut auf dem sie vorhin ausgerutscht war auch plötzlich Sinn. Ebenso Clydes Blick ins Leere.

„Oh nein, nein, nein.“, schluchzte die junge Frau. Vorsichtig setzt sie sich zu ihrem Freund und umarmte ihn. „Bitte wach auf.“, weinte sie und schüttelte ihn noch einige Male, doch Clyde reagierte nicht.

Serra weinte bitterlich, wiegte Clyde in ihrem Arm und wünschte, sie wäre in der Lage ihm zu helfen. Sie drehte sich nicht nach dem Geräusch hinter sich um. Sie würde Clyde hier nicht allein lassen; sie wollte nicht, durfte es nicht.

 

„Dem kannst du nicht mehr helfen, Babe.“, hörte Serra eine keuchende Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken und etwas legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Langsam drehte sie ihr tränennasses Gesicht zu der Stimme neben ihr. Peter lächelte sie traurig an und zeigte auf Clydes abgetrennten Oberarm.

„Das war nicht der Grund.“, sagte er. „Schau dir seinen Kopf an.“ Sein aufmunternder Tonfall irritierte Serra, aber sie tat worum er sie bat und erkannte schnell die tödliche Kopfverletzung. Als sie Peter wieder fragend ansah, nickte dieser nur.

„Ging sicher schneller als bei mir.“, stellte er fest und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. Die junge Frau verengte die Augen und sah den jungen Mann neben sich skeptisch an.

„Was meinst du? Wieso schneller als bei dir?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Peter warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu und lehnte sich etwas von ihr weg, um sie seinerseits skeptisch zu mustern.

„Sieh‘ mich doch an, Süße. Glaubst du das war einfach?“, forderte er sie auf.

Erst jetzt sah Serra sich ihren Gesprächspartner genauer an. Peters Hals war blutverschmiert, selbst jetzt spritzte die hellrote Flüssigkeit in regelmäßigen Stößen aus der Wunde. Serra verstand nicht.

„Wie bist du noch am Leben?“, fragte die junge Frau entsetzt und suchte in ihren Taschen nach etwas um die Wunde abzubinden.

„Verbluten dauert nun mal seine Zeit. Kann ja nicht jeder das Glück haben mit einem gezielten Schuss in die Ewigen Jagdgründe befördert zu werden.“, erklärte Peter schulterzuckend. „Ich leg mich jetzt einfach mal hin und warte bis es soweit ist. Macht dir doch nichts aus, Süße?“

„Doch! Das macht mir was aus! Ihr könnt doch nicht alle sterben. Das ist nicht fair!“, protestierte Serra. Ihr war es egal, dass sie gerade wie ein kleines Kind klingen musste und scheinbar machte es Peter auch nichts aus. Er lächelte sie sanft an, als er sich nochmal aufrichtete, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Wir werden hier doch alle draufgehen, Serra.“, sagte er traurig. „Spätestens wenn die Reaper kommen, ist unsere Zeit abgelaufen.“

„Nein, wir können sie vernichten! Ich weiß es! Ich habe es schon so oft gemacht. Ich weiß was passieren wird. Ich kann ihm helfen!“ Während Serra sprach, liefen ihr die Tränen ungebremst übers Gesicht. Sie hatte Peter an der Schulter gepackt und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten sich hinzulegen. „Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Bitte!“, flehte sie Peter an. Er aber schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er die junge Frau in eine letzte Umarmung zog.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Süße.“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Mach, dass du hier wegkommst. Geh zurück nach Hause, solange du noch kannst.“ Bei diesen Worten löste sich Serra aus seinem Griff und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich kann nicht.“, schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß nicht wie.“

„Dann wirst du mit uns sterben.“, sagte Peter traurig. „Komm und leg dich einfach zu mir, dann sterben wir gemeinsam.“ Lächelnd zog er Serra näher zu sich heran und versuchte wieder sich hinzulegen. Die junge Frau sträubte sich heftig gegen seinen Griff und versuchte ihn von sich wegzustoßen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Serra. Wenn die Reaper kommen, stirbst du doch sowieso. Mach es dir doch einfacher.“, redete Peter ihr zu. Sein Tonfall hatte sich gänzlich verändert und das traurige Lächeln war einem grausamen Grinsen gewichen. Immer wieder packte er Serra an ihren Armen und Schultern, versuchte sie zu sich herunter zu ziehen, während er mit einem gehässigen Ton auf sie einredete.

„Komm schon kleine Serra, er braucht dich sowieso nicht. Der schafft das auch ohne dich. Er ist Commander Shepard, oder hast du das schon vergessen.“, grinste er hämisch. „Und wenn er versagt, dann fressen ihn die Reaper. Muahahaha!“ Peters Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse, und sein wahnsinniges Lachen ließ es Serra eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen.

„Nein!“, schrie sie Peter trotzig an. „Ich bin nicht wie du, ich gebe nicht einfach auf. Ich werde ihm helfen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue.“ Voller Zorn stieß sie Peter ein weiteres Mal von sich und diesmal gelang es ihr sich von ihm loszureißen. Hastig kroch sie von ihm weg, während Peter sich langsam auf den Boden legte.

„Wir werden alle draufgehen, Babe.“, sagte er ein letztes Mal und schloss die Augen.

 

„ _Ich muss hier weg._ “, dachte Serra, während sie immer noch Peter anstarrte, der jetzt regungslos einige Meter vor ihr lag.

Endlich schaffte sie es sich aufzurappeln und stolperte langsam über die toten Körper, die am Boden lagen, immer darauf bedacht nicht aus Versehen eine weitere Leiche zu wecken und von ihr zu Boden gerissen zu werden. Ein einziger Gedanke wanderte in ihrem Kopf herum und ließ nicht zu, dass Serra sich von ihm ablenkte.

„ _Ich muss hier weg! Ich muss nach Hause! Ich muss hier weg! Ich muss nach Hause!_ “ Nach einiger Zeit fing sie an die Wörter, wie ein Mantra, immer wieder vor sich herzusagen, während sie über die Toten und Verletzten hinwegstieg. Als sie sich nach Clyde und Peter umdrehte, stellte sie fest, dass sie kaum einen Fortschritt gemacht hatte und Verzweiflung packte die junge Frau. Es war als würde sie auf der Stelle gehen. Sie war kaum drei Meter von den Leichen ihrer Freunde entfernt, dabei wusste sie auch ohne eine Uhr, dass sie schon seit Stunden unterwegs war. Kurz überlegte sie ob sie sich vielleicht nicht doch zu Peter legen und sterben sollte, denn es klang plötzlich so einfach. Sich hinzulegen oder wenigstens zu setzen. Sich etwas auszuruhen.

Schnell schüttelte Serra den Gedanken ab und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie sich wirklich hatte zu Boden gleiten lassen.

„Nein!“, sagte sie trotzig zu sich selbst. „Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde nicht einfach so verschwinden.“ Nachdem sie einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, versuchte die junge Frau wieder aufzustehen. Doch in diesem Moment erschütterte ein lautes Geräusch die Umgebung. Serra gefror das Blut in den Adern, denn sie kannte das Geräusch nur zu gut. Es war das Kreischen eines Reapers und sie wusste, dass es ihren sicheren Tod bedeutete, wenn sie jetzt nicht schleunigst davonkam.

 

Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf die Beine und sah sich panisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Doch die Gebäude, die sich mit einem Mal enger um sie drängten, hatten keinerlei Öffnungen. Sie saß fest. Die Leichen waren auch verschwunden und ein dicker Nebel waberte um ihre Füße. Serra fühlte sich plötzlich einsamer denn je.

„Es hat keinen Sinn.“, schluchzte die junge Frau, als sie sich wieder auf die Knie fallen ließ. „Ich komm hier nicht weg.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie auf den einzigen Weg, der ihr blieb und der führte direkt auf das Geräusch zu. Serra konnte bereits die ersten Lichter im Nebel ausmachen und sie bewegten sich schnell auf sie zu.

„ _Husks._ “, dachte sie verbittert. „ _Wenigstens ein paar von euch nehme ich noch mit._ “ Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen im Gesicht, griff sie nach der Pistole, die nehmen ihr auf dem Boden lag und stellte sich wieder auf die Füße. Die Lichter kamen immer näher und Serra machte sich bereit auf den Kampf.

„Kommt schon ihr Bastarde! Oder habt ihr etwa Angst vor einem kleinen Mädchen.“, schrie sie in den Nebel und drückte ab als sie die erste Kreatur ausmachen konnte. Doch statt des erwarteten Knalls, hörte Serra nur ein warnendes Piepen, das von der Pistole kam. Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand und sah, dass die Überhitzungswarnung rot blinkte.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!“, zischte sie und sah sich nach einer weiteren Waffe um. Als sie keine fand, zielte sie wieder mit der überhitzten Pistole auf ihren Angreifer und hoffte, dass die Kreatur langsam genug war.

„Serra!“, rief jemand. Kannte die Kreatur ihren Namen? „Was tust du da?“ Die junge Frau riss die Augen auf und ließ den Arm sinken.

„Shepard?“, fragte sie erstaunt, als der Commander auf dem Nebel trat. Er war es eindeutig. Den rot-schwarzen Kampfanzug mit der N7-Kennung auf der Brustplatte würde sie überall erkennen.

Erleichtert lief Serra auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn in ihrer Freude. Die Arme auf seinem Rücken verschränkt, presste sie sich an die kühle Panzerung seines Kampfanzuges und fing an unkontrolliert zu weinen.

„Sie sind alle tot, Shepard.“, erzählte sie ihm zwischen zwei Schluchzern. „Clyde, Peter, einfach alle. Vorhin waren sie noch hier.“

„Ich weiß.“, antwortete Shepard und etwas an seinem Tonfall ließ Serra aufblicken. Er stand regungslos da und starrte in die Leere, während die junge Frau sich an ihn klammerte wie ein kleines Kind. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Ich wollte es aber es war zu spät.“, erklärte sie ihm traurig, doch der Commander sah sie nicht an. Wieder kreischte der Reaper, diesmal näher und lauter.

„Shepard, die Reaper kommen.“, teilte sie ihm entsetzt mit und sah an ihm vorbei in den Nebel, in dem man bereits die ersten scharrenden Geräusche hören konnte. Andere Geräusche mischten sich darunter, wie dumpfe Trommelschläge und dann ein markerschütterndes Kreischen.

 

„Banshee!“, keuchte Serra entsetzt und wollte loslaufen, als Shepard mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach ihrem Kinn griff und ihr Gesicht grob vor das seine zog.

„Sie heißt Liara.“, zischte er sie an. „Und sie ist meine Freundin.“ Serra starrte noch in seine rotglühenden Augen, als der Commander sie mit einer flüssigen Bewegung auf den Boden stieß und seine Pistole zog. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf sie zu, während Serra verzweifelt versuchte vor ihm davon zu kriechen.

„Du bist schuld.“, fauchte Shepard sie an. „Wenn du hier nicht aufgetaucht wärst, dann wären die Reaper jetzt vernichtet.“ Langsam richtete er die Pistole auf Serras Kopf. Die junge Frau starrte entsetzt von der Mündung in Shepards Gesicht und zurück.

„Shepard, was ist los mit dir? Warum tust du das?“, fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

„Warum?“, brüllte er sie an. „Warum wohl, du kleines Miststück? Weil du alles ruiniert hast!“ Mit einigen wenigen Schritten stand der Commander direkt über ihr und packte sie mit der freien Hand am Kragen. „Wenn du hier nicht aufgetaucht wärst, dann wäre alles so verlaufen, wie es geplant war.“ Unsanft zog er sie näher an sich heran. „Siehst du etwa nicht was du getan hast?“, grinste er sie hämisch an. Erst da sah Serra ihn genauer an.

Die Narben in seinem Gesicht glühten rot, wie seine Augen. Eigentlich war von seinem Gesicht nicht mehr viel übrig, so vernarbt war es. An einigen Stellen war die Haut völlig aufgerissen und seltsame schwarze Adern zogen von diesen Stellen aus über seine Haut.

„Oh Gott, nein!“, keuchte Serra, als sie Begriff was dies bedeutete.

„Ja, genau. Sieh dir ganz genau an, was du mir angetan hast.“, schüttelte Shepard sie am Kragen, als sie die Augen schloss. „Dir habe ich das zu verdanken. Weil du alles durcheinandergebracht hast.“ Langsam öffnete Serra ihre Augen wieder. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wollte das doch nicht.“, schluchzte sie. „Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen.“ Die junge Frau hatte Angst und fühlte sich schuldig. Was, wenn er recht hatte? Was, wenn sie wirklich daran schuld war?

„Wegen dir sind wir alle Monster!“, schrie der Commander sie an und stieß sie grob zu Boden. „Wegen dir sind wir alle tot!“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und Serra sah wie sich hinter ihm dunkle Gestalten aus dem Nebel schoben.

 

„Nein.“, flüsterte Serra. „Nein, das kann nicht sein.“ Entsetzt schüttelte sie nur noch den Kopf und versuchte wegzukriechen. Sie kannte die Reapertruppen, die aus dem Nebel traten und auf sie zu kamen. Serra kannte sie alle. Liara T’Soni war eine Banshee, Garrus Vakarian hatten sie in einen Marodeur verwandelt. Aus Urdnot Wrex einen Rohling gemacht und alle waren gerade soweit entstellt, dass Serra jedes einzelne Gesicht erkennen konnte. Die Husks waren eindeutig Joker, Ashley, Dr.Chakwas und Captain Anderson.

Serra war nur noch in Panik. Alles was sie noch tun konnte, war den Kopf zu schütteln, immer wieder Nein zu sagen und versuchen weiter von diesen Monstern wegzukommen. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie schon an eine Gebäudewand gestoßen war und sinnlose Kriechbewegungen auf der Stelle machte. Vor ihr wurden es immer mehr Monster, immer mehr bekannte Gesichter gesellten sich zu Shepard, der auf sie herabsah und amüsiert grinste, als würde er sich an ihrer Angst und ihrem Entsetzen ergötzen. Langsam ging er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch die junge Frau beachtete den Commander nicht. Sie starrte auf die Horde, die sich unaufhaltsam näherte. Wieder kreischte der Reaper und schob sich dann ebenfalls durch die Nebeldecke in Serras Sichtweite. Sogar ihn erkannte sie, die Reaper hatten nicht einmal vor der Normandy haltgemacht.

 _„Oh EDI.“_ , dachte Serra verzweifelt, erinnerte sie sich doch genau an die Gespräche über Opferbereitschaft und Menschlichkeit, die man an Bord des Schiffes mit ihr führen konnte. EDIs Entschluss für ihre Freunde zu kämpfen und wenn es sein musste auch zu sterben.

„Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir so unfassbar leid.“

„Du hättest einfach zu Hause bleiben sollen.“, fauchte Shepard sie wieder an, so dass Serra ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. Der Commander zielte immer noch mit der Pistole auf ihre Stirn und Serra begriff, dass es hier zu Ende war.

„Es tut mir leid.“, wiederholte sie, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.“, entgegnete Shepard trocken und entsicherte die Waffe. „Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, was du tust.“

Mit diesen Worten drückte er ab. Serra sah das Mündungsfeuer, hörte den Knall und dann wurde alles schwarz.

 

_Eine Weile trieb Serra durch die Dunkelheit. Ganz still ohne ein Geräusch zu machen._

_Emotionslos._

_Schwerelos._

_Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie sich schon in der Schwärze aufhielt, aber die junge Frau bekam mit einem Mal Angst. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum schien sie erdrücken zu wollen, sie fühlte, dass sie ersticken würde und ihrer diffuse Angst wuchs zu einer regelrechten Panik an. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, den Druck zu lösen, nach Luft zu schnappen. Doch all ihre Mühe war vergebens, bis mit einem Mal wieder Luft in ihre Lungen strömte._

_Serra atmete tief ein und sank wieder hinab in die schwarze Dunkelheit._

_Leise Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagten, oder ob sie überhaupt sprachen. Es war als hätte sie Watte in den Ohren. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch auch das gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Lider waren zu schwer._

_„Was zum…?“_

_Die Geräusche um sie herum wurden lauter. Serra erkannte Schritte, die auf sie zukamen. Jemand stand neben ihr._

„Ganz ruhig.“ _, sprach eine männliche Stimme sie leise an._ „Lassen Sie sich Zeit.“ _Die Stimme war weich und warm, der Tonfall sanft und beruhigend, so dass die junge Frau beschloss der Stimme zu vertrauen und langsam wieder wegdriftete._

 

Serra nahm um sich herum Bewegungen war. Es wirkte routiniert, wie ein einstudierter Tanz. Eine klare Schrittfolge, ohne unnötige Bewegungen. Schnell, ohne hektisch zu sein. Professionell.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, um zu sehen, wer sich bei ihr befand. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie neben sich eine Frau mittleren Alters, die gerade über den Nachttisch wischte.

„Guten Morgen.“, sagte die Frau mit einem leichten Akzent und lächelte Serra freundlich an, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

„Morgen.“, krächzte Serra zurück und hustete leicht. Mit einem verstehenden Nicken drückte die Frau auf einen roten Knopf an dem Nachttisch, bevor sie auch kurz über diesen wischte.

„Da kommt gleich jemand.“, teilte sie ihr mit und ging, mit einem Wischmob in der Hand, nebenan in das kleine Badezimmer.

 

In dem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und eine junge, weiß gekleidete Frau betrat den Raum. Als sie sah, dass Serra wach war, strahlte sie sie freudig an.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder.“, begrüßte sie Serra, als seien die beiden alte Bekannte, die sich seit langem nicht gesehen hätten. „Ich bin Schwester Joana. Sie haben uns da einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“ Während sie mit Serra sprach, erledigte Schwester Joana nebenbei allerlei anderer Sachen. Sie drückte auf Knöpfe, notierte sich etwas und kontrollierte die Infusion, die neben dem Bett an einem Ständer hing. Als Serra versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, war Joana sofort zur Stelle.

„So, ganz langsam. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie sich wehtun.“, sagte die junge Frau und verstellte das Kopfteil so, dass Serra ohne große Mühe aufrechter sitzen konnte.

„Danke.“, hustete Serra, worauf die andere Frau ihr schnell ein Glas Wasser reichte.

„Trinken Sie langsam und in kleinen Schlucken.“, ermahnte sie die Liegende. Serra kam dem nach und nahm einige Schluck Wasser zu sich.

„Danke.“, wiederholte die junge Frau mit einem kleinen Lächeln und endlich wieder mit ihrer eigenen Stimme. „Wo genau bin ich?“

„Im Städtischen Krankenhaus. Sie wurden vor ca. drei Wochen eingeliefert, nachdem man sie bewusstlos im Stadtpark gefunden hat.“, erklärte die Krankenschwester ruhig. Serra riss vor erstaunen die Augen auf.

„Vor drei Wochen? Was für ein Datum haben wir?“, fragte die junge Frau etwas zu laut. Joana schaute auf die Uhr, die an ihrer Brusttasche befestigt war.

„Heute ist der 17. August 2015 und es ist genau 13:37 Uhr.“, teilte Joana ihr lächelnd mit. Serra fasste sich ungläubig an die Stirn.

„Das kann nicht sein.“, stammelte sie fassungslos und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

 _„Wie kann das sein? Wie kann ich wieder zurück sein?“_ , ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, während sie nach einer Erklärung suchte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte die junge Krankenschwester ihr die Infusion abgenommen und war dabei, Serras Blutdruck zu messen.

„Hm? 130 zu Bananenbrot und ein Puls von Handspiegel. Völlig normal.“, verkündete Joana als sie ihren Tricorder wieder in der Tasche ihres Kasacks verstaute.

„Was?“, fragte Serra verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, dass ihre Vitaldaten normal sind.“, wiederholte die Krankenschwester und sah die junge Frau, die im Bett vor ihr lag skeptisch an. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch nochmal Fieber messen?“

 

Während Serra noch überlegte ob sie sich einfach verhört hatte, ging die Zimmertür ein weiteres Mal auf und Serras Eltern stürmten in den Raum.

„Liebling, geht es dir gut?“, fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und kam schnell auf ihre Tochter zugelaufen.

„Ja, anscheinend ist alles normal.“, antwortete Serra noch sichtlich verwirrt, aber froh darüber ihre Mutter in den Arm nehmen zu können. Ihr Vater stand daneben und beobachtete seine Tochter besorgt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Kurz nach ihren Eltern, Serra lag noch in den Armen ihrer Mutter, betrat eine weitere weiß gekleidete Gestalt den Raum. Der lange Arztkittel, sowie Schwester Joanas Verhalten ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass es sich bei dem Batarianer um den zuständigen Arzt handelte. Die junge Frau konnte ihren Schrecken nicht verbergen und wunderte sich darüber, dass ihre Eltern so gelassen auf den Neuankömmling reagierten. Mit vielen Wörtern erklärte der batarianische Arzt den Eheleuten Pekkan was ihrer Tochter fehlte. Serra verstand kein Wort, bis der Batarianer sich ihr zuwandte.

„Um es einfach zu sagen, liebe Serra. Du leidest an einer überaus gravierenden Form des Bleimangels.“, sprach er vorsichtig, wie zu einem Kleinkind. „Aber keine Sorge, das kann man heutzutage sehr gut therapieren.“, verkündete der Arzt mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln, als er eine Schrotflinte unter seinem Kittel hervorzog.

Panisch rutschte Serra auf ihrem Bett herum und sah sich hilfesuchend im Zimmer um. Aber keiner kam ihr zur Hilfe. Ihre Eltern stellten sich nicht schützend vor ihr Kind. Die Krankenschwester schlug dem Batarianer nicht die Waffe aus der Hand. Stattdessen gingen ihre Eltern einen Schritt zurück und nickten dem bewaffneten Alien zustimmend zu und Schwester Joana winkte lächelnd.

Mündungsfeuer.

Knall.

Schwarz.

 

_Noch einmal driftete Serra durch die schwarze Leere. Dieses Mal hatte sie jedoch das Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändert habe. Sie glaubte Geräusche wahrnehmen zu können. Doch wenn sie versuchte sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren und ihren Ursprung festzustellen, dann verschwanden sie und ließen die junge Frau wieder allein im Dunkeln. Serra schwebte auf einer schwarzen Welle durch das Nichts, ohne ein Zeitgefühl oder jegliche Orientierung. Gedankenfragmente verfingen sich manchmal in der Dunkelheit, konnten ihr aber auch keinen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort liefern. War das ein Traum? Oder war sie bereits tot? Wenn ja, wo war das berühmte Licht auf das sie zugehen sollte?_

_„Mama?“_

„Ich bin hier, mein Schatz.“ _, antwortet eine sanfte Frauenstimme_. „Hab keine Angst. Mami ist hier.“ _Serra erkannte die Stimme._

_„Mama, wo bist du?“ Serra versuchte sich umzusehen. Doch in der tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit konnte sie nichts erkennen._

„Papa, war bis vor kurzem auch hier. Ich glaube, es fällt ihm schwer dich so zu sehen.“ _, sprach ihre Mutter traurig._ „Ich weiß nicht, ob er mit dir spricht, wenn er hier ist. Aber er verbringt sehr viel Zeit bei dir, wenn er allein ist. Enis lässt dich grüßen. Er muss wohl einige Hausarbeiten abgeben und kann deshalb für einige Tage nicht vorbeikommen.“

_„Ich vermisse euch so sehr. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei euch sein.“, dachte Serra voller Trauer und Sehnsucht. Einen Ausweg aus der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht finden, egal wie sehr sie danach suchte._

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er immer alles auf den letzten Drücker machen muss.“ _, beschwerte sich ihre Mutter jetzt und Serra musste bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Auseinandersetzungen, die ihr Bruder mit ihrer Mutter deswegen gehabt hatte, lächeln._ „Du fehlst mir, Liebes. Du fehlst uns allen.“ _Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte Serra alles dafür getan, um ihre Mutter in den Arm nehmen zu können. Stattdessen aber schwebte sie weiter durch die Leere und egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen auch wehrte, entfernte sich die Stimme ihrer Mutter immer weiter von ihr._

_Irgendwann war Serra wieder allein in der Dunkelheit und eine unfassbare Trauer ergriff von ihr Besitz._

 

Mit einem lauten Seufzer trat Serra aus dem Dunkeln und blinzelte einige Male in das künstliche Deckenlicht. Orientierungslos versuchte sie sich umzusehen, doch etwas schränkte ihre Bewegung ein. Aus einigen Metern Entfernung nahm sie ein Geräusch wahr, dann näherte sich jemand ihrer Position. Ein fremdes Gesicht beugte sich über sie.

„Guten Tag. Wissen Sie wo Sie sind?“, fragte der junge Mann. Serra versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, doch der Fremde gebot ihr mit einem Handzeichen, das zu unterlassen. „Versuchen Sie sich nicht zu bewegen. Ich werde Frau Doktor holen, also bleiben sie ganz ruhig.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und verschwand aus Serras Blickfeld.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er mit der Ärztin im Schlepptau auftauchte, wobei er sich diesmal im Hintergrund aufhielt.

„Hallo Liebes. Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Sonya Nowak lächelnd, während sie ihr Omnitool auf einen Scan vorbereitete.

„Ich hab‘ Durst.“, krächzte Serra und die Ärztin drehte sich zu dem fremden Mann um und nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Patientin zu und scannte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Wie es aussieht, haben sich die Implantate gut eingenistet.“, sprach Dr. Nowak halb in Gedanken und entfernte mit einigen Handgriffen, die Halskrause, die die junge Frau scheinbar so eingeschränkt hatte.

Serra nahm gerade einen Schluck von dem Wasser, das der junge Assistent ihr gebracht hatte und hätte sich beinahe verschluckt.

„Implantate?“, keuchte sie und sah die Ärztin schockiert an. Diese nickte nur kurz.

„Ja, wir haben die Tumore entfernt und im selben Atemzug die Biotikimplantate eingesetzt.“, sie sah Serra mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“, antwortete die junge Frau verwirrt, worauf die Ärztin wieder nickte.

„Naja, du warst auch nicht hundertprozentig bei dir. Die Kombination aus Erschöpfung, Blutverlust und Schmerzmitteln ist eine gefährliche Mischung.“, zwinkerte sie Serra zu und erklärte ihr was vorgefallen war.

 

„Okay.“, kommentierte die junge Frau die Ausführungen ihrer Ärztin. „Aber eine kleine Frage hätte ich da schon noch. Wozu Biotikimplantate?“ Dieser Punkt leuchtete ihr nicht wirklich ein und sie wartete mit aufrichtigem Interesse auf Dr. Nowaks Antwort.

„Naja, auf die Idee hat mich Lieutenant Shepard gebracht.“, erklärte die Doktorin verlegen.

„Shepard?“, fragte Serra ungläubig. „Seit wann ist der denn ein medizinisches Wunderkind?“ Auf die Frage hin kicherte jemand außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes, während eine weitere Person empört schnaubte. 

Nach wenigen Sekunden schoben sich Greg und Peter in den Teil des Raumes, den Serra einsehen konnte. Ersterer mit dem linken Arm in einer Schlinge und der andere mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na, Süße? Wie geht’s denn so?“, fragte Peter zwinkernd.

„Muss.“, entgegnete Serra knapp. „Und selbst?“

„Gut, gut.“, winkte Peter ab und sah dann zu seinem Kameraden rüber. „Und unser medizinisches Wunderkind hier sollte froh darüber sein, dass er noch am Leben ist.“ Er gab Shepard einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter, den dieser mit einem genervten „Au.“ Beantwortete.

„Wieso? Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Serra den verletzten Lieutenant besorgt. Dieser setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber von der Ärztin unterbrochen, die an seiner statt zu reden begann.

„Der Lieutenant wollte gerne Supersoldat spielen und hat ein wenig an seinem Biotikverstärker rumpfuschen lassen.“, teilte Sonya ihrer Patientin sichtlich genervt mit. „Die Übertaktung führte zwar zu höheren Leistungsspitzen, aber auch dazu, dass der Verstärker überlastet wurde.“ Serra hatte während dieser Erklärung die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte den jungen Shepard überrascht an.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges.“, sagte sie verstehend. Sie hatte sich schon etwas darüber gewundert, dass Shepard diesen Sturmangriff überhaupt beherrscht hatte. „Aber inwiefern hilft das jetzt meinem Tumor?“, wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Ärztin.

 

„Hoffentlich gar nicht.“, sagte eine Stimme, die das Zimmer betrat. Nach wenigen Schritten war Clyde an ihrem Bett und lächelte sie erleichtert an. „Schön, dass du noch unter uns weilst.“, sagte er und hauchte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ja, auf der anderen Seite ist es auch ziemlich öde.“, antwortet Serra sarkastisch. Als ihr Blick auf Shepard fiel, verschwand ihr schiefes Grinsen aber schnell wieder.

 _„Wenn du hier nicht aufgetaucht wärst, dann wäre alles so verlaufen, wie es geplant war.“_ , erinnerte sie sich und musste Schlucken. Die anderen schienen nichts zu bemerken und Serra entschied sich dazu ihn vorerst zu ignorieren, als Dr. Nowak anfing ihr den Zweck der Implantate zu erläutern.

„Du hast zwar ähnlich wie ein Biotiker, Element Zero Einlagerungen und auch neue Synapsen ausgebildet, kannst aber keine Biotik im klassischen Sinn anwenden.“, erklärte die Ärztin ruhig.

„Aber?“, fragte Serra dazwischen. _„Jetzt kommt’s.“_

„Aber durch den Einsatz von Implantaten und einem richtig konfigurierten Biotikverstärker könnte…“

„…könnte es die ungewollten Effekte dämpfen?“, führte Serra die Ausführungen der Ärztin zu Ende und diese nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin also ein Versuchskaninchen.“, stellte sie trocken fest. „Ein Experiment in Sachen Biotikdämpfer.“ Bei dieser Aussage lief Sonya knallrot an.

 _„Erwischt!“_ , dachte sich Serra und versuchte nicht zu Grinsen.

„Heißt das jetzt, ich bin Antibiotiker?“, scherzte die junge Frau weiter und während Peter laut loslachte, schüttelte Shepard den Kopf. Doch auch er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Da Dr. Nowak ihre Stimme so schnell nicht wieder fand, mischte sich Clyde in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich dachte, du seist damit einverstanden gewesen?“, fragte er verwirrt, während er zwischen Serra und der älteren Frau hin und her sah.

„Schon gut, Clyde. Anscheinend vertraue ich ihr.“, sagte Serra mit einem schiefen Grinsen und wusste noch nicht genau, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Ihr Verständnis für Biotik war bestenfalls rudimentär, nicht umsonst bezeichnete sie es gerne mal als Space Magic.

 _„Vielleicht kann es ja funktionieren.“_ , überlegte sie, als die Ärztin sich endlich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Ich denke wirklich, dass diese Methode deine beste Chance auf ein normales Leben ist. Und sämtliche Berechnungen und Simulationen waren erfolgsversprechend.“, versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Schon gut, Sonya. Wenn die Mathematik das sagt, dann wollen wir ihr mal nicht widersprechen.“, lächelte Serra sie beruhigend an. „Ich hätte dem auch zugestimmt, wenn ich bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen wäre.“

Sie wusste, dass Sonya Nowak in ihrem besten Interesse gehandelt hatte. Denn obwohl sie sich erst relativ kurz kannten, war sie für Serra bereits zu einer Art Ersatzmutter geworden. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre linke Hand und griff nach den Fingern der anderen Frau, die die Berührung zuließ und ihrerseits Serras Hand umfasste.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln verabschiedete die Ärztin sich fürs erste und verließ das Krankenzimmer, nachdem sie Serras Besucher auf die Besuchszeiten hingewiesen hatte.

 

„Verdammt, ich dachte echt du gehst drauf.“, seufzte Clyde, nachdem die jungen Leute endlich unter sich waren.

„Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte Serra überrascht.

„So gut drei Tage.“, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah zu den beiden anderen Männern hinüber, um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten. Nickend kam Peter jetzt einige Schritte näher heran und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wir haben erst hinterher erfahren, dass du operiert wurdest.“, erklärte er Serra und blickte vorsichtig unter den Verband an ihrem Kopf. „Da wir alle davon ausgegangen sind, dass du nur eine einfache Schusswunde und deine Erschöpfung auszukurieren hattest, wurden wir schon etwas nervös.“, gestand er dann grinsend. Serra lächelte zurück und versuchte ihre Position ein wenig zu verändern. Es war ihr unangenehm so bewegungslos im Bett liegen zu müssen, während die drei jungen Männer um sie herumstanden. Sie kam sich klein und hilflos vor und wollte wenigstens aufrecht sitzen, doch jeder noch so kleine Bewegungsversuch wurde im Keim erstickt. Die Ärztin hatte zwar ihren Kopf befreit, aber scheinbar war der Rest ihres Körpers fixiert, also gab die junge Frau es nach einiger Zeit bald auf und sah ihre Besucher an.

Clyde sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment losheulen, versuchte aber trotzdem ihr aufmuntert zuzunicken, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Sein Lächeln wirkte auf Serra jedoch zu künstlich, beinahe gequält.

 _„Ich frage mich, was mit ihm los ist.“_ , dachte Serra, beschloss dann aber, ihre Frage für sich zu behalten. Das absolute Gegenteil zu Clyde war Peter, der lachend irgendwelche Geschichten erzählte, während er zwischendurch immer Mal wieder Serras Wunden oder Vitaldaten überprüfte. Der Sanitäter war scheinbar glücklich am Leben zu sein und den Angriff hinter sich zu haben. Doch manchmal erreichte auch Peters Lächeln nicht ganz seine Augen und Serra fragte sich, was er zu verbergen versuchte.

Der einzige, der nicht lächelte war Shepard. Er sah sie stumm an, sagte kaum ein Wort und antwortet auch nur mit wenigen Worten, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde. Skeptisch musterte er Serra und die anderen, als wüsste er, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Die junge Frau konnte den Blick des Lieutenants nicht deuten und seine Anwesenheit machte es ihr besonders unbehaglich, als sie sich an ihren Traum erinnerte.

 

Serras Besucher verabschiedeten sich nach einiger Zeit.

 _„Endlich allein.“_ , dachte sie und atmete einige Male tief durch, um die plötzlich aufkeimende Angst zu unterdrücken.

„Komm schon Serra, beruhig dich.“, sprach sie sich selbst zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte jemand von der Tür und Serra zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Im nächsten Moment tauchte Greg neben ihr auf.

„Warum bist du noch da?“, fragte sie ihn überrascht. Er lächelte gequält und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Ich darf ja nicht weg.“, erklärte er kurz. Serra verstand nicht was er meinte und sah ihn nur fragend an. Shepard seufzte und erklärte ihr dann, dass Sonya ihm Bettruhe verordnet hatte. „Bis sie sich sicher ist, dass ich keine Folgeschäden davontrage. Sie verweigert mir bis dahin sogar einen neuen Verstärker.“

„Ah.“, verstand Serra. „Aber solltest du dann nicht im Bett liegen und, naja, dich ausruhen?“ Der junge Offizier lachte schnaubend.

„Dann rutsch rüber.“, scherzte er, wohl wissend, dass Serra kaum dazu in der Lage war. Die junge Frau schnitt eine Grimasse und streckte im die Zunge raus.

„Idiot.“, lachte sie und Greg schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„So kindisch.“, sagte er leise, bevor er sich wieder Serra zuwandte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du einfach weiter im Bett liegst und ich mich hier ausruhe?“, fragte er sie dann zwinkernd.

„Deal.“, stimmte Serra sofort zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich unbedingt allein sein möchte.“, sagte sie leise und starrte an die Decke.

„Alpträume?“

„Hmm.“

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte er.

„Ich würde es lieber vergessen.“, gab Serra leise zu.

„Das wird so schnell vermutlich nicht passieren.“, seufzte Greg als Antwort. „Das war das erste Mal, dass du sowas erlebt hast, oder?“ Serra nickte nur kurz.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas und Serra starrte an die Decke. Als sie sich wieder zu Shepard drehte, saß er ruhig da und sah sie an. Er wartete auf etwas, doch sie wusste nicht auf was.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte er nach einer Weile wieder.

„Worüber?“, fragte Serra zurück.

„Über den Angriff und so.“, sagte Shepard. „Ich bin zwar kein Psychologe, aber es tut meistens gut es jemandem zu erzählen.“ Serra überlegte eine Weile, starrte wieder an die Zimmerdecke, nur um Greg nicht ansehen zu müssen.

 _„Lustig, jetzt wo du den Kopf wieder bewegen kannst, starrst du eh nur an die blöde Decke.“_ , beschwerte sich die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?“, fragte sie ihn nach einigem Überlegen. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte sie etwas verpasst. Der Lieutenant rutsche unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl herum und atmete dann tief durch.

„Meg ist tot.“, sagte er. „Clydes Schwester.“

„Scheiße.“, sagte Serra tonlos. Es war das einzige was sie zustande brachte.

„Ja, scheiße trifft es ganz gut.“, stimmte Greg ihr mit belegter Stimme zu.

„Wer noch?“, fragte die junge Frau und merkte wie ihr bereits die Tränen kamen. Sie hatte Megan nicht besonders gut gekannt, schließlich hatten sie sich nach der Strandparty nur noch ein weiteres Mal getroffen, als sie mit Clyde zu Serra ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, aber Serra hatte sich gerne mit ihr unterhalten. Megan war eine fröhliche, warmherzige junge Frau gewesen, die viel und gerne gelacht hatte. Mit ihr hatte Serra in der kurzen Zeit mehr Spaß gehabt, als mit ihrer eigenen Schwester in den letzten fünf Jahren.

 

Bei dem Gedanken an Rana stockte Serra der Atem. Die Trauer, die von ihr Besitz ergriff war absolut unerträglich. Wenn sie an ihre ältere Schwester dachte, dann folgten die Gedanken an ihre Brüder und ihre Eltern zwangsläufig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse ersticken. Als habe ihr jemand in die Brust gefasst und zerdrücke ihr Herz. Sie hörte nicht was Shepard neben ihr sagte, nahm kaum noch wahr, dass er überhaupt noch da war. Alles was sie sah waren die Gesichter ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde, die letzten Erinnerungen, die sie an sie hatte. In die Bilder ihrer Lieben mischten sich nach und nach auch Megan und die anderen. Der Mann auf der Barrikade, die junge Frau, die ihren Arm verloren hatte, der Batarianer, der Clyde zum Opfer fiel und der Junge, den sie selbst erschossen hatte.

Erst als sie Shepards Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte, schnappte sie zurück in die Realität.

„Ganz ruhig.“, sagte er in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. „Immer weiter atmen.“ Serra wandte ihm das tränennasse Gesicht zu und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so viele von ihnen kanntest.“ Serra beeilte sich den Kopf zu schütteln und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Tat ich auch nicht. Megan und Tony waren vermutlich die einzigen mit denen ich überhaupt mal gesprochen habe. Der ein oder andere Name sagte mir was, aber ich denke, wir wurden uns nur mal auf der Party kurz vorgestellt.“, stellte Serra klar.

„Dann ist das aber eine ziemlich heftige Reaktion.“, sagte Greg erstaunt.

„Es ist nur…ich musste grad an meine Familie denken.“, erklärte Serra zögerlich und wieder kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß nicht viel über zivile Opfer.“, entschuldigte er sich. „Ich kann aber Pete sagen, dass er sich umhören soll.“ Wieder schüttelte Serra den Kopf.

„Sie sind nicht auf Elysium. Waren nicht…“, schluckte sie. „Ich bin hier, weil…“ Wieder brach sie ab und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollte ihm alles erzählen, woher sie kam und was sie wusste. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, setzte Serra auch zum Sprechen an, als ihr der Traum wieder einfiel.

 _„Wenn du hier nicht aufgetaucht wärst, dann wäre alles so verlaufen, wie es geplant war.“_ , hörte sie den Traum-Shepard sagen und überlegte es sich wieder anders.

 _„Was ist, wenn er Recht hat?“_ , dachte sie erschrocken und sah den echten Shepard an. Er erwiderte geduldig ihren Blick und drückte mit seiner gesunden rechten Hand immer noch ihre Schulter, als versuche er ihr dadurch Kraft geben zu wollen.

„Sie sind auf der Erde.“, sagte Serra endlich. „Waren. Sie sind tot.“ Greg nickte verstehend, drängte sie aber nicht zum Weitersprechen. Wahrscheinlich war es seine geduldige Zurückhaltung, die Serra dazu veranlasste mehr zu erzählen. „Als du gerade von Megan erzählt hast, musste ich an meine eigene Schwester denken und, naja, dann an meine Brüder und meine Eltern und so weiter.“ Während sie sprach, hatte Serra wieder angefangen zu weinen. Shepard, der in der Zwischenzeit ihre Schulter losgelassen hatte, nahm jetzt ihrer Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, während er sie fest in seiner hielt.

„Ist okay, lass dir Zeit.“, sagte er ruhig. „Wann sind sie gestorben?“

„Am 15. April.“, rechnete Serra schnell. Der Geburtstag ihres Vaters, sie war nicht zum selben Datum gereist.

 _„Pass gut auf, was du jetzt sagst. Und merk es dir für später.“_ , ermahnte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, wenn nicht alles aus dem Ruder laufen sollte.

„Wie ist es passiert?“, fragte der Lieutenant.

„Ein Unfall.“, antwortet Serra. „Ich weiß nichts Genaueres.“

 _„Das ist nicht einmal völlig gelogen.“_ , dachte sie traurig. _„Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wie ich herkam und was ich machen soll um wieder zurück zu gehen. Solange ich hier festsitze ist meine Familie…tot.“_ Bei dem Gedanken musste Serra schlucken, leise liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Shepard stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sah nur still auf seine Hand, die ihre hielt. Einige Sekunden lang genoss Serra die Stille zwischen ihnen und seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut. Dann schüttelte Shepard traurig den Kopf und beendete die Stille.

„Ich weiß sehr gut, wie du dich jetzt fühlst.“, sagte er leise, ohne aufzublicken. Serra wollte sich entschuldigen und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass in deinem Fall der Überfall auf dein Zuhause und der Verlust deiner Familie nicht miteinander zusammenhängen.“, sagte Shepard, bevor sie zu Wort kam. „Falls du also mit jemandem Reden willst?“ Endlich sah er auf und lächelte sie traurig an.

„Danke, Greg.“, sagte Serra leise. „Du musst das nicht tun. Es ist doch sicher schwer für dich, ständig damit konfrontiert zu werden.“ Mit einem schiefen Halblächeln schüttelte er wieder den Kopf.

„Ist schon okay, ich werde das alles sowieso durchkauen müssen. Nach so einem Erlebnis sind die Gespräche mit einem Allianzpsychologen verpflichtend.“, erklärte der Lieutenant. „Und irgendwie hab ich bei dir das Gefühl, dass du nicht der Typ bist, der sich gerne Fremden öffnet. Wenn du also glaubst du kannst mit mir reden, dann nutz das für dich aus.“

„Dann sind wir so eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe?“, fragte Serra vorsichtig und brachte Shepard damit zum Lachen.

„Gruppe ist jetzt vielleicht ein klein wenig übertrieben, aber ja. Sowas könnten wir dann sein.“

„Dann okay.“, sagte die junge Frau und konnte kaum ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Du bist müde.“, sagte Shepard und stand auf. „Wir sollten dieses Gespräch morgen weiterführen.“ Serras Kopfschütteln und die Beteuerungen nicht müde zu sein, überzeugten wenig, da sie im nächsten Moment gleich wieder gähnte. Der Lieutenant schüttelte wieder lächelnd den Kopf und ging langsam zur Tür, wo er sich noch einmal nach ihr umdrehte.

„Schlaf gut.“, sagte er leise und ging dann aus dem Raum.

 

Erst nachdem auch der letzte ihrer Freunde gegangen war, fiel Serra das seltsame Geräusch auf, dass von links kam. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und betrachtete die andere Frau, die in dem zweiten Bett lag. Das seltsam rasselnde Geräusch kam von dem Beatmungsgerät, an das die Bewusstlose angeschlossen war. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie das gleiche hilflose Bild abgegeben hatte, schluckte Serra schwer und Wut stieg in ihr auf.

Wut auf die Piraten, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als den einen Planeten anzugreifen auf dem sie sich befand. Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie ja unbedingt hatte helfen müssen. Wut auf die Frau im Bett nebenan, weil sie nicht selbst atmen konnte.

 _„Scheiß Piraten!“_ , dachte sie und gähnte wieder. Shepard hatte Recht gehabt, sie war unfassbar müde.

 _„Als hättest du nicht schon lange genug geschlafen.“_ , meckerte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Trotzdem schloss Serra die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, aber nachdem es ihr gelang das Geräusch des Beatmungsgeräts auszublenden, schlief sie überraschend schnell ein.

 

Orientierungslos lief Serra über die Straße. Dicke Staubwolken behinderten ihre Sicht und sie kam nur langsam voran. Das einzige Geräusch, das sie wahrnahm war das ihrer eigenen Atmung und klang seltsam röchelnd. Sie räusperte sich einige Male und versuchte es abzuhusten, doch das Röcheln war hartnäckig und wollte nicht verschwinden. Serra musste sich also damit abfinden, hoffte aber inständig, dass er nichts Ernstes war.

Langsam sah sie sich um. Die wenigen Meter um sie herum, die sie überblicken konnte, wirkten verschwommen und grau, fast so als habe man die Farben ausgebleicht und verwischt. Die junge Frau rieb sich die Augen, doch auch das verbesserte ihre Sehfähigkeit nicht, so dass Serra schließlich annehmen musste, dass der Fehler nicht bei ihren Augen lag.

 _„Die Piraten haben also auch die Farben geklaut.“_ , dachte sie und staunte im selben Moment über die Erkenntnis. _„Was wollen Piraten denn mit Farben?“_

In einer Richtung glaubte sie ein Gebäude ausmachen zu können und ging langsam darauf zu. Das Sturmgewehr im Anschlag, bewegte sie sich vorsichtig durch den Nebel. Um nicht plötzlich auf eine unangenehme Überraschung zu stoßen, setzte sie jeden Schritt mit Bedacht und behielt ihr Umfeld im Auge.

Als sie endlich an dem Gebäude ankam, bemerkte sie, dass es keine Fenster hatte. Doch trotz des befremdlichen Aussehens, kam ihr das Haus seltsam bekannt vor. Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihre Waffe an die Wand neben der einzigen Öffnung und schritt leise durch die Tür in das Innere des Gebäudes.

 

Hinter der fehlenden Haustür öffnete sich der Raum in ein großes helles Zimmer. Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine große, gemütlich aussehende Sofaecke. Ein niedriger Couchtisch und zwei Sessel komplettierten die Sitzecke. Rechts ging der Raum in eine offene Küche über, die eine lange Theke vom Rest des Raumes trennte. An der Küche vorbei führte ein dunkler Flur tiefer in das Haus. Serra fand den dunklen Flur nicht besonders einladend und machte einen großen Schritt in die andere Richtung. Die Dunkelheit wirkte bedrohlich und passte so gar nicht zu dem hellen Wohnbereich.

Als plötzlich Stimmen hinter ihr auftauchten, wirbelte Serra erschrocken herum. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich um ihre Freunde handelte und so entspannte sie sich schnell wieder. Fröhlich begrüßte sie die anderen und winkte ihnen zu.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte sie und die Neuankömmlinge sahen sie verwirrt an und schüttelten lachend den Kopf, als habe sie etwas schrecklich Albernes gesagt.

„Na, wir sind hier um dich abzuholen.“, kam Megan lächelnd auf sie zu und umarmte die verwirrte junge Frau. Serra erwiderte die Geste und freute sich aufrichtig über ihre Anwesenheit.

„Oh, Megan. Es ist so schön dich zu sehen.“, teilte sie ihr mit. „Die Jungs haben mich wohl angelogen, als sie sagten du seist gestorben.“ Megan löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung und sah sie überrascht an, bevor sie sich mit tadelndem Tonfall an die jungen Männer im Zimmer wandte.

„Ihr Witzbolde.“, sagte sie nur und drehte sich geschickt aus Serras Umarmung. Lachend ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und winkte die anderen zu sich heran.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, sagte Clyde ernst, gab Serra einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich zu seiner Schwester. Peter, Thea und Tony waren ebenfalls da, aber alle zuckten nur mit den Schultern, gaben ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und nahmen danach ebenfalls Platz.

Serra stand verwirrt in dem Zimmer und immer mehr Leute betraten den Raum, grüßten sie schulterzuckend und setzten sich zu den anderen auf das Sofa, dass mit jedem neuen Gast weiter zu wachsen schien. Einige der Gesichter kamen ihr seltsam bekannt vor, andere waren verschwommen, wie Erinnerungen, die man nicht mehr so genau zuordnen konnte. Doch sie erkannte auch ihre Freunde und ehemaligen Mitschüler, Teamkameraden, Familienmitglieder. Keiner sprach ein Wort mit ihr und wenn Serra sie ansprach, dann zuckten sie nur mit den Schultern und gaben ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eine Geste, die seltsam befremdlich war, und ihr zur selben Zeit sehr vertraut vorkam.

Aus diesem Strom an Menschen trat nach einiger Zeit der Commander in voller Kampfpanzerung. Ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen, hatte er einen Arm um Liaras und den anderen Arm um Nissas Schultern gelegt und stolzierte in den Raum, als gehörte ihm die Galaxie. Verwirrt sah Serra von Gesicht zu Gesicht, als plötzlich alle gleichzeitig zu applaudieren begannen. Shepard geleitete die Asari zu den beiden Sesseln, wo er sich von jeder Dame mit einem langen Kuss und einem kurzen Klaps auf den Hintern verabschiedete, was zu lautem Jubel unter den Anwesenden führte.

Skeptisch beäugte Serra die Szene die sich ihr da bot und wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als sich Shepard zu ihr drehte und ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Äh…“, sagte die junge Frau nur, während der Commander jetzt langsam auf sie zukam. „Äh…Commander? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Vorsichtshalber ging sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück und einen dritten, als Shepard nicht anhielt, bis sie irgendwann die Theke in ihrem Rücken spürte und begriff, dass sie ihm in die Falle gegangen war.

„Es gibt kein Entkommen, Pekkan.“, schüttelte der Soldat den Kopf und hob mahnend den behandschuhten Zeigefinger. Mit einem weiteren Schritt stand er direkt vor Serra und sah sie mit einem boshaften Grinsen an, während sie sich hilfesuchend umschaute.

 

Entsetzt und überrascht zugleich stellte die junge Frau fest, dass sich der gesamte Raum um sie herum verändert hatte. Er war plötzlich größer und wirkte eher wie eine Lagerhalle oder ein Flugzeughangar, als ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Die Menschen und Aliens, die zuvor auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten, standen jetzt fein säuberlich und in sauberen, blauen Allianzuniformen in Reih und Glied. Noch während Serra versuchte sich einen Reim auf die ganze Situation zu machen, packte Shepard sie an der Taille und hob sie ein Stück in die Höhe, bevor er sie auf der Theke absetzte und sich zwischen ihre Knie stellte. Lachend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, als Serra ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Wieso bist du so überrascht, dass wir gewonnen haben?“, fragte der Commander und sah sie jetzt mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Serra neigte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an.

„Gewonnen?“, skeptisch musterte sie das Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihr, als suche sie nach Hinweisen.

„Ja.“, lachte Shepard wieder. „Die Reaper sind tot. Hast du das etwa vergessen?“

„Die Reaper sind tot?“, fragte Serra und war nicht wirklich überzeugt von dem was der Commander ihr da erzählte. „Und wieso zum Teufel, benimmst du dich so seltsam?“ Als ihr auffiel in welcher Situation sie sich befand, versuchte sie erfolglos ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Shepard zu bringen. Aber er lachte wieder über ihre Bemühungen.

„Der letzte Schlag auf den Kopf muss wohl etwas härter gewesen sein, als es den Anschein hatte.“, sagte er und tippte ihr vorsichtig mit dem Finger auf die Stirn. Verwirrt sah Serra, dass der Commander ebenfalls in seiner Offiziersuniform vor ihr stand. Als sie den Blick an ihm heruntergleiten ließ, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass sie selbst ebenfalls eine Allianzuniform trug. Verwirrt zupfte sie an ihrer Uniformjacke herum.

„Serra?“, sprach Shepard sie an. „Serra.“ Als sie auch auf das zweite Mal nicht reagierte, packte er einfach ihr Gesicht und hob es an, so dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als in seine Augen zu sehen. Sofort entspannte sie sich und der Hangar um sie verschwamm langsam, während Serra in den graugrünen Tiefen von Shepards Blick zu versinken drohte.

„Hm?“, machte sie nur leise und er lächelte sie an.

„Ja, wir haben gewonnen. Die Reaper sind vernichtet, wir sind frei.“, sagte er sanft, während er mit dem Daumen über Serras Wange strich. Sie neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und rieb ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche. „Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Danke.“, sagte er, zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Shepard.“, Serra schloss die Augen und lächelte, als der Raum in einem lauten Knall explodierte.

 

Mit einem Ruck schreckte Serra aus dem Schlaf und wäre sie nicht am Bett fixiert gewesen, dann hätte sie kerzengerade in selbigem gesessen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, und stellte mit einer seltsamen Erleichterung fest, dass sie sich noch immer im Krankenhaus befand.

„Scheiße.“, fluchte jemand am Fußende ihres Bettes und sie hörte das Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck. Als Serra etwas sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und eine der vielen Krankenhausangestellten betrat den Raum.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hörte…Oh.“, sagte sie und duckte sich nun zu Boden. „Ist nicht schlimm, ich mach das schon.“

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Es ist mir plötzlich aus der Hand gerutscht.“, entschuldigte sich eine weitere Person und Serra verkniff sich ein Lachen, als sie Shepards Stimme erkannte.

„Kein Problem, das ist ja auch nicht einfach zu tragen mit nur einem Arm.“, sagte die Frau geduldig. „Wenn sie mir ihren Namen nennen, kann ich Ihnen eine neue Portion bringen.“

„Wirklich? Das wäre großartig. Greg Shepard, Zimmer 1801.“, sagte der Lieutenant erleichtert.

„1801? Dann haben Sie es ja ganz schön weit geschafft.“, sagte die Frau überrascht, während sie und mit dem Tablett in der Hand aufstand und Shepard mit einer leichten skeptisch ansah. Der stand nun mit hochrotem Kopf neben der der Krankenhausangestellten, sah verlegen zu Boden und betrachtete vermutlich die Sauerei, die er veranstaltet hatte.

„Ja, ich hatte meiner Freundin versprochen mit ihr zu frühstücken.“, erklärte er schnell, ohne aufzusehen.

„Hat er gar nicht.“, meldete sich Serra grinsend zu Wort und erntete einen erschrockenen Blick, als habe sie dem jungen Mann gerade ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt. Daraufhin musste sie laut lachen und die andere Frau fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf Shepard warf.

„Möchten Sie auch schon frühstücken, Miss Pekkan?“, fragte sie lächelnd und verließ den Raum, nachdem Serra bejahte.

 

Grinsend sah sie zu dem jungen Lieutenant, der sich seufzend auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett fallen ließ.

„Du solltest dir echt was Anderes überlegen, wenn du in Zukunft jemanden aufwecken willst.“, schlug Serra vor.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.“, empörte sich Shepard.

„Ich? Ich habe hier seelenruhig geschlafen, bis du auf die Idee gekommen bist, dein Essen durch die Gegend zu werfen.“

„Ja, dass dachte ich auch und war extraleise, weil du so friedlich geschlafen hast und ich dich nicht wecken wollte. Und dann quatschst du mich einfach an.“, beschwerte er sich weiter.

„Ich hab was?“, fragte Serra überrascht.

„Ich dachte mir bleib das Herz stehen.“, sagte Shepard und legte sich die rechte Hand theatralisch auf die Brust. „Du hast Glück, es schlägt noch.“

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, du Held.“, lachte Serra und der Lieutenant lachte mit. Sie hatten sich gerade beruhigt, als die junge Angestellte mit zwei Frühstückstabletts den Raum betrat. Die beiden beobachteten sie dabei, wie sie geschickt, das eine Tablett auf dem Nachtisch neben Serra abstellte und dann einen weiteren Tisch vor Shepard schob und sein Tablett auf diesem platzierte, bevor der junge Mann dazu kam ihr helfen zu wollen.

„Guten Appetit.“, wünschte sie im Hinausgehen. Die beiden hörten sie noch lachen, als Serra sich zu wandte und ihm anerkennend erklärte.

„So macht man das.“

 

Mit einigen Knopfdrücken auf dem kleinen Kontrollpanel, dass seitlich am Bett angebracht war, brachte Serra sich in eine angenehmere Essposition. Shepard, der das Schauspiel beobachtete, war sichtlich begeistert.

„Kann mein Bett das auch?“, fragte er neugierig und untersuchte das Panel.

„Wozu denn?“, fragte Serra. „Du kannst dich doch einfach hinsetzen. Wir können gerne tauschen“

„Nee, lass mal.“, winkte der junge Mann ab und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „Was wolltest du vorhin eigentlich?“ Serra, die sich gerade einen Bissen Obst in den Mund geschoben hatte, hätte sich beinahe verschluckt.

„Ich sag doch, dass ich geschlafen habe.“, sagte sie nach einem kurzen Hustenanfall. Shepard hatte die Augen verengt und starrte sie skeptisch an.

„Und wieso sagst du dann meinen Namen im Schlaf?“, forderte er sie grinsend heraus. „Hast du etwa von mir geträumt?“

„Quatsch, wer macht denn sowas freiwillig?“, leugnete sie und merkte, wie ihr Gesicht langsam warm wurde.

 _„Jetzt nicht rot werden!“_ , ermahnte sie sich sinnloserweise. Shepard war jetzt aufgestanden und schob sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres heran.

„Ich sehe doch, dass du rot wirst.“, stellte er amüsiert fest. „Was habe ich denn gemacht in deinem Traum?“

 _„Das macht ihm eindeutig zu viel Spaß.“_ , dachte Serra und versuchte das Gesicht abzuwenden, doch wurde sie von ihrem Gegenüber daran gehindert.

„Sag schon. Du kannst mir gerade sowieso nicht entkommen, Serra.“, sagte er überlegen. „Ich bleibe hier so lange stehen und starre dich an, bist du mit der Sprache herausrückst.“

 _„Wann genau sind wir in dieser Situation gelandet?“_ , dachte die junge Frau und versuchte krampfhaft, weder an ihren Traum, noch an die Lippen zu denken, die sich wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht befanden.

„Du hast mir ins Gesicht geschossen.“, sagte sie stattdessen und erzielte damit den gewünschten Effekt, dass Shepard etwas zurückwich. Doch schnell musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich zu früh Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

„Dann hat es dir also gefallen, dass ich dir ins Gesicht geschossen habe?“, fragte er mit einem skeptisch-amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und musterte sie wieder genau. „Du hast nämlich sehr glücklich ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast. Man möchte fast sagen, glückselig.“, flötete er und grinste sie breit an.

„Oh Gott.“, stöhnte Serra. „Ich hasse dich.“

„Irgendwie kann ich dir das nicht wirklich glauben.“, teilte Shepard ihr stur mit und ließ seinen Blick demonstrativ zu ihrem Mund und einige Sekunden dort verweilen, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen sah. „Sag schon, Serra. Wovon träumst du so?“

 _„Dieser Blödmann provoziert dich doch gerade, oder?“_ , fragte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf leise, aber entschlossen. _„Das kann er doch nicht mit dir machen, Mädchen!“_

 

Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte kurz über Serras Gesicht, bevor sie die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen dem Lieutenant und sich überbrückte und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Sichtlich überrascht machte der junge Mann einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie wortlos an.

„Was ist los, Greg?“, sagte sie jetzt spöttisch. „Du wolltest doch unbedingt wissen, wovon ich geträumt habe.“ Stolz darauf, den Spieß umgedreht zu haben, steckte sich Serra ein weiteres Stück Obst in den Mund und kaute genüsslich darauf herum, während Shepard sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Kurz darauf schüttelte er seine Überraschung allerdings wieder ab und ließ sich mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer zurück auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Jetzt bereue ich es noch mehr, dich geweckt zu haben.“, verkündete er.

„Ich auch.“, sagte Serra beiläufig und erntete endlich dieses Lächeln, dass ihr mit der Zeit immer mehr zu gefallen schien. „Aber du hast mir auch ins Gesicht geschossen.“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und schmollte ihn beleidigt an.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Was war das für ein bescheuerter Traum?“

„Oh, der war ganz schön bescheuert“, bestätigte sie nach einem Schluck Kaffee. „Aber erschossen hast du mich in einem anderen Traum, der aber auch nicht weniger bescheuert war.“ Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. „Aber dafür wesentlich beängstigender.“ Als sie sah, dass Shepard sie neugierig ansah, seufzte sie kurz und erzählte ihm von dem Traum, ließ allerdings die Reaper außen vor.

 

„…und dann hast du endlich abgedrückt und mir mitten ins Gesicht geschossen.“, beendete Serra nach einer Weile. Sie hatte an einigen Stellen wirklich aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht aus Versehen irgendwas von Reapern oder dergleichen erzählte. Jetzt wäre es vielleicht egal gewesen, aber wer konnte schon sagen, welche Auswirkungen es möglicherweise haben könnte, wenn der Commander in sieben Jahren das erste Mal Husks sah und sich an Serras Erzählungen erinnerte. Serra schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass es auch andere Leute gab, die sich dann ganz schnell erinnern würden. Auf den Seziertischen von Cerberus zu landen vertrug sich nicht unbedingt mit ihren Karriereplänen.

„Oh Mann, ich dachte, ich hätte Alpträume.“, seufzte der Lieutenant. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann kann ich dir gerne Versprechen, dass ich dir nicht ins Gesicht schieße.“, bot er Serra lächelnd an und sie musste gegen ihren eigenen Willen zurücklächeln.

„Und wenn ich eine skrupellose Piratin werde und dich in eine Situation bringe, in der du keine andere Wahl hast?“

„Kommt drauf an, was hast du angestellt?“, fragte der junge Mann zurück, während er einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Frühstück nahm.

„Außer dass ich eine skrupellose Piratin bin?“, fragte Serra skeptisch und Shepard nickte neugierig. Ein verspielter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen und sein zuckender Mundwinkel verriet, dass er nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln unterdrücken konnte. „Hmm…ich habe alle Kekse in der Galaxie geklaut und jetzt ziehen meine Untergebenen in Pfandfinderkostümen von Tür zu Tür und verlangen Wucherpreise für Kleingebäck.“

„Kekse?“, fragte Shepard skeptisch. „Das ist jetzt das skrupelloseste was dir einfiel?“

„Naja,“, zuckte Serra mit den Schultern und erklärte kleinlaut. „Ich wäre schon ganz schön sauer, wenn jemand alle Kekse klauen würde.“

„Serra?“

„Hm.“

„Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu Keksen?“, fragte Shepard in einem sehr professionellen Tonfall.

„Innig.“, antwortete die junge Frau kurz. „Aber bitte sag der Schokolade nichts davon, die denkt die Sache mit dem Kuchen sei ein einmaliger Fehltritt gewesen.“ Kurz warf sie ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, bevor beide laut loslachten.

 

So ging das für einige Tage und solange Peter und Clyde noch auf Elysium waren, leisteten sie den beiden ab dem späten Vormittag Gesellschaft. Doch schon bald reisten sie wieder ab und Shepard wurde auch aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Da Dr. Nowak ihn allerdings noch für eine weitere Woche dienstuntauglich schrieb, besuchte er Serra auch weiterhin.

Manchmal redeten sie einfach über Belangloses und scherzten herum, während andere Themen durchaus ernst waren. Serra half es, mit dem Lieutenant über ihre Alpträume zu sprechen und bald musste sie eingestehen, dass sie sich zu dem jungen Mann hingezogen fühlte.

 _„Wag es nicht, dich in den Commander zu verknallen. Das ist das letzte was du jetzt noch brauchst!“_ , ermahnte sie die lästige kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

 

Dann kam der Tag an dem sich auch Shepard verabschiedete.

Wie gewöhnlich spazierte er morgens mit seinem Frühstück, das er jetzt allerdings selbst besorgen musste, in Serras Zimmer.

“Na? Wieder von mir geträumt?”, fragte er zwinkernd.

“Schmeißt du wieder Essen durch die Gegend, wenn ich jetzt ja sage?”, fragte Serra grinsend. Irgendwann hatten sie einfach aufgehört sich normal zu begrüßen, was aber keinen der beiden zu stören schien.

Schulterzuckend setzte Shepard sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz und fing an sein Essen aufzupacken. Serra warf ihm einen neidischen Blick zu, als sie ihre eigene Mahlzeit mit den Leckereien verglich, die der junge Mann nach und nach auspackte.

“Willst du was?”, fragte er und Serra sah ihn überrascht an. “Bei den Blicken, die du meinem Essen zuwirfst, fange ich an mir Sorgen zu machen.”

“Sorgen?”, fragte Serra verwirrt. “Warum das denn?”

“Du guckst so, als würdest du mich gleich niederschlagen, dir den Bacon schnappen und mit ihm durchbrennen.”, grinste Shepard sie an. Serra grinste nicht zurück und zuckte stattdessen nur mit den Schultern.

“Es ist Bacon. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich noch nicht aufstehen darf.”

“Du musst nur lieb fragen, Serra.”

“Lieb geht heute irgendwie nicht.”, antwortete sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln und er nickte verstehend. Danach sagte keiner der beiden etwas und eine Zeit aßen sie einfach schweigend, bis Shepard irgendwann aufstand und einige Scheiben des gebratenen Specks von seinem auf Serras Teller schob.

Nickend bedankte die junge Frau bei dem Lieutenant und verlor bald den Kampf gegen die Tränen, die ihr ungefragt in die Augen schossen. Shepard stand unschlüssig neben ihr und starrte ihr abwechselnd ins Gesicht und auf den Teller.

“Ich kann es auch einfach wieder runternehmen, wenn du nicht willst.”, sagte er dann unsicher.

“Wag es ja nicht.”, lachte Serra jetzt gequält und schlug ihm leicht auf die Hand, die er nach ihrem Teller streckte. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

“Ich war gerade nur so gerührt.”, erklärte sie schnell. “Ich weiß, für dich ist das so als hättest du mir gerade eine Niere gespendet.” Mit etwas Mühe brachte Serra sogar ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

“Aha, witzig sind wir heute also.”, sagte Shepard mit schlecht gespielter Empörung und sie streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus und griff sich eine Scheibe von ihrem Teller.

 

Kaum hatte sich Serra das gebratene Fleisch in den Mund gesteckt, überkam sie eine Übelkeit, die von Bildern der brennenden Stadt begleitet wurden. Geistesgegenwärtig reichte ihr Greg den leeren Beutel und sie erbrach sich darin.

„Soll ich Dr. Nowak holen?“, fragte der junge Lieutenant besorgt, doch Serra schüttelte nur den Kopf und bat um etwas Wasser. Er reichte ihr ein Glas und nahm ihr dann den Beutel ab, den er im Badezimmer entsorgte.

„Danke.“, sagte sie nur, lehnte den Kopf zurück und atmete einige Male tief durch. Den Nachtisch auf dem ihr Frühstück stand schob sie dabei weit von sich weg.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Shepard, als er wieder bei ihr stand. „Geht es dir besser?“ Serra lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Ja, geht wieder.“, bestätigte sie. „Es war nur…es roch wie…“ Die junge Frau hatte Probleme dabei den Satz zu beenden, da sich schon wieder ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Greg legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, munterte sie so dazu auf, sich Zeit zu nehmen und ruhig zu bleiben. Noch einmal atmete Serra tief durch und begann dann wieder zu reden.

„Es roch wie während des Angriffs.“, sagte sie dann schnell. „Ich konnte es damals nicht richtig zuordnen glaube ich, oder ich habe es einfach verdrängt.“ Shepard sah kurz von Serra zu seinem Frühstück und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„So habe ich das gar nicht gesehen.“, gab er zu.

 

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über den Angriff und Shepard verglich das Geschehene schließlich mit den Ereignissen auf Mindoir, die sein Leben so schlagartig verändert hatten. Die Stimmung war zwar gedrückt, aber Serra bewunderte den jungen Mann für die kühle Abgeklärtheit, mit der er über diese Sachen sprach.

„Ich hoffe, mir fällt es irgendwann auch so leicht von alledem zu erzählen.“, sagte sie irgendwann und versuchte zu Lächeln. Sie merkte schon, dass es ihr nicht besonders gut gelang, auch ohne sich selbst sehen zu können. „Eigentlich würde es mir schon reichen, mal wieder richtig durchzuschlafen.“ Shepard nickte nur stumm und sah sie abwartend an.

„Du weißt, dass du mich mit dem Blick geradezu dazu aufforderst weiterzureden, oder?“ Statt zu Antworten nickte er einfach wieder. „Hast du da `ne Schulung gemacht oder ist das ein angeborenes Talent?“ Diesmal zuckte er grinsend die Schultern und Serra schnaubte frustriert.

„Ich bin darüber nicht so sehr hinweg, wie du vielleicht glaubst.“, sagte er dann endlich und sah auf seine Hände. „Es ist mittlerweile einfach schon sechs Jahre her und ich habe es irgendwie geschafft damit zu leben, mich irgendwie soweit zu distanzieren, dass ich nicht jedes Mal heulend zusammenbreche, wenn ich daran denke.“ Serra hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, während sie ihm schweigend zuhörte. Er gestand ihr, dass er noch immer Alpträume hatte, die ihn Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf rissen. Dass er immer wieder mit ansehen musste, wie seine Familie ermordet wurde und das die Ereignisse der letzten Tage es wieder einmal an die Oberfläche gebracht hatten.

„Du siehst also: Ich bin genauso schwach wie du.“, sagte er abschließend und sah endlich zu Serra auf. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, dass sie wieder weinte. „Wieso weinst du denn wieder?“

„Für dich.“, sagte Serra, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Weil der Held von Elysium nicht einfach zusammenbrechen kann.“

 

Sichtlich gerührt stand Shepard auf und ging zu Serra rüber, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Danke.“, flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und küsste sie kurz auf den Scheitel. Eine Weile hielt er sie einfach so im Arm und sie weinte an seiner Schulter, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte.

„Geht es dir etwas besser?“, fragte Greg nach einer Weile, ließ sie aber noch nicht los. Serra nickte und wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gesicht. „Darf ich dich jetzt wieder loslassen? Langsam geht’s mir etwas in den Rücken.“ Kopfschüttelnd rutschte die junge Frau etwas zur Seite und er setzte sich zu ihr ins Bett. „Das planst du jetzt schon länger, oder?“, grinste Shepard sie an und Serra starrte ihn nur verwirrt an. „Mich ins Bett zu kriegen.“, erklärte er ihr zwinkernd. Jetzt konnte sie nicht anders und lachte laut los. Das Lachen wirkte befreiend und schien ihren Trübsinn förmlich wegzublasen.

„Oh Gott, du klingst ja genauso schlimm wie Peter.“, sagte Serra und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie bitte?“, empörte sich Greg. „Ich bin kein Stück wie Pete.“

„Ach komm, es fehlt ja nur noch, dass du anfängt mich ständig Babe oder Süße zu nennen.“, lachte Serra wieder.

„Würde ich niemals wagen.“, abwehrend hob der junge Mann die Hand und lachte auch.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen und sie saßen einfach so da. Serras Kopf lehnte an Shepard Schulter und er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren gelegt.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“, sagte sie nach einer Weile leise. „Der Gedanke allein zu sein, macht mir irgendwie Angst.“, erklärte sie, als er nichts sagte.

„Du bist nicht allein.“, sagte er nur und aktivierte sein Omnitool. „Hier meine Kontaktdaten. Du kannst dich immer melden, wenn du reden willst.“ Eine Sekunde später blinkte Serras Universalwerkzeug an ihrem Handgelenk und benachrichtigte sie über den neuen Eintrag in ihrem Adressbuch, den Serra auch sogleich aufrief.

„Wofür steht das „A“?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Alan.“, antwortete er. „Meine Eltern waren sehr kreativ und haben mich nach meinen Großvätern benannt.“ Serra nickte und sandte ihrerseits die sogenannte Visitenkarte mit ihren Kontaktdaten an Shepard, der sie bis jetzt nur über die Nahfeldkommunikation erreichte.

„Ach, so schreibt man das?“, stellte er überrascht fest, als er den Eintrag öffnete.

„Was?“

„Deinen Namen. Ich dachte der sei ganz normal Sarah. Also S-A-R-A-H“

„Das liegt daran, dass ihr ihn alle falsch aussprecht.“, beschwerte Serra sich. „Das ist ein ganz anderer Name.“

„Wie spricht man ihn denn aus?“, wollte Shepard wissen und sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Serra.“, sagte sie und erntete dieses Mal den skeptischen Blick.

„Du sprichst ihn genauso aus wie ich.“

„Nein, du sagst Sarah. Ich heiße aber Serra. Ser-Ra. Ist wirklich nicht schwer.“ Er versuchte es einige Mal, aber Serra war nie zufrieden. Als er es irgendwann aufgab, grinste sie ihn schelmisch an.

„Das hat dir jetzt Spaß gemacht, oder?“, fragte Shepard.

„Ein bisschen.“, gluckste sie und er lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

„Reicht es, wenn ich ihn richtig schreibe?“, seufzte er und Serra nickte. „Was hast du auch so `nen exotischen Namen? War Sarah nicht gut genug?“ Die junge Frau lachte über seinen beleidigten Tonfall.

„Der ist türkisch.“, erklärte sie ihm dann. „Naja, eigentlich aus dem Arabischen. Bedeutet sowas wie Überfluss, Leichtigkeit oder Glück.“ Verstehend nickte der Lieutenant und tippte an seinem Universalwerkzeug herum. Neugierig schaute Serra ihm dabei zu, wie er anfing die Bedeutung seines eigenen Vornamens zu suchen. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie dabei ein Lachen, als er ihr stolz das Ergebnis seiner Suche präsentierte.

„Ich bin wachsam und schön.“, grinste er sie an. „Das Mindeste eigentlich, wenn deine Initialen schon GAS lauten.“

„Hmm. Der wachsame, schöne Schäfer, also?“

„Schäfer? Ach, Shepard. Klar. Wachsam und schön wie ich bin, muss ich auch bald wieder ein paar Schafe hüten.“, sagte er, als das kleine Licht an seinem Omnitool zu blinken begann. „Mein Flug geht in einer Stunde.“

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit sich zu verabschieden.“, stellte Serra traurig fest und Greg drückte sie noch einmal an sich.

„Wie ich schon sagte: du kannst dich jederzeit bei mir melden, okay?“, sagte er an ihrem Ohr und sie nickte nur. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Clyde sich auch freut, wenn er was von dir hört.“ Diese Aussage machte Serra nur noch trauriger.

„Ich habe vergessen ihn nach seinem Kontakt zu fragen.“, stellte sie niedergeschlagen fest.

„Kein Problem, ich werde ihm einfach deine Daten geben und ihm sagen, dass er sich melden soll.“, beruhigte Shepard sie. „Wenn du möchtest kann ich die auch gleich an Pete weiterleiten.“

„Bloß nicht, der macht damit bestimmt nur Blödsinn.“, sagte Serra entsetzt und Shepard lachte.

„Andere Mädchen sind immer ganz versessen darauf in Petes Adressbuch zu landen.“, sagte er mit gespielter Verwunderung.

„Tja, ich bin halt nicht wie andere Mädchen.“, antwortete Sie schnippisch.

„Merke ich.“, lächelte er und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich. „Pass auf dich auf.“

„Du auch. Mach keinen Scheiß mit deinem Verstärker und iss immer brav dein Gemüse auf.“, sagte Serra und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Nachdem sie sich scherzend voneinander verabschiedet hatten, ging Shepard zur Tür, blieb dann aber stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Serra.“, sagte er.                                                                                                                                

„Wiedersehen, Greg.“, antwortete sie und er verließ den Raum.

 

Nachdem auch der letzte ihrer Freunde den Planeten verlassen hatte, bestand Sonya darauf, dass Serra mit einem Psychologen sprach.

„Muss das sein?“, fragte Serra genervt.

„Ja, so eine Erfahrung muss man aufarbeiten.“, antwortete die Ärztin streng. „Und mit mir willst du ja nicht sprechen.“ Serra stellte fest, dass sie etwas beleidigt klang, doch dagegen konnte sie jetzt auch nichts unternehmen.

„Außerdem habe ich keine Erfahrungen mit PTSD und wüsste sowieso nicht, was ich zu alledem sagen sollte.“, gab die Ärztin nach einiger Zeit zu. Die junge Frau schnaubte nur genervt, da sie wirklich keinerlei Bedürfnis dazu verspürte mit einem wildfremden Menschen über ihre dämlichen Alpträume zu reden.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das bringen soll.“, beschwerte sie sich. Dr. Nowak unterbrach ihre Untersuchung und sah Serra mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich will doch nur, dass es dir bessergeht, Liebes.“, sagte sie. „Du hast etwas erlebt, was niemand erleben sollte. Soldaten werden in solchen Fällen immer auf Anzeichen eines Traumas untersucht und psychologisch betreut. Zivilisten sind mit sowas auf sich allein gestellt und müssen zusehen, wo sie bleiben.“ Serra hörte die Besorgnis in Sonyas Stimme, ebenso wie die Wut und eine Welle der Sympathie und des Vertrauens überkam sie. Aber auch ein wenig Neugier.

„Woher weißt du so viel über die Vorgehensweise in solchen Fällen?“, fragte sie die ältere Frau skeptisch. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf.

„Naja, ich war damals auch bei der Allianz um mein Studium zu finanzieren. Nach meiner Dienstzeit bin ich dann nach Illyria gekommen.“ Mit großen Augen und weit geöffnetem Mund starrte Serra die Ärztin an, als sie versuchte sie sich in Uniform durch den Schlamm robbend vorzustellen. Das Bild, das vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstand, war so absurd, dass die junge Frau den Kopf schüttelte, um ihn wieder loszuwerden.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag.“, fing Sonya an, die nichts von Serras Entsetzen mitbekommen hatte. „Wir lassen den Psychologen zunächst außen vor und dafür redest du mit mir über deine Träume und so. Im Gegenzug darfst du schon mit der Reha beginnen.“ Bei dem Angebot musste die junge Frau gar nicht lange überlegen. Grinsend streckte sie der Ärztin die Hand entgegen.

„Deal.“, sagte sie und Dr. Nowak schlug lächelnd ein.


	6. Heilung

Mit einem dumpfen Kopfschmerz kam Serra langsam zu Bewusstsein und fasste sich stöhnend an die rechte Schläfe. In ihrem Schädel trommelte sich jemand gerade in Ekstase. Vielleicht war es auch ihr eigener Puls, der in ihren Ohren dröhnte; Serra war sich nicht sicher. Sie wäre lieber noch eine Weile liegen geblieben, doch ihr Körper hatte andere Pläne, und so rollte sie sich letzten Endes doch stöhnend aus dem warmen Bett.

Die Augen noch halb geschlossen, stolperte sie durch den Raum und erreichte das Badezimmer, ohne an ein Möbel gestoßen zu sein. Zu ihrer Erleichterung mischte sich daher eine gute Portion Stolz, als sie endlich auf der Toilette saß und laut gähnte. Nachdem sie ihre Hände gewaschen hatte, stand sie noch eine ganze Weile am Waschbecken und starrte in dem Spiegel. Irgendetwas störte sie gewaltig, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste was.

Draußen vor der Tür hörte sie eine Stimme, die in einem professionellen Tonfall einen medizinischen Zusammenhang erläuterte und ihr erster Gedanke war, dass Sonya vermutlich einen Bericht diktierte. Da sie die Ärztin nicht bei ihrer Arbeit stören wollte, trat sie besonders leise aus dem Badezimmer und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

 

Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund war sie wieder im Krankenhaus. Keine zwei Meter vor ihr stand ein Bett, an dessen Seite eine Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar saß. Neben der Frau stand ein Mann, der zu seiner dunklen Jeans ein blauschwarz kariertes Hemd trug.

„Papa?“, fragte Serra vorsichtig und machte einige Schritte auf das Paar zu. „Mama? Papa, was macht ihr hier?“ Die angesprochenen reagierten nicht, so als hätten sie die junge Frau nicht gehört. Verwirrt versuchte sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern zu erregen, doch was sie auch tat, ihre Bemühungen blieben erfolglos. Während Serra sich noch auf ihre Eltern konzentrierte, war eine dritte Person in den Raum getreten und sprach mit dem Paar. Die junge Frau wunderte sich, dass sie das Gesagte nicht verstehen konnte, doch am Tonfall und der Reaktion ihrer Eltern erkannte sie, dass es sich um schlechte Nachrichten handeln musste.

Der Bewegung ihrer Mutter mit den Augen folgend, sah Serra, dass jemand in dem Bett lag. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht loszuschreien und machte einige Schritte zurück.

 

Panisch vor ihrem eigenen leblosen Körper zurückweichend, stolperte sie über einen Gegenstand und fiel. Die junge Frau kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Doch anstatt hart auf dem Boden zu landen, fand sich ihr Körper nach kurzer Zeit in einem weich gepolsterten Sessel wieder.

Vorsichtig öffnete Serra die Augen und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Mehrere Reihen leerer Sitze befanden sich vor und hinter ihr. Die einzigen Lichtquellen in dem fensterlosen Saal waren die kleinen Spots, die eine Fläche an einem Ende des Raumes markierten.

„Ein Kino?“, wunderte Serra sich, als die Lämpchen langsam anfingen dunkler zu werden. Zur gleichen Zeit erhellte sich die Leinwand und als die Lampen sich mit einem letzten Flackern abschalteten, erschien das Krankenzimmer, in dem sie sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch befunden hatte.

„Was soll das?“, schrie sie in die Dunkelheit und versuchte aufzustehen, doch etwas hielt sie in dem Sitz fest. Wie sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte, die junge Frau schaffte es nicht sich aus dem Sessel zu heben. Verstehend, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Leinwand.

 

Tonlos weinten ihre Eltern an ihrem Bett, während sie leblos dalag und von Maschinen beatmet wurde. Nach und nach gesellten sich andere Menschen zu ihnen. Serra erkannte ihre Geschwister, die ebenfalls besorgt auf ihre kleine Schwester blickten, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Mutter zu trösten. Die Geschwister ihrer Eltern tauchten ebenfalls auf, Großeltern, Nichten, Neffen, Cousins und Cousinen. Nach und nach betraten alle den Raum und verabschiedeten sich von der leblosen jungen Frau, die Serra darstellen sollte und bekundeten der Familie ihr Beileid. Freunde, Mitschüler, Lehrer. Eine Parade mehr oder weniger geliebter Gesichter.

„Das bin ich nicht!“, rief sie in die Dunkelheit. „Ich bin nicht tot!“ Doch die Leute auf der Leinwand hörten sie nicht, genauso wie Serra sie nicht hören konnte. Wieder versuchte sie sich aus dem Kinosessel zu stemmen, doch auch dieses Mal musste sie es nach kurzer Zeit aufgeben. Auf der Leinwand schaltete ein Arzt die Beatmungsgeräte ab und das Bild wurde schwarz.

 

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, das sich nach einigen Sekunden als Musik entpuppte und die Leinwand erhellte sich wieder, diesmal mit den Bildern einer anderen Szene. Wieder war ihre Familie anwesend, alle in schwarz gekleidet. Es war das erste Mal seit der Beerdigung ihres Großvaters, dass Serra ihre Mutter ein Kopftuch tragen sah.

„Sie hasst diese Dinger.“, murmelte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Auf der Leinwand bot sich ihr das Bild einer Beerdigung und die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht sein.“, sagte Serra, als sie sich aufgebahrt sah. All die zeremoniellen Waschungen und Gebete, die sie auf der Leinwand verfolgte, waren für sie nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass es sich bei der Toten um jemand anderes handeln musste.

„Komm schon, Papa! Du erkennst doch wohl dein eigenes Kind.“, schrie sie in den leeren Kinosaal, als ihr Vater sie weinend zu Grabe trug. Im Hintergrund lief „Time to say goodbye” von Andrea Bocelli.

„Ach, du Scheiße.“, klagte Serra, als sie das Lied erkannte.

 

Auf der Leinwand wechselten die Bilder in einem rasanten Tempo. Wie im Zeitraffer konnte die junge Frau beobachten wie ihre Eltern trauerten. Die ersten Feiertage wurden ohne Serra gefeiert; ein leerer Stuhl am Tisch, als könnte sie jederzeit durch die Tür kommen und sich zu ihnen setzten. Ihr Zimmer wartete unberührt auf ihre Rückkehr, Kleidung und Bücher auf dem Boden verteilt, als habe sie den Raum eben erst verlassen.

Serra war in ihrem leeren Kinosaal mittlerweile sehr still geworden und lautlos liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und sie fühlte sich als würde eine tonnenschwere Last auf ihren Brustkorb drücken. Sie hatte die Flucht nun völlig aufgegeben und trauerte mit ihrer Leinwandfamilie um ihren eigenen Tod.

 

Doch schon bald schlug der Film wortwörtlich andere Töne an. War die bisherige Auswahl noch eher ruhig und thematisch an den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen angepasst, so verwandelte sich diese unerträglich traurige Mischung an typischen Trauersongs nun in fröhlichere, tanzbarere Stücke. Die „Top Ten der Bestattungshits“ wurden zurück ins Regal gestellt und ein buntes Potpourri an „Gute Laune Pop“ signalisierte den Aufbruch in eine neue Zeit.

Passend dazu konnte Serra auf der Leinwand mit ansehen, wie neue Projekte gestartet wurden: Staatsexamen bestanden, Hochzeiten gefeiert, Kinder geboren und Häuser gebaut. Ihr Schlafzimmer verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen erst in ein Gästezimmer, dann ein Spielzimmer für die Enkel und nach allerlei alternativen Verwendungen, schließlich in eine Abstellkammer. Nach all den Renovierungen und dem Umräumen war irgendwann kein noch so kleines Zeichen mehr von Serra vorhanden. Die Fotos hatte man in ein Album geklebt, das immer seltener angesehen wurde. Ihre Bücher, Filme, Comics und Videospiele wurden im besten Fall verkauft oder verschenkt und in besonders schlimmen Fällen einfach weggeschmissen.

Serras Trauer verwandelte sich, erst in Fassungslosigkeit und schließlich in Wut.

 

Schweißgebadet schreckte Serra aus dem Schlaf auf. Kerzengerade saß sie im Bett und schaute sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie endlich verstand wo sie war und sie sich kraftlos wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ. Kaum schloss sie die Augen, da erinnerte sie sich an den Traum und riss sie sie erschrocken wieder auf.

„Komm schon, Mädchen. Beruhig dich, das war nur ein Traum.“, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, doch sie wusste bereits, dass sie so schnell keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde.

Nachdem sie sich noch einige Male hin und her wälzte, stand sie endlich auf.

„Licht an.“, befahl sie in die Dunkelheit und der Raum erhellte sich. „Licht dimmen auf 50%.“, sagte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und das Zimmer verdunkelte sich ein wenig, so dass sie sich endlich umsehen konnte. Der Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett stand, teilte ihr mit, dass es erst vier Uhr morgens war.

„Ich hätte noch schlafen können.“, klagte sie leise und rieb sich die Augen. Langsam schlurfte sie durch das Zimmer in Richtung Tür. Im Vorbeigehen griff sie nach einer Tablettendose, die auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch stand. An der Tür hielt sie inne und während sie sich zischend öffnete, drehte Serra sich vorsichtig um und seufzte erleichtert, als sie sah, dass das Bett leer war. Den Kopf schüttelnd verließ sie ihr Schlafzimmer und ging in die gegenüberliegende Küche.

* * *

 

_Dr. Nowak hatte bereits auf Serra gewartet, als diese von ihrer Physiotherapie zurück in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Lesend hatte sie auf einem Stuhl gesessen und die junge Frau fröhlich angelächelt._

_„Wie lief es heute?“, hatte die Ärztin gefragt und sich Serras Bericht interessiert angehört. „Sehr gut, das ist genau das, was ich von dir hören wollte.“, hatte sie bestätigt und in die Hände geklatscht._

_„Aha.“, hatte Serra sie verständnislos angeschaut. „Und jetzt bitte nochmal für diejenigen unter uns, die auf Schmerzmitteln sind.“_

_„Ich entlasse dich. Deine Werte sind ausgezeichnet, die Wunden zum Großteil verheilt und deine Therapie verläuft auch gut.“, hatte Sonya ihr erklärt. „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für dich im Krankenhaus zu sein.“ Serra hatte nicht genau gewusst, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Natürlich war es eine gute Nachricht gewesen, dass sie endlich entlassen werden würde, doch ihre Freude war von einer anderen Tatsache getrübt worden._

_„Und wo soll ich hin?“, hatte sie Sonya gefragt. „Ich hab´ keine Wohnung auf Elysium, keine Familie oder Freunde und kein Geld, um irgendwo anders hinzugehen.“ Während Serra sich auf das Bett fallen gelassen hatte, war Sonya Nowak von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden, um der jüngeren Frau ins Gesicht sehen zu können._

_„Da habe ich vielleicht eine Idee.“, hatte sie grinsend gesagt. „Was hältst du davon bei mir einzuziehen? Ich könnte gut einen Untermieter brauchen.“ Serra hatte sie kurz angesehen und versucht herauszufinden ob die ältere Frau einen Scherz machte._

_„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich hab´ kein Geld.“, hatte sie entgegnet. Wieder hatte Sonya nur gegrinst und die junge Frau hatte sich in Gedanken gefragt, ob sie wirklich wissen wollte was die andere dachte._

_„Kein Problem. Kannst du kochen?“, Sonya schien sich das genau überlegt zu haben._

_„Ja.“, hatte Serra zögernd geantwortet._

_„Gut, dann haben wir einen Deal. Du kochst und ich zahl die Miete. Und was du sonst noch brauchst.“_

_„Das kann ich nicht annehmen.“, hatte die junge Frau geantwortet. „Meine Kochkünste sind wohl kaum so gut, dass sie es rechtfertigen, dass du mich finanzierst.“ Doch die Ärztin hatte davon nichts hören wollen._

_„Sieh es als eine Art Kredit an. Du zahlst es mir einfach zurück, wenn du dein eigenes Geld verdienst. Und jetzt steh auf und pack deine Sachen. Ich hab´ grad Feierabend und tierischen Hunger.“, hatte sie Serra zugezwinkert und ihre Tasche aus dem kleinen Schrank geholt._

* * *

Seufzend presste Serra die Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe und sah hinaus auf die dunkle Stadt. Seit dem Skyllianischen Angriff waren einige Monate vergangen und es war mittlerweile Ende Oktober. Auf Elysium bedeutete dies zwar noch angenehm warme Tagtemperaturen, aber die ersten kühleren Nächte kündigten bereits den nahenden Winter an.

Seit der Attacke war Illyria nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit wie ausgestorben, einzig die Sicherheitskräfte und patrouillierenden Allianzsoldaten waren noch unterwegs. Obwohl die Ausgangssperren aufgehoben waren, hielt die Angst vor einem erneuten Angriff die Bewohner in ihren Häusern.

Die meisten Shops und Cafés waren zwar wieder geöffnet, stellten aber rechtzeitig bei Sonnenuntergang den Betrieb ein, so dass die Angestellten sicher nach Hause gehen und sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen konnten. Die junge Frau schnaubte bei dem Gedanken verächtlich.

Trotz der kühlen Luft ran Serra der Schweiß in Strömen den Rücken herunter und sie sah skeptisch in ihre Hände. In der linken befand sich eine kleine, unscheinbare Tablette und ihre Rechte hielt ein bauchiges Glas, das einige fingerbreit mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und vor eine Entscheidung gestellt, die sie nicht treffen wollte.

 

Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich und jemand betrat das Appartement. Serra schmunzelte als es plötzlich einen Knall gab, etwas zu Boden fiel und klirrend zerbrach, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Fluch. Die Person bewegte sich dann weiter in die Wohnung und hielt an ihrer halboffenen Zimmertür an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebes?“, fragte Sonya Nowak besorgt und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Beinen?“ Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Serra nun zu der älteren Frau um und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen.

„Wodka oder Valium?“, fragte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen und die Ärztin nickte verstehend.

„Die Wahl zwischen Pest oder Cholera, hm? Hast du schlecht geträumt?“ Serra nickte nur stumm und sah wieder zum Fenster.

„Ich frage mich, ob ich die Einzige in dieser Stadt bin, die schlecht träumt.“, murmelte sie und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu. Diese stand immer noch in der Tür und besah die Bruchstücke der Vase in ihren Händen.

„Was hältst du von einer guten Tasse Tee?“, fragte Sonya schulterzuckend und lächelte Serra freundlich an. „Du kannst noch auf das Zeug zurückgreifen, wenn das nicht hilft.“

Dankend nahm die junge Frau das Angebot an und streifte sich eine lange Strickjacke über, bevor sie zu Sonya in die Küche ging, vorher legte sie aber noch Tablette und Glas auf ihren Nachttisch.

 _„Für alle Fälle.“,_ dachte sie.

 

Als sie in die Küche kam, hatte Sonya bereits den Tee in große Tassen gefüllt und auf den Tisch gestellt. Serra setzte sich wortlos auf einen der Stühle und sah aus dem Fenster, während sie die Hände um das warme Gefäß schloss. Einen Teller mit Gebäck auf den Tisch stellend, setzte Sonya sich zu ihr und sah sie abwartend an.

Die junge Frau spürte den Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen ihn zu erwidern. Die Worte lagen ihr auf der Zunge, doch genau dort blieben sie auch. Sonya wartete einfach geduldig, nahm sich einen Keks und tunkte ihn in ihren Tee.

In den letzten Monaten hatten die beiden Frauen sich sehr gut kennengelernt und ihre Beziehung entsprach zunehmend der von Mutter und Tochter. Es hatte sich völlig natürlich entwickelt, nachdem sich die verwaiste Serra, der kinderlosen Ärztin anvertraut hatte.

* * *

  _„Du hast mir das letzte Mal etwas anderes erzählt.“, hatte Sonya sie gelassen auf ihren Fehler hingewiesen und Serra damit zu Tode erschreckt. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Konnte sie dieser Frau einfach die Wahrheit erzählen?_

_„Das…ich meine…äh.“, hatte sie gestammelt und die Ärztin hatte sie stumm angesehen._

_„Du versuchst mir doch etwas zu verheimlichen, oder Liebes?“, hatte sie nach einer Weile, in der die junge Frau versucht hatte sich aus der Situation heraus zu reden, gefragt. Serra war still geworden und hatte dann endlich genickt._

_„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was wirklich los ist?“, hatte Sonya gefragt, und als die junge Frau nicht antwortete, einfach weitergesprochen. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich freue mich, dass du dich mir gegenüber endlich geöffnet hast und wir über diese Albträume sprechen können.“_

_„Aber?“, hatte Serra gefragt und auf ihre Hände gesehen, die eine halb leere Tasse Kakao umklammert hielten._

_„Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas Entscheidendes vorenthältst. Ich will, dass du wieder gesundwirst, Liebes. Auch seelisch.“_

_Serra hatte zugeben müssen, dass alles, was Sonya sagte irgendwie ehrlich klang. Fast so, als ob sie ihr vertrauen könnte. Für eine lange Zeit hatte sie aber einfach nur geschwiegen, während die Ärztin dagesessen und geduldig an ihrem Tee geschlürft hatte. Als die junge Frau endlich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, strömten ihr die Tränen bereits über die Wangen._

_„Ich habe zwei Menschen getötet.“, hatte sie weinend gestanden. In dieser Nacht hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit der Piratenattacke durchgeschlafen._

* * *

 „Sonst gab es doch immer Kakao.“, stellte Serra fest, nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee genommen hatte, und schmunzelte. „Der schmeckt wenigstens auch noch gut, wenn er kalt geworden ist.“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. Ohne etwas zu sagen, stand Sonya auf und holte den Wasserkocher, um etwas warmes Wasser nachzugießen. Sie kannte Serras Angewohnheit ihre Getränke erkalten zu lassen mittlerweile sehr gut und ließ sich dadurch nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Danke.“, sagte die jüngere Frau und nippte wieder an ihrem Tee. „Ich habe von meinen Eltern geträumt.“ Die Ärztin nickte verstehend und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Serra atmete tief durch, bevor sie endlich anfing zu erzählen.

 

„Sie haben mich einfach vergessen.“, endete sie nach einer Weile und musste den Kloß herunterschlucken, der sich bei dem Gedanken erneut in ihrem Hals bildete. Sonya hörte ihr die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zu. Wortlos beugte sie sich zu ihrer jungen Mitbewohnerin und strich ihr mit der Hand über den Unterarm, bevor sie aufstand, um die leeren Teetassen neu zu befüllen. Sie schwiegen, bis sich die ältere der beiden Frauen wieder an den Tisch setzte.

„Wieso hat dir der Film nicht gefallen?“, fragte sie und die jüngere Frau verdrehte die Augen über so viel Professionalität.

„Weil der Soundtrack beschissen war.“, antwortete sie trocken und konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als diesmal ihr gegenüber mit den Augen rollte. Serra hielt inne und atmete einmal tief durch. „Anfangs, weil sie gelitten haben und ich ihr Leiden nicht lindern konnte. Es hat mich traurig gemacht, meine Familie so zu sehen.“ Wieder machte die junge Frau eine Redepause und sah zu ihrer Freundin herüber, die sie aber nur mit einem Nicken dazu aufforderte weiter zu sprechen. „Am Ende war ich einfach wütend, weil sie mich vergessen haben.“, gestand sie schließlich. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich dafür geschämt.“

* * *

  _Nachdem Serra sich selbst und Sonya gegenüber das Töten der beiden Piraten gestanden hatte, fiel es ihr mit jedem Mal leichter darüber zu sprechen. Dass die Ärztin ihr dabei zuhörte, ohne sie zu verurteilen, half Serra dabei sich ihr anzuvertrauen. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie Sonya in ihr größtes Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte. Wieder hatte ihre Freundin ihr einfach nur zugehört und nur in den seltensten Fällen kurze Zwischenfragen gestellt._

_Einige erdrückende Sekunden lang, war es totenstill in der Küche geworden und einzig die leisen Geräusche der Stadt hatte man durch das halb geöffnete Fenster gehört._

_„Du hältst mich jetzt sicher für verrückt oder schlimmer noch, für eine Lügnerin.“, hatte Serra irgendwann gesagt und aus dem Fenster gestarrt._

_„Seltsamerweise nicht.“, hatte die Ärztin geseufzt und ein paar Kekse aus dem Schrank hinter sich geholt. „Es macht auf erschreckende Weise sogar irgendwie Sinn.“ Serra hatte sie, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, ungläubig angesehen._

_„Echt jetzt?“_

_„Ja, warum sollte ich dich anlügen?“_

_„Weil du heimlich einen stillen Alarm auslöst, der die netten Onkels mit den weißen Jacken ruft?“ Die junge Frau hatte ihre Aussage mit einer Geste unterstrichen, bei der sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und so tat, als könne sie sie nicht mehr lösen. Sonya hatte mit der Zunge geschnalzt und empört den Kopf geschüttelt._

_„Wie barbarisch.“, hatte die Ärztin in einem gespielt entsetzten Ton geklagt. Schulterzuckend hatte sie sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und Serra die Kekse hingestellt. „Ich bin keine Expertin was Quantenphysik_ _angeht, aber die Idee von Paralleluniversen ist so alt wie die Menschheit selbst. Und die Geschichte, die du mir gerade erzählt hast, ist um einiges glaubwürdiger als die Scharade, die du mir in den letzten Monaten vorgespielt hast.“ Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie dazu hätte sagen können, und so hatte Serra nur beschämt auf den Tisch gestarrt. Während Sonya ihr erklärt hatte, warum es ihr so leicht fiel ihr zu glauben, hatte die junge Frau immer wieder gegen die aufkommenden Tränen kämpfen müssen._

_„Außerdem erklärt es sich dadurch auch dein seltsam, altmodischer Kleidungsstil und Musikgeschmack.“, hatte die Ärztin schließlich ihre Ausführungen beendet._

* * *

 „Sie fehlen dir sehr, nicht wahr Liebes?“, fragte Sonya nach einigen Minuten der Stille. Serra nickte nur und sah ihr traurig in die Augen. Sie hatte den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und ihre Augen fielen ihr immer wieder zu.

Sie wäre beinahe eingenickt, doch die Hand ihrer Freundin, die ihr wieder sanft über den Arm strich, hielt sie davon ab.

„Soll ich uns einen Kaffee kochen?“, fragte die ältere Frau und Serra sah verwundert auf die Uhr.

„Es ist schon morgen?“, schrie sie auf. „Verdammt, ich hab `ne Prüfung in weniger als zwei Stunden.“ Panisch sprang sie auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie laut fluchend ihre Kleidung auswählte. Ein Handtuch über die Schulter werfend, lief sie nach wenigen Minuten wieder an der Küche vorbei und brüllte noch: „Ja, Kaffee. Unbedingt.“

Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stehend, verfluchte Serra sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich von Sonya dazu hatte überreden lassen, die Schulbank zu drücken.

* * *

  _Serra hatte sich gegen die Idee gesträubt._

_„Überleg doch mal.“, hatte Sonya gesagt. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Liebes. Entweder findest du einen Weg nach Hause oder du findest keinen. In beiden Fällen wirst du aber nicht weit kommen, wenn du nicht das notwendige Wissen erwirbst. Wenn du nach einem Heimweg suchen willst, dann brauchst du Zugang zu geeigneter Technologie. Und ich bezweifle jetzt mal ganz stark, dass du am nächsten Taxistand die Rückfahrt in eine andere Dimension buchen kannst.“ Serra hatte zwar genervt die Augen verdreht, aber keine Widerworte gegeben und die Ärztin weiterreden gelassen._

_„Naja, solltest du keinen Erfolg damit haben und hier bei uns festsitzen, dann ist eine gute Ausbildung genauso unerlässlich und ich sehe mich in der Verantwortung dir zu einer zu verhelfen.“ Sonya hatte fast schon verlegen gewirkt, als sie den letzten Satz aussprach, und Serra war ihr vor Rührung beinahe um den Hals gefallen._

_Obwohl die Ärztin oft kühl und distanziert wirkte, machte sie sich scheinbar wirklich Sorgen um Serras Zukunft. Außerdem hatte sie auch gar nicht mal so Unrecht._

_Daher hatte die junge Frau auch nicht allzu lange überlegen müssen, bevor sie Sonyas Idee zugestimmt hatte._

_„Aber was machen wir mit meinen nicht vorhandenen Personalien?“, hatte sie noch gefragt._

_„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, und_ _kümmre dich lieber um das Mittagessen. Oder soll ich kochen?“ Panisch war die junge Frau von dem Sessel aufgesprungen und in die Küche gelaufen._

_„Lass mal, ich bin zu jung zum Sterben!“, hatte sie lachend in den anderen Raum gerufen._

* * *

 Bei dem Gedanken an Sonyas Kochkünste lief es Serra eiskalt den Rücken herunter, vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem geöffneten Badezimmerfenster oder der Tatsache, dass sie sich einmal eiskalt abgespült hatte, um richtig wach zu werden.

 _„Wohl eher Sonyas Essen.“_ , dachte sie, als sie aus der Duschkabine stieg. Schnell wickelte sie sich in ein Handtuch und huschte über den Flur in ihr warmes Zimmer.

„So kalt, so kalt, so kalt!“, klagte sie unentwegt, bis sie endlich angezogen war. Wenn man sie ließ, dann konnte Serra schon mal ein richtiges Weichei sein.

Sie war gerade dabei sich die Haare zu trockenen, als sie eine Nachricht erhielt. Den Kopf vornüber gebeugt föhnte sie sich mit einer Hand die Haare und öffnete nebenbei die eingegangene Mail.

               

„Hey S!

Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag.

Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und du kannst den Tag genießen…obwohl wir beide ja genau wissen, dass das nur schwer möglich ist, wenn ich nicht dabei bin ;)

Hier ist im Moment alles ein wenig stressig, seitdem ich meinen Eltern mitgeteilt habe, dass ich mein Studium hinschmeiße und mich zum Militärdienst bei der Allianz melde. Habe mir stundenlange Vorträge darüber anhören müssen, wie verantwortungslos ich doch sei und ob ich denn Nichts aus Megs Tod gelernt hätte :( Irgendwann bin ich einfach ausgeflippt und hab mal zurück gebrüllt. Hab´ meinen Eltern das erste Mal so richtig die Meinung gesagt. War irgendwie seltsam befreiend. Die haben keinen Ton mehr rausgebracht, als ich sagte, dass gerade Megs Tod der Grund ist, warum ich das tun muss.

Die Nacht hab´ ich bei ´nem Kumpel verbracht, werde wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben, bis sich die Gemüter abgekühlt haben.

Ich muss am Montag erst einmal zur Uni fahren, um den ganzen Papierkram zu erledigen und mich offiziell exmatrikulieren zu lassen. Und dann such ich mir vielleicht auch gleich ´nen Job, für den Fall, dass meine Eltern beschließen mich zu enterben. Dann muss ich nämlich auch noch Miete zahlen, bis du endlich mit deinem Studium fertig bist. (Schon mal daran gedacht abzubrechen, hm?)

Hast du Sonya schon erzählt, dass du zur Allianz willst? Wenn ja, wie hat sie reagiert? Ich weiß, sie war selbst bei der Truppe, aber irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie allzu begeistert davon sein wird. Sagen wir einfach: ich habe da so ein Gefühl.

Meld´ dich später einfach, wann immer du Zeit hast. Ich bin jetzt ja flexibel ;) Aber nicht zu früh, ich geh nämlich jetzt erst ins Bett! :D

Also bis zum nächsten Mal und mach nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde. ;) ;) ;)

 

Kuss, Oz.

 

PS: Den Koala, den du dir gewünscht hast, konnte ich leider nicht besorgen. Scheinbar sind die ausgestorben! :O Und die komischen Zooleute wollten mir keinen klonen, nicht einmal als ich ihnen sagte, dass es ein Geschenk für dich ist :/ Ich hab´ dir aber ein Ersatzgeschenk geschickt. ;)“

 

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, las sich Serra die Nachricht durch und schrieb, auf dem Weg in die Küche, eine kurze Antwort. Viel fröhlicher, als noch vor einer Stunde, setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch, auf dem jetzt der frischgebrühte Kaffee in einer Tasse dampfte.

„Frühstück?“, fragte Sonya und stellte ihr eine große Schüssel Cornflakes und etwas Obst auf den Tisch. Serra bedankte sich und goss die kalte Milch über ihre Cerealien und schaufelte sich gleich einen großen Löffel voll in den Mund. Beinahe hätte sie alles wieder ausgespuckt, konnte sich aber gerade noch zusammenreißen.

„Da soll mal einer sagen, ich könnte kein Kind ernähren.“, verkündete die unwissende Frau ihr gegenüber im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Äh, Sonya?“, meldete sich Serra vorsichtig zu Wort.

„Was denn, Liebes?“

„Du hast da Salz anstelle von Zucker reingemacht.“

„Das kann doch nicht sein, ich habe den doch auch in meinem Kaffee.“, ungläubig nahm Sonya einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und verzog das Gesicht. Wortlos stand sie auf und nahm Serras Cornflakes, wie auch ihren Kaffee und kippte beides weg.

„Scheiße.“, fluchte sie leise und ließ kurz den Kopf hängen, bevor sie sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu der jungen Frau am Küchentisch drehte. Bei dem Blick, den sie sich zuwarfen, brachen beide in herzhaftes Gelächter aus. Die zweite Portion Cornflakes war zum Glück süß und Serra konnte ihren Hunger endlich stillen.

Als ihr Omnitool ein weiteres Mal einen Nachrichteneingang signalisierte, sah Sonya sie überrascht an.

„Ist Clyde um die Uhrzeit schon wach?“, fragte sie Serra ungläubig.

„Clyde hat mir vorhin schon geschrieben, bevor er ins Bett gegangen ist.“, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Die hier ist von Greg.“ Ohne das Serra etwas dagegen tun konnte, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie plötzlich wieder so nervös wurde, sie hatten schließlich die ganze Zeit über unregelmäßig Kontakt gehalten. Wenn ihre Albträume besonders schlimm gewesen waren, hatte sie ihm sogar Mitten in der Nacht geschrieben, auch wenn sie meistens erst Tage später eine Antwort erhielt. Er hatte ihr aber immer geantwortet und sich nie über die sonderbaren Zeiten beschwert, die die junge Frau sich für ihre Kontaktaufnahmen aussuchte.

 

„Hey Sarah. Nein, Sarah. Löschen. Sarah löschen. Verdammt nochmal. Sarah, was ist daran denn so schwer? Löschen. Nein, Löschen. Sarah buchstabieren. S. E. R. R. A. Verdammte Scheiße. Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein? Ich sagte Sarah. Mist! So du heißt jetzt Sarah und damit basta. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit, ich würde es falsch aussprechen. Dein Name ist da selbst dran schuld. Also auf ein Neues: Hey Sarah.

Hey Shep, hast du da drüben ´nen Schlaganfall, oder so?

Halt die Klappe, ich versuche hier einen Brief zu schreiben.

Unter der Dusche?

Ich sagte, du sollst die Klappe halten. Das Ding ist auf Spracherkennung.

Yo, Pete! Wer ist denn diese Sarah von der Shepard da fantasiert?

Sarah? Meint ihr Private Newman?

Halt die Klappe.

Oh, Shep und Newman also.

Oho!

Klappe halten!

So, so. Warte, ist die da bei dir drin?

Seid ihr alle bescheuert, oder was? Ihr sollt die Klappe halten.

Was ist denn mit dir los?

Die Spracherkennung spinnt.

Hä?

Ich glaub er versucht ´nen Brief zu schreiben.

An Newman?

Nein, an Sarah.

Warte meinst du etwa die Sarah?

Ja.

Welche?

Gibt es hier noch ´ne Sarah?

Ja.

Wer ist das denn?

Ist die heiß?

Ich sagte Klappe halten.

Aye-Aye, Sir.

Wir sind unter der Dusche, du kannst uns hier nichts befehlen!

Hey Babe, warum hat Shep deinen Kontakt und ich nicht. Hast du die von dem kleinen Osborne bekommen? Weiß sie, dass du ihre Kontaktdaten hast?

Shep ist ein Stalker!

Ich will ein Foto sehen.

Von wem?

Sarah.

Newman?

Nein, diese haben wir auf Elysium kennengelernt. Ist irgendwie mit Megs kleinem Bruder befreundet, oder so.

Könnt ihr bitte fünf Minuten still sein, damit ich ihr einfach ´nen Geburtstagsgruß schicken kann? Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?

Sie hat Geburtstag?

Heute? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

Wir sind alle nackt hier!

Hooyah!

Ich hasse euch alle.

Senden an Sarah.

Hör auf!

Senden.

Nein!

Senden.

Abbrechen.

Adressbuch öffnen.

Gehe zu Sarah.

Abbrechen!

Wieviel Sarahs kennst du, Alter?

Pete, welche ist das?

Die da.

Nummer fünf auswählen. Senden. Sen…“

 

Während Serra versuchte aus dieser Nachricht schlau zu werden, war Sonya kurz aus dem Raum gegangen und kam nun mit einigen bunt verpackten Päckchen wieder in die Küche. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht stellte sie die Geschenke vor der jüngeren Frau auf den Tisch.

„Na, los. Pack schon aus!“, forderte sie und sah dabei selbst ganz schön aufgeregt aus.

„Wirst du daraus schlau?“, fragte Serra und zeigte die eben erhaltene Nachricht ihrer Freundin, während sie anfing das erste Paket zu öffnen.

* * *

  _„Vertraust du mir, Liebes?“_

_„Ja.“_

_„Vertraust du auch darauf, dass ich weiß, wem ich vertrauen kann?“_

_„Ja?“, skeptisch hatte Serra eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Ärztin gemustert, die grinsend zu ihrem Computer ging._ _Serras Begeisterung für Sonyas Idee, eine weitere Person in alles einzuweihen, war bei der jungen Frau zunächst auf wenig Gegenliebe gestoßen._

_Erst als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass es sich bei Sonyas „Bekanntem“ um niemanden Geringeres als Steven Hackett handelte, hatte Serra alledem zugestimmt. Sie wusste, dass der Admiral zu den Guten gehörte und vor allem, dass er in spätestens zehn Jahren die gesamte Allianzflotte befehligen würde._

_Erst nachdem Sonya ihn in einem langen Gespräch auf das Bevorstehende Treffen vorbereitet hatte, traf Serra endlich auf Rear Admiral Steven Hackett. Er hatte ihr stundenlang zugehört und war dabei fast so geduldig gewesen, wie Sonya Nowak es gewesen war. Aber schnell hatte Serra feststellen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, den Admiral von ihrer Geschichte zu überzeugen._

_„Sind Sie bereit, diese Aussagen zu wiederholen?“, hatte er gefragt und erst als Serra zu einem lautstarken Protest über die Tragweite dieser Informationen angesetzt hatte, änderte der Admiral seine Meinung._

_„Okay, okay.“, hatte er eingelenkt und beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben. „Sie, ich und ein Lügendetektor, und wir lassen ausschließlich das Ergebnis auswerten, speichern nicht den Inhalt ihrer Aussage.“ Serra hatte einen Augenblick überlegt und hilfesuchend zu Sonya geblickt, die nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte. Dabei hatte sie ihr nicht helfen können. Diese Entscheidung hatte Serra allein treffen müssen._

_„Einverstanden.“, hatte sie genickt. „Sie, ich und der Lügendetektor. Sonst niemand.“ Sie hatte dem Admiral die Hand gereicht. Er hatte sie ergriffen und sich zu der Ärztin gewandt, die hinter Serras Sessel stand._

_„Du glaubst ihr?“, hatte er sie gefragt. „Kannst du mir auch garantieren, dass sie nicht einfach verrückt ist.“_

_„Es gibt medizinisch keinerlei Indikatoren für einen solchen Realitätsverlust und ihr psychologisches Profil ist auch wieder stabil.“_

_„Wieder?“, hatte Hackett natürlich sofort das entscheidende Wort identifiziert. Serra hatte ihn dafür in Gedanken verflucht und Sonya gleich mit._

_„Serra war aktiv in die Kampfhandlungen während des Piratenangriffs verwickelt. Sie hat zwei Männer erschossen, wurde selbst verletzt und hat einem Mann das Leben gerettet. Das kann schon mal ein paar Auswirkungen auf die Psyche eines jungen Mädchens haben, Steven.“, hatte ihre gemeinsame Bekannte dem Admiral sehr streng entgegen gezischt._

* * *

 „Das hier ist von Clyde, es ist vorgestern angekommen.“, sagte Sonya, nachdem sie zugab nicht aus Gregs seltsamer Nachricht schlau zu werden. Neugierig über den Inhalt riss sie das bunte Papier herunter und zog dann einen kuscheligen Plüschkoala aus dem Karton. Um den Hals trug das Spielzeug eine große, rote Schleife, an der ein kleines Kärtchen baumelte.

Serras Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als sie Clydes Botschaft las.

 

„Der Koala ist zwar nicht echt, aber dafür hat es magische Kräfte. Jedes Mal, wenn du es knuddelst, dann kann ich es spüren. Egal wie viele Lichtjahre zwischen uns liegen. Kuss, Oz.“

 

„Aww.“, seufzte Serra und zeigte Sonya die Nachricht. Während sie den Plüschkoala ganz fest an sich drückte, fotografierte sie sich mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug dabei selbst und schickte das Foto an Clyde Osborne.

 

„Spürst du es schon, oder ist die Übertragung zeitverzögert? Danke, S.“

 

Sonya stand mit glitzernden Augen neben ihr und seufzte sehnsüchtig, während sie sich die Botschaft immer und immer wieder durchlas.

„So ein lieber Junge.“, sagte sie und reichte Serra das Kärtchen. Während die junge Frau einen weiteren Geburtstagsgruß entgegen nahm, schob die Ärztin bereits das nächste Päckchen vor sie.

* * *

  _Admiral Hackett hatte sich einen Lügendetektor vom Stützpunkt beschafft und persönlich den Test mit Serra gemacht. Fassungslos hatte er immer wieder das Ergebnis kontrolliert. Als er sich endlich eingestanden hatte, dass die Fantastereien, die die junge Frau ihm erzählt hatte, wohl doch alle die Wahrheit darstellten, hatte er sich ganz ruhig zu ihr umgedreht und sie willkommen geheißen._

_Die seltsame Geste hatte bei Serra den gewünschten Effekt erzielt und zu ihrer Entspannung beigetragen._

_Danach hatten sie noch den Rest der Nacht zu Dritt zusammengesessen, um seine Rolle in der Geschichte zu besprechen. Hackett hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, Serra eine Identität zu erschaffen und sie hatten einige Eckdaten besprochen, die die junge Frau unbedingt behalten wollte, wie ihren Geburtstag und ihr Alter oder die Familie, bei der sie aufgewachsen war. Und die ein oder andere Lüge, die sie bereits hatte erzählen müssen, sollten als Grundgerüst dienen._

_„Kannst du das, Steven?“, hatte Sonya hoffnungsvoll gefragt._

_„Ich werde die Eckdaten an einen unserer Geheimdienstler weiterleiten, die auch die Hintergründe der Agenten erstellen und in die Systeme einschleusen.“, hatte er selbstsicher erklärt und ergänzte dann schnell, bevor die beiden Frauen, protestieren konnten, hatte er schnell hinzugefügt. „Keine Angst, der Mann ist absolut vertrauenswürdig. Außerdem erhält er die Infos auf demselben Weg wie sonst auch und denkt dann, dass Sie nichts weiter sind, als ein weiterer Agent, der Undercover ist und eine neue Identität braucht.“_

_„Kannst du es so einrichten, dass ich in einem Notfall als erste alarmiert werde?“, hatte Sonya gefragt._

_„Sicher.“_

* * *

 „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes. Das ist von deinem „Vater“ und mir.“, erklärte Sonya mit einem leicht genervten Unterton.

Serra hatte das neue Datenpad, mitsamt der umfangreichen Literaturdatenbank, das ihre „Eltern“ ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, erst einige Sekunden begutachtet, als das kleine Blicklicht an ihrem Omnitool einen Anruf anzeigte.

Lächelnd nahm Serra den Anruf an und bedankte sich bei Admiral Hackett für die Glückwünsche und das Geschenk. Es war wirklich rührend, wie er und Sonya versuchten sie die Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern nicht spüren zu lassen. Die junge Frau wusste, dass sie es bei Alledem auch weitaus schlimmer hätte treffen können.

* * *

  _Sonya war hochrot angelaufen und Serra hatte Tränen gelacht, als die beiden Frauen die von Rear Admiral Hackett erstellte Akte zu Serras Person erhalten hatten. In der Zeile wo die Eltern aufgeführt wurden stand in klaren, großen Lettern: „Name der Mutter: Nowak, Sonya E.“ und dann „Name des Vaters: Hackett, Steven“. Sonya hatte wütend beim Admiral angerufen und ihn gefragt, was er sich dabei gedacht habe. Dieser fand das Ganze scheinbar genauso amüsant wie Serra und hatte der wütenden Ärztin lachend erklärt, dass er so gewährleistet habe, dass die beiden im Notfall als erste informiert würden._

_„Und warum hat unsere „Tochter“ dann einen völlig anderen Nachnamen, mein Lieber?“, hatte Dr. Nowak nachgefragt und die Arme unter der Brust verschränkt._

_„Na, weil du sie zur Adoption freigegeben hast.“, hatte Hackett schulterzuckend erklärt. „Lies, einfach weiter. Da steht: Die Eheleute Pekkan adoptieren Serra im Alter von 4 Monaten. Verstorben bei Shuttleunfall 2176. Mit im Fahrzeug befanden sich die vier leiblichen Kinder des Paares.“_

_Serra hatte diese Erklärung sehr einleuchtend gefunden und selbst Sonya hatte nach einer Weile beleidigt zugestimmt._

_„Du hättest mich wenigstens fragen können.“, hatte sie noch gemurmelt, aber sonst nicht mehr weiter protestiert._

_„Du hast mich ja auch nicht gefragt, als du mir jahrelang meine Tochter vorenthalten hast.“, hatte Hackett grinsend gekontert und dann die Verbindung getrennt, bevor Sonya etwas erwidern konnte. Serra hatte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gekugelt und Sonya hatte den mittlerweile schwarzen Bildschirm angeschrien._

_Als Serra sie nach einiger Zeit gefragt hatte, ob die Geschichte, die Hackett sich da ausgedacht hatte, denn überhaupt im Rahmen des Möglichen sei, war Sonya wieder rot angelaufen und hatte grinsend ein Kissen nach ihr geworfen._

* * *

 „Das ist gestern mit der Post angekommen. Ich weiß aber leider nicht, von wem es ist.“, teilte sie ihr mit. Neugierig hob Serra die Augenbraue und griff nach dem ungeöffneten Geschenk.

Das rosafarbene Geschenkpapier wirkte sehr hochwertig und die weiße Schleife, die man sehr elegant um das Päckchen gewickelt hatte, fühlte sich seidig an. Den feinen Stoff durch die Finger gleiten lassend, fragte Serra sich, wer ihr so ein edles Geschenk machen würde. Vorsichtig löste sie den Knoten und zog das Band ab, bevor sie das Päckchen auspackte. Dabei hielt sie etwas davon ab, das Papier abzureißen, wie sie es normalerweise tat, so als müsse sie um jeden Preis verhindern, dass das edle Material einriss.

Unter dem Geschenkpapier befand sich eine schlichte, schmucklose Pappschachtel, deren Deckel man abnehmen konnte. Im inneren der Schachtel lag eine ebenso weiße Karte, auf der in edler Kalligraphie zwei Wörter geschrieben standen.

 

„Happy Birthday“

 

Vorsichtig nahm Serra die Karte heraus und sah sich den weiteren Inhalt der Schachtel an. In rosafarbenes Seidenpapier eingebettet, lagen einige Kekse darin. Einer Vorahnung folgend nahm die junge Frau wieder die Karte zur Hand und klappte sie auf. Mit großen Augen las sie den Brief, der über die gesamte Fläche geschrieben war.

 

„Für meine Lieblingskekspiratin,

Die besten Kekse die man „hier“ bekommen kann!

Ich stehe in einer Bäckerei, die so unfassbar edel ist, dass sie sich nicht einmal als Bäckerei bezeichnet, und fühle mich, als hätte ich doch besser die Paradeuniform angelegt. Die Leute hier drin gucken mich an, als hätten sie noch nie einen Soldaten gesehen, doch ich bezweifle, dass die Meisten so viel Glück haben. Ich denke, dass sie mich und alles wofür ich stehe lieber verdrängen würden und meine Anwesenheit ihnen deshalb unangenehm ist.

Wenn ich dir also einen Rat geben darf, dann werde niemals Soldatin. Werde lieber Bäcker, denn die scheinen hier ganz gut anzukommen.

Aber genug von mir. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und dass Du trotz der Abschlussprüfungen etwas Zeit findest, deinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, das Leben ist auch so schon schlimm genug.

Bis zum nächsten Mal und schöne Träume, Greg”

 

Serras Lächeln war mit jeder Zeile breiter geworden. Sicher hatten sie und Shepard in den letzten Monaten viel geredet und sich bei jeder Gelegenheit geschrieben, doch mit einem Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte die junge Frau trotzdem nicht gerechnet. Schon gar nicht mit einem, das so unfassbar teuer aussah.

“ _Was zum Teufel hat er für die Dinger bezahlt?_ ”, dachte sie, während sie ein Stück Kleingebäck zwischen den Fingern drehte. Vorsichtig biss sie ein Stück ab und die krümelige Süßigkeit zerbröselte auf ihrer Zunge. Da weder Ort noch Datum auf dem Päckchen vermerkt waren, wusste Serra nicht wie lange das Gebäck unterwegs gewesen war, doch geschmacklich hatte es keinerlei Schaden genommen.

“Scheiße, sind die gut!”, bemerkte die junge Frau und stopfte sich schnell den restlichen Keks in den Mund, als eine weitere Nachricht auf ihrem Omnitool einging.

 

„Hi Serra,

bitte sag mir, dass das hier die erste Nachricht ist, die du von mir erhältst!

Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, dann hatte ich mit der anderen nichts zu tun und du darfst sie beruhigt ignorieren. Lies sie nicht! Lösch sie einfach!

So, jetzt aber zu dem erfreulicheren Teil und dem Anlass für meine Nachricht:

 

Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag! Genieß den Tag und vergiss nicht ausgiebig zu feiern. Du hast es dir verdient!

Mein Vater hatte zu solchen Anlässen immer einen Ratschlag parat. Da ich denke, dass die Worte „Pinkle niemals gegen den Wind, mein Sohn“ in diesem Fall vielleicht etwas unangebracht sind, möchte ich dir etwas Anderes nahelegen: Die Diktatfunktion deines Omnitools existiert nur, um dein Leben zu ruinieren.

 

Lieben Gruß, Greg

 

PS: Ich hoffe, mein kleines Geschenk ist sicher bei dir angekommen und schmeckt.“

 

Serra schüttelte den Kopf, als sie lächelnd Shepards Nachricht las und gleich zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Sie sah kurz auf, als sie Sonya leise lachen hörte und starrte die ältere Frau verwirrt an.

„Was?“, fragte sie ein wenig trotzig.

„Ist die Nachricht von dem jungen Lieutenant?“, fragte die Ärztin grinsend.

„Und wenn?“ Serra gefiel der Tonfall ihrer Freundin nicht besonders.

„Nichts, nichts. Du strahlst nur jedes Mal, wenn er sich meldet.“ Während sie sprach, war Sonyas Stimme immer leiser geworden, so dass die letzte Bemerkung nur noch ein Flüstern war.

„Hä? Willst du auf irgendetwas bestimmtes raus?“, sagte die junge Frau.

 _„Du weißt doch ganz genau, worauf sie hinauswill.“_ , sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihr, die Serra aber schnell wieder unterdrückte. Sonya beantwortete ihre Frage nur mit einem Schulterzucken und ging mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht aus der Küche in den Flur hinaus.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Pass auf, dass du nicht dein Shuttle verpasst!“, ermahnte sie Serra noch kurz, bevor sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand und sich die Zimmertür leise zischend hinter ihr schloss.

„Ja, Mama.“, sagte die junge Frau leise und verdrehte die Augen. Zur Sicherheit überprüfte sie dann allerdings doch die Uhrzeit und fluchte leise, als sie sah, dass Sonya Recht gehabt hatte.

* * *

  _„Wie genau machen wir das jetzt mit der Schule?“, hatte Serra neugierig gefragt. „Ich muss ja hoffentlich nicht das Abitur wiederholen, oder?“ Es war ihr bei dem Gedanken eiskalt den Rücken heruntergelaufen. Mit ihren knapp zwanzig Jahren war sie zwar nicht wesentlich älter, als die Leute, die für ihr Abi büffelten, aber alleine schon der Gedanke sich mit einer Gruppe neugieriger Achtzehnjähriger über Stunden in einem geschlossenen Raum aufhalten zu müssen, löste eine milde Panikattacke aus, die Serra gerne hatte vermeiden wollen._

_„Keine Angst“, hatte Hackett gelacht. „Deinen Schulabschluss hast du ja bereits in der Tasche, wir werden dir einfach die entsprechenden Papiere besorgen.“_

_Aufgrund des Piratenangriffs auf Elysium hatten die Allianzpatrouillen im Skyllianischen Randsektor, in dem sich auch Serras neue Heimat befand, zugenommen. Die drei Menschen hatten die Gelegenheit, dass Hackett infolgedessen relativ häufig nach Elysium kommen konnte, dazu genutzt, ihre weitere Strategie zu besprechen._

_„Da du ja bereits ein Studium begonnen hast, werden wir dich einfach in einen vergleichbaren Studiengang einschreiben. Eine Art Hochschulwechsel sozusagen.“, hatte der Admiral schulterzuckend weitererklärt und Serra hatte vor Erleichterung laut ausgeatmet._

_„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass ich den ganzen Mist auch in der gegebenen Zeit nachholen kann.“, hatte die junge Frau, die in ihr aufkeimende Verzweiflung in Worte gefasst und besorgt in die Gesichter ihrer beiden Mitverschwörer geschaut._

_„Das schaffst du schon.“, hatten die beiden ihr versichert._

* * *

 Als Serra endlich in dem Fahrzeug saß, dass sie zur Universität von Illyria bringen sollte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um Shepards Nachricht zu beantworten.

 

„Hi Greg,

danke für deine Glückwünsche und vor allem für die superleckeren Kekse. Ich musste mich wirklich sehr zusammenreißen, damit ich sie nicht alle auf einmal aufesse. Wo auch immer du die aufgetrieben hast, ich habe beschlossen, dass diese Bäckerei mein erstes Ziel sein wird, wenn ich erst einmal die Piratenlaufbahn einschlage. Vielleicht sollte ich dann den Bäcker als Geisel nehmen, damit ich ständig mit diesem köstlichen Gebäck versorgt werde. Denkst du nicht?

 

Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, was deine Hoffnung angeht, dass ich die andere Nachricht nicht erhalten habe. Ich kann allerdings nicht behaupten, dass ich sie verstanden hätte. Irgendwas mit nackten Marines? Das darfst du mir bei Gelegenheit gerne näher erläutern. Bilder wären sicher hilfreich ;)

Ich werde nicht den Fehler machen, dich zu fragen, wo in der Galaxie du dich momentan aufhältst. Das ist sicher aus den verschiedensten Gründen streng geheim. Ich hoffe, dass du noch in der Nähe einer Kommbake bist, so dass du meine Nachricht wenigstens zeitnah bekommst.

 

Ich persönlich kann dir erzählen, dass ich gerade im Shuttle sitze und mich auf dem Weg in die Uni befinde. Die Konsequenzen dieser Information sollten überschaubar und nicht bedrohlich sein. Das einzige was heute bedroht wird, ist meine Laune, weil ich mich gleich einer weiteren Physikprüfung aussetzten darf. Und dass an meinem Geburtstag. ToT

Das Leben ist ganz schön unfair.

 

Aber die Zwischenprüfungen stehen vor der Tür und danach ändert sich hier einiges. Ich habe beschlossen, mich Clyde anzuschließen und zur Allianz zu gehen, dort kann ich das Studium ja auch noch beenden. Darüber hinaus habe ich die Schnauze voll davon mich weiterhin wie ein Opfer zu fühlen. Du hattest Recht, als du sagtest, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, wie mich die Welt sehen soll, und ich denke, dass ich jetzt dazu bereit bin, dieses Bild zu formen.

Ich habe Sonya allerdings noch nichts davon erzählt, da ich etwas Angst habe, dass sie versuchen könnte mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Wenn du also weißt, wie ich ungesehen von diesem verdammten Planeten fliehen kann, dann wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. ;)

 

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann muss ich dir jetzt gestehen, dass ich ein wenig viel Angst davor habe zurück zur Erde zu fliegen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig so, wie ein Ausreißer, der sich seinen besorgten Eltern stellen muss. Zumindest so, wie ich mir vorstelle, dass man sich in der Situation fühlt. Andererseits würde ich wirklich alles für die Gelegenheit geben, mir eine Standpauke von meinen Eltern anhören zu können. Du weißt sicher was ich meine.

Gerade heute fehlen sie mir besonders, ich habe noch nie einen Geburtstag ohne meine Eltern gefeiert und werde jetzt auch sicher nicht damit anfangen. Mal schauen vielleicht betrinke ich mich ja allein und sehe mir alte Familienfotos an? Wunder dich also nicht, wenn du in einigen Stunden eine unverständliche Nachricht von mir empfängst.

 

So, ich muss an der nächsten Station raus. Da du mich ja ausdrücklich vor der Diktatfunktion gewarnt hast, werde ich mich an dieser Stelle verabschieden.

Grüß Peter von mir.

 

Kuss, Serra“

 

„Scheiße.“, fluchte die junge Frau laut, nachdem sie die Nachricht abgesendet hatte. Einige Passagiere drehten sich zu ihr um, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie zwinkerte einem kleinen Jungen zu, der einige Reihen vor ihr saß, und sie mit seinen großen, funkelnden Kinderaugen angrinste. Er schien sich riesig über das neue Wort zu freuen, da er sogleich ein kleines Liedchen anstimmte, dessen Text recht einprägsam war. Ein Mann, vermutlich der Vater des Kindes, versuchte den Kleinen zu beruhigen und warf Serra einen bösen Blick zu. Diese konnte sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen, bis sie endlich aus dem Shuttle stieg.

Durch die kleine Gesangseinlage hatte sie jetzt zwar einen Ohrwurm, aber sie hatte auch gänzlich vergessen warum sie überhaupt geflucht hatte. Also dachte die junge Frau nicht weiter an die Tatsache, dass sie die Nachricht an Shepard gerade mit den Worten „Kuss, Serra“ abgeschlossen hatte, und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf das Universitätsgebäude zu.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Oh, scheiße.“, sang sie leise vor sich hin, als sie sich in den Raum begab, in dem die Prüfung stattfinden sollte, und sich an einen freien Platz setzte. Summend nahm sie ihre Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche hervor und ging ein letztes Mal ihre Notizen durch.


	7. Der Kontrast von Weiß auf Blau

Nach einer beinahe dreitätigen Reise an Bord eines zivilen Frachters kam Serra endlich auf der Arcturus Station an. Hierher hatte sie man sie nach der Musterung auf Elysium geschickt, um sich offiziell für das Ausbildungsprogramm der Allianz zu bewerben. Die Zwanzigjährige hatte zwar ein überraschend gutes Ergebnis bei den Zwischenprüfungen erreichen können, doch am Ende reichten ihre Noten nicht für eines der heißbegehrten Stipendien. So blieb ihr nur noch ein militärisches Ausbildungsprogramm, wenn sie keine Schulden machen oder von der Großzügigkeit anderer abhängig sein wollte. Sie hatte sich schon zu sehr auf die Hilfe ihrer selbsternannten Eltern verlassen müssen, um überhaupt bis hierhin zu kommen. Das redete die junge Frau sich zumindest selbst ein, um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass die Möglichkeit einer Heimkehr vielleicht gar nicht gegeben war. Sie hatte zwar einen groben Plan, von dem sie sich Erfolg versprach, aber ganz weit hinten in ihrem Kopf hörte sie die lästige, kleine Stimme der Vernunft, die ihr ständig erzählte, dass sie sich auf die Zukunft vorzubereiten hatte.

_„Du sitzt hier fest, Mädchen, begreif das endlich. Die Reaper kommen und du kannst helfen, also hör verdammt nochmal auf von Zuhause zu phantasieren und krieg den Arsch hoch!“_

Wie schon oft schüttelte Serra den Gedanken energisch ab und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie vor dem Allianzhauptquartier gestanden und auf die Fahnenmasten gestarrt hatte, die, fein säuberlich zu je neun auf jeder Seite des Einganges aufgereiht, die Flaggen der Gründungsstaaten zur Schau stellten.  

„Bald.“, flüsterte die junge Frau, als sie zwischen den Masten hindurch auf den Eingang zuging und einer blauen Fahne mit goldenen Sternen einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf.

 

Nachdem sie sich im Gebäude angemeldet hatte, wurde sie in den zweiten Stock zum Rekrutierungsbüro geschickt, wo, in einem Vorraum, ein gelangweilt aussehender, uniformierter Mann mittleren Alters an einem Schreibtisch saß.

„Wo registriert?“, fragte er, ohne von seinem Bildschirm aufzusehen, als Serra sich an den Tisch stellte.

„Elysium.“, antwortete die junge Frau genauso knapp und der Uniformierte machte eine knappe Eingabe auf seiner Tastatur.

„Name?“

„Pekkan, mit zwei k.“ Wieder tippte er wortlos ihre Antwort ein und rief die Eintragung auf, die man nach Serras Musterung gemacht hatte.

„Pekkan, Serra Neslihan, geboren 23.10.2156 auf Arcturus, stimmt das?“, fragte er kurz und sah sogar von seinem Bildschirm auf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ja, Sir.“, bestätigte die junge Frau und fragte sich, was genau die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gegenübers geweckt hatte. Viel Zeit zum Überlegen hatte sie nicht, da der Mann ihr bereits ein Datenpad in die Hand drückte.

„Lesen Sie sich alles genau durch und füllen Sie die Formulare aus. Sie werden aufgerufen.“ Mit einer Handbewegung verwies er sie in einen Wartebereich, wo die junge Frau sich auf den nächstbesten freien Platz setzte und anfing die Dokumente in ihrer Hand durchzusehen.

 

Als sie endlich damit fertig war, die verschiedenen Formulare auszufüllen, drehte Serra sich demonstrativ zu der jungen Frau um, die zu ihrer Rechten saß. Diese guckte kurz erschrocken, bevor sie sich kleinlaut entschuldigte.

„Es ist halt so langweilig hier.“, erklärte sie schulterzuckend und erwiderte dann Serras musternden Blick, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte und sich vorstellte. „Ich bin übrigens Misaki.“

„Serra.“, erwiderte die andere Frau knapp und schüttelte skeptisch die ihr gereichte Hand.

„Was bedeutet das eigentlich? Dieses L3x. Bist du irgendein Superbiotiker oder sowas?“, fragte die junge Asiatin neugierig und Serra wurde bewusst, wie lange die andere in ihren Dokumenten gelesen hatte.

„Wohl eher das Gegenteil.“, antwortete sie ihrer Sitznachbarin spöttisch. „Das bedeutet, dass ich die L3-Implantate erhalten habe, obwohl ich kein geeigneter Kandidat bin. Im Klartext kann ich also nix mit den Dingern anfangen, es verhindert bloß, dass die Eezoknoten mich umbringen, oder so.“

„Das ist ja scheiße.“, stellte Misaki trocken fest.

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“, stimmte Serra ihr zu und sah sich in dem kleinen Warteraum um. Seitdem sie angekommen war, hatte sich nicht viel verändert, und wenn die Anwesenden in dem bisherigen Tempo aufgerufen wurden, dann dauerte es sicher noch eine ganze Weile bis sie endlich dran war. Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Sitznachbarin zu. Nach einiger Zeit waren die beiden Frauen in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft und bemerkten gar nicht mehr wie der Raum sich nach und nach leerte. Sie überhörten auch die Ansagen, die aus der Sprechanlage tönten und dem nächsten Bewerber mitteilten in welches Büro er oder sie zu gehen hatten.

„Nakamura, Misaki!“, dröhnte plötzlich eine laute Frauenstimme durch den kleinen Raum und schreckte die Bewerber auf. Misaki selbst verfiel in eine Art Schockstarre und sah nur ängstlich in die Richtung aus der der Ruf gekommen war. „Sind Sie taub, oder was? Kommen Sie mit.“ Schnell sammelte die junge Asiatin sich selbst und ihre Habseligkeiten auf und folgte dem säuerlich dreinblickenden Major in eines der Büros.

 _„Viel Glück.“_ , dachte Serra und suchte ihrerseits ihre Sachen zusammen, deaktivierte ihr Omnitool und legte das Datenpad mit den ausgefüllten Unterlagen vorsorglich auf ihre Reisetasche, um schnell auf ihren eigenen Aufruf reagieren zu können.

 

Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, die sie angespannt darauf wartete, dass endlich jemand ihren Namen in die Sprechanlage sagte.

„Pekkan, Serra. Bitte in Büro 263 melden. Pekkan, Serra in Büro 263.“, erklang endlich die Computerstimme aus den Lautsprechern und Serra sprang auf und ging mit Reisetasche und Datenpad in den Händen den Flur entlang, bis sie endlich vor Büro 263 stand. Sie klopfte kurz an und betrat den Raum.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.“, sagte der uniformierte Mann ernst aber freundlich und Serra nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Er selbst setzte sich ebenfalls hin und streckte die Hand nach dem Datenpad aus, dass die junge Frau ihm reichte und synchronisierte die gemachten Eingaben mit der Allianzdatenbank. Während er sich die Unterlagen durchsah, wartete Serra schweigend und sah sich ein wenig in dem kleinen Büro um. Der kleine Raum enthielt nur das wesentliche Arbeitsmaterial des Allianzoffiziers, der ihr gegenübersaß und die einzigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die auf seinem Schreibtisch standen, waren ein Bilderrahmen, den Serra nur von hinten sah und ein kleines Schiffsmodell eines Allianzkreuzers, dass der jungen Frau ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Mögen Sie Raumschiffe, Miss Pekkan?“, fragte der Offizier, dem ihr Lächeln aufgefallen war.

„Ich denke schon, Sir.“, antwortete Serra ausweichend. „Ich bin noch nicht auf vielen gewesen.“

„Aber Sie möchten lernen wie man sie baut.“, stellte der Major fest. „Sie bewerben sich schließlich für ein Ingenieursstudium.“ Er musterte sie aufmerksam, während er auf die Antwort der jungen Frau wartete.

„Ja, Sir. Um genau zu sein, habe ich es bereits begonnen und meine Zwischenprüfungen vor einigen Wochen bestanden. Meine Noten sind vielleicht nicht herausragend, aber doch recht gut, wenn man bedenkt...“, stellte Serra klar und wurde durch eine Handbewegung des Majors unterbrochen.

„Dazu kommen wir später, Miss Pekkan. Mich würde zunächst einmal interessieren warum Sie sich gerade diesen Studiengang ausgesucht haben, noch dazu mit diesem Nebenfach.“

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Sir. Mich hat Technik schon immer fasziniert, muss wohl in der Familie liegen. Mein Vater war selbst Elektroniker und hat mich oft zusehen lassen, wenn er irgendetwas im Haus reparierte.“ Während sie das erzählte, bemerkte die junge Frau, wie der Major die Augenbrauen hob und verwirrt etwas auf seinem Computerbildschirm überprüfte.

„Mein Adoptivvater, Sir.“, erklärte sie kurz und der Offizier nickte verstehend, als er die Stelle in ihrem Lebenslauf überflogen hatte. Mit einer knappen Geste forderte er Serra wieder zum Sprechen auf.

„Da gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu sagen, Sir. Wir Kinder traten mehr oder weniger in die Fußstapfen unserer Eltern, meine Geschwister studierten entweder Ingenieurswissenschaften oder Medizin und ich habe lange Zeit eine Kombination aus beidem angestrebt.“, fuhr Serra fort, während der Uniformierte ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ich habe erst vor kurzem festgestellt, dass ich nicht warten möchte, bis jemand die Dienste eines Medizintechnikers benötigt. Ein Leben zu retten ist ja gut und schön, aber das kann ich auch indem ich die Panzerung einer Fregatte verstärke oder ihre Antriebssysteme verbessere, ohne dass mir Leute unter den Händen wegbluten.“ Der Major hatte während des Zuhörens die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestemmt und die verschränkten Hände an den Mund gelegt, so sah er die junge Frau einige Sekunden lang schweigend an. Die zwanzigjährige erwiderte seinen Blick und wartete ebenso schweigend auf seine nächste Frage, sehr darauf bedacht nicht als erste wegzusehen. Schließlich nahm der Offizier die Hände wieder runter und fing, nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Bildschirm, zu reden an.

„Ich versuche die ganze Zeit schon etwas von ihrem Vater in Ihnen zu erkennen, doch Sie müssen wohl eher nach Ihrer Mutter kommen. Gerade eben allerdings, da war etwas in ihrem Blick, dass mich sehr stark an Rear Admiral Hackett erinnert hat. Es mag zwar genauso gut Einbildung gewesen sein, aber diesen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck haben Sie, meiner Meinung nach, eindeutig von Ihrem Vater.“

 _„Diesen Gesichtsausdruck habe ich höchstens von Elysium.“_ , dachte Serra, sagte aber nichts.

„Ist ja auch völlig egal, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten Offizieren, die ihre Kinder in die Allianz schleusen wollen, hat Admiral Hackett sich nicht dazu herabgelassen meine Entscheidung beeinflussen zu wollen.“, sprach der Major weiter.

„Das hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, Sir.“, bemerkte die junge Frau.

„Mich auch.“, gestand er ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor er sich eine Notiz machte und sich dann wieder der Bewerberin vor seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte. „Also bleiben Sie bei Raumfahrttechnik?“

„Ja, Sir.“, nickte Serra knapp.

„Und die Xenotechnologie? Wollen Sie die nicht doch noch überdenken?“

„Nein, Sir.“, antwortete sie entschlossen und sah am Gesichtsausdruck des Offiziers, dass er eine nähere Erklärung erwartete. „Major?“ Erst jetzt fiel der jungen Frau auf, dass sie den Namen ihres Gegenübers nicht kannte.

„Antonov.“

„Also, Major Antonov, Ihnen ist sicher bewusst wieviel die Menschheit in kürzester Zeit von einem kleinen bisschen protheanischer Technologie gelernt hat. Stellen Sie sich doch mal vor, wieviel mehr da draußen sein könnte. Oder wieviel wir von Asari, Turianern und Salarianern lernen könnten, wenn wir ihre Tech verstehen und sie an unsere anpassen.“

 _„Und vielleicht kennt da draußen irgendjemand den Weg nach Hause.“_ , bei diesem Gedanken räusperte Serra sich und entschuldigte sich kurz für ihren Enthusiasmus. _„Zum Glück hast du dich nicht verplappert.“_ , ermahnte sie sich selbst.

„Nicht doch, Miss Pekkan.“, winkte der Major ihre Entschuldigung ab. „Begeisterung ist das Mindeste, das die Allianz von Ihnen verlangt. Sie haben im vergangenen Jahr einiges durchgemacht und es trotzdem noch zustande gebracht ausreichend gute Leistungen zu erbringen, um sich für das Ausbildungsprogramm zu qualifizieren. Und laut den Tests, die auf Elysium gemacht wurden, sind Sie auch physisch und psychologisch für die Offizierslaufbahn geeignet.“ Der uniformierte Mann unterbrach seine Erklärungen kurz, um sich wieder einmal einige Notizen zu machen und etwas auf seinem Bildschirm nachzulesen. Serra wartete zwar geduldig, doch merkte sie auch, wie sie zusehends nervöser wurde. Sie wollte nur noch wissen, wann und wo sie unterschreiben sollte, um in dieses Programm aufgenommen zu werden.

„Je nachdem wie schnell Sie sich entscheiden, könnten Sie noch heute zur Erde aufbrechen. Dort würden Sie zunächst Ihre Grundausbildung absolvieren und dann weiteres Training im Rahmen Ihrer Spezialisierungen erhalten. Danach geht es dann auf die Offiziersakademie, wo man Sie in Theorie und praktischen Übungen auf die Aufgaben eines Allianzoffiziers vorbereiten wird. Nach Bestehen der erforderlichen Lehrgänge und Tests, werden Sie dann in den Rang eines Second Lieutenant berufen und nach etwa zwölfmonatiger Dienstzeit können Sie das Studium aufnehmen. Da Sie ja bereits Ihre Zwischenprüfungen bestanden haben, dauert das Studium dann maximal 18 Monate, wonach Sie in den Rang eines Specialist erhoben werden, was allerdings keiner Beförderung entspricht, es sagt lediglich aus, dass Sie besondere Kenntnisse auf einem Spezialgebiet haben.“ Nachdem er seine Erklärungen beendet hatte, sah der Major von seinem Bildschirm auf und wartete auf Serras Reaktion. „Haben Sie dazu noch irgendwelche Fragen, Miss Pekkan?“, hakte er nach, als die junge Frau stumm blieb.

„Nein, Sir, im Moment nicht.“, gestand sie ihm. „Bis wann muss ich mich entscheiden?“

„Ein Transport geht noch heute Nachmittag, und zwar in etwa zweieinhalb Stunden. Der nächste dann erst wieder in drei Wochen, wenn die SSV Einstein auf ihrer Heimreise hier auf Arcturus anlegt. In spätestens drei Monaten sollten Sie aber schon eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn Sie die ganzen Tests nicht wiederholen möchten.“, erklärte der Offizier. Serra sah auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen und überlegte für etwa zehn Sekunden, ob ihr ein Grund einfiele, der gegen dieses Vorgehen spräche. Weitere zwanzig Sekunden zählte sie einfach ruhig herunter, um wenigstens den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie über ihre Entscheidung gründlich nachdachte. Dann endlich sah sie wieder zu dem wartenden Major auf und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

„Wo muss ich unterschreiben, Major Antonov?“, fragte sie zaghaft und der Offizier nickte bestätigend, während er die Unterlagen zusammenlegte.

„Wann möchten Sie anfangen?“, fragte er kurz innehaltend und Serra meinte ein erfreutes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen, als sie antwortete.

„Gut, dann geht es für Sie noch heute um 1600 UTC an Bord der SSV Everest zurück zur guten, alten Mutter Erde.“, lächelte Antonov und reichte der jungen Frau diverse Dokumente, die sie an den markierten Stellen unterzeichnete. Nachdem er die Vollständigkeit überprüft hatte, reichte der Major der Zwanzigjährigen die Hand, als eine Art Willkommensgruß, Verabschiedung und Glückwunsch in einem.

An der Tür hielt Serra noch einmal kurz inne und drehte sich zu dem Major um, der sie neugierig ansah.

„Sir, meine Ausbilder müssen das mit dem Admiral nicht unbedingt wissen, oder?“, fragte sie besorgt und hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Last von ihr genommen wurde, als ihr Gegenüber lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Pekkan, von mir erfährt niemand etwas.“, zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Was Admiral Hackett angeht, kann ich natürlich keine Aussage treffen.“ Erst jetzt lächelte die junge Frau und nickte dem Offizier kurz zu und verließ dann sein Büro.

 

Als Serra an dem Dock der SSV Everest ankam, hatte sich an einer der Schleusen bereits eine Schlange gebildet. Es waren ausschließlich junge Menschen in Zivilkleidung und sie alle hatten, genau wie sie selbst, eine kleine Reisetasche dabei.

Während am Anfang der Schlange eine junge Offizierin die Abfertigung der neuen Rekruten übernahm, sorgten zwei bewaffnete Soldaten durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit dafür, dass alles in geordneten Bahnen ablief. Nachdem sich Serra bei einem der Soldaten vergewissert hatte, dass sie am richtigen Ort war, stellte sie sich am Ende der Schlange an und wartete geduldig auf Einlass. Die Schlange bewegte sich recht zügig voran, so dass die junge Frau keine zehn Minuten später mit einigen anderen in der Schleuse stand.

„Bereitmachen zur Dekontamination.“, ertönte die virtuelle Stimme der Schiffs-VI aus den Lautsprechern und hinter den Rekruten schloss sich das äußere Schleusentor.

„Hey Elysium, du auch hier?“, sprach sie jemand von der Seite an. Serra wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die bekannte Stimme gekommen war, um dann laut loszulachen, als sie Misakis Gesichtsausdruck sah. Unbeirrt von dem Kopfschütteln einiger schnitt Misaki fröhlich Grimassen, während sie sich neben Serra stellte und lachte dann selbst los.

„Verdammt, Misaki. Wie alt bist du?“, fragte Serra, als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Zwanzig, aber im Geiste zwölf.“, grinste die junge Frau und streckte jemandem die Zunge raus, der schnippisch kommentierte, dass man das sehr wohl merke. „Lieber zwölf, als ´nen Stock im Arsch.“, setzte sie nach und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie es geschafft, dass sich in der Schleuse zwei Lager bildeten.

 

Kurze Zeit später war die Dekontamination beendet und die innere Schleusentür öffnete sich. Auf der anderen Seite warteten zwei Crewmitglieder der Everest, um die Neuankömmlinge zu empfangen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?“, fragte der eine verwundert, als er die Gruppe vor sich sah, von denen ein Teil mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht in der Schleuse stand, während die anderen eher verärgert aussahen.

 _„Ach scheiße.“_ , dachte Serra, konnte es sich aber gerade noch so verkneifen ihren Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Sie übernehmen die Witzbolde, LT.“, sagte der jüngere der beiden Soldaten und drückte dem anderen ein Datenpad in die Hand.

„Aber sicher doch.“, bestätigte dieser und grinste die Rekruten breit an. Als sein Blick auf Serra hängenblieb, verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und machte einem überraschten Ausdruck Platz.

„Hi Pete.“, begrüßte Serra den jungen Lieutenant, den sie vor einigen Monaten auf Elysium kennengelernt hatte und lächelte entschuldigend, ohne zu wissen warum sie das Gefühl hatte, sich bei ihm entschuldigen zu müssen.

„Hi B-Babe.“, stotterte der junge Mann und alle Köpfe in Hörweite drehten sich zu ihr herüber. „Äh, ich meine, äh Serra.“ Peter schien wirklich sehr überrascht zu sein, denn von seiner sonst so nonchalanten Art war nicht viel zu erkennen.

„Du musst mir noch einiges erzählen, wie ich sehe.“, flüsterte Misaki neben ihr und stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen an. Der Lieutenant räusperte sich kurz, bevor er seine Fassung wiedererlangte und die Gruppe mit der erforderlichen Professionalität durch das Schiff führte, während er ihnen einige Informationen zu Truppenstärke und Bewaffnung der Everest gab. Dabei warf er Serra immer wieder Blicke zu, die die junge Frau nicht genau definieren konnte.

„Baxter, De Souza, Fernandez.“, las der junge Lieutenant einige Namen von seinem Datenpad ab, als sie vor einigen Türen stehenblieben und einige der männlichen Gruppenmitglieder verschwanden hinter Tür Nummer eins. „Gupta, Korte, Olsen. Hierher.“, fuhr er fort und zeigte auf die nächste Tür. „Eklund, Nakamura und Pekkan. Dahin.“ Fräulein Eklund wirkte zwar nicht allzu begeistert von der Tatsache sich ein Quartier mit Serra und Misaki teilen zu müssen, folgte den beiden aber brav in den kleinen Raum, in dem bereits fünf der acht Betten belegt waren. Den Anweisungen des jungen Offiziers Folge leistend verstauten die drei ihre Taschen in den leeren Spinden und traten wieder auf den Flur, wo der Rest der Gruppe bereits auf sie wartete.

 

Ihre kleine Tour endete in einem Besprechungsraum, wo sie nach dem Eintreffen der letzten Gruppe Rekruten von einem Commander begrüßt wurden und einige Sicherheits- und Verhaltensanweisungen erhielten.

„Sie dürfen neben Ihren Quartieren, außerdem noch die Messe, das Aussichtsdeck und die Trainingsräume nutzen, soweit diese nicht von Crewmitgliedern genutzt werden.“, beendete der Commander nach einiger Zeit seine Ausführungen. „Haben Sie an dieser Stelle noch irgendwelche Fragen?“ Als sich keiner der Anwesenden meldete, nickte er zufrieden. „Sollte Ihnen doch noch etwas unklar sein, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an die für sie zuständigen Crewmitglieder.“

„Achtung!“, rief jemand aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes, als der Commander sich zur Tür wandte, und wie sie es vor wenigen Sekunden beigebracht bekommen hatten, standen die sechzig frischgebackenen Rekruten auf und warteten in aller Stille darauf, dass der ranghöhere Offizier den Raum verließ.

Fast zeitgleich traten die jüngeren Crewmitglieder aus dem Hintergrund und teilten die Gruppe in Einheiten von je fünfzehn Mann, um Ihnen die Bereiche des Schiffes zu zeigen, auf denen sie sich aufhalten durften.

Serra war wenig überrascht, als sie wieder in Peters Gruppe landete, überraschend war eher die Tatsache, dass er sie aus einer anderen Gruppe holte und so, sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung, von Misaki trennte. Der junge Lieutenant führte sie vom Besprechungsraum zunächst zu den Fitnessräumen, dann in die Schiffmesse und schließlich auf das Aussichtsdeck, wo er sich für Fragen zur Verfügung stellte. Glücklicherweise herrschte auch bei einigen noch Informationsbedarf, so dass Serra sich auf einen der leeren Tische setzen konnte. Sie schaute einige Zeit aus dem großen Fenster auf das Treiben auf dem Dockgelände, bis ihr die Augen vor Müdigkeit zufielen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sich auf ihr Quartier zurückziehen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber schnell wieder, weil sie bezweifelte, den Weg auf Anhieb wiederzufinden. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme auf der Tischplatte und legte den Kopf darauf ab.

 _„Nur fünf Minuten.“_ , dachte sie noch, als ihr die Augen bereits zufielen.

 

Serra schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, als etwas gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, sagte Peter, der sich gerade auf den Stuhl gegenübersetzte.

„Doch wolltest du.“, gähnte die junge Frau und streckte sich erstmal genüsslich. „Scheiße, ich bin echt eingepennt.“

„Das ist eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit.“, lächelte der junge Mann und stellte einen Becher Kaffee vor ihr ab. „Ist schwarz okay?“

„Ja, danke.“, nickte sie nur und nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk. „Ist Greg auch hier?“, fragte sie schließlich und erhielt nur ein schiefes Grinsen als Antwort. „Was?“

„Wieso überrascht es mich nicht, dass das deine erste Frage ist? Kein „Wie geht’s dir, allerliebster Pete?“, nein, nein. Nur „Wo ist Greg?“ Ts-ts-ts.“, beschwerte sich Peter mit gespielter Empörung.

„Okay, okay. Wie geht’s dir, Peter?“, gab Serra klein bei und spielte sein Spielchen mit.

„Ach, doch ganz gut eigentlich, danke der Nachfrage.“

„Na, ist Greg auch hier?“

„Nein, der Gregory ist in Rio.“, beantwortete er endlich ihre Frage und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Wie kommt´s denn, dass du das nicht weißt? Ärger im Paradies?“

„Hä? Muss ich verstehen, worauf du hinauswillst?“, fragte die junge Frau verwirrt zurück.

„Naja, all die Mails und Geburtstagsgeschenke und so. Ich dachte, da läuft was.“, gab ihr Gegenüber schulterzuckend zu.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn.“, sagte Serra lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und einige der anderen drehten sich zu den beiden um.

„Autsch.“, verzog Peter das Gesicht. „Das hätte man jetzt aber auch netter ausdrücken können, Babe.“

„Nenn mich bitte nicht so, die anderen gucken schon.“

 

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, der Lieutenant nennt alle Leute „Babe“. Muss eine Art Störung sein, oder so.“, sagte ein anderer junger Mann und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch.

„Das wissen die aber nicht.“ sagte Serra und machte eine knappe Kopfbewegung in Richtung der anderen Rekruten.

„Hören Sie auf, die Rekrutin „Babe“ zu nennen, Lieutenant Hoffmann.“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige auf dessen Shirt der Name „L. Phillips“ eingestickt war.

„Aye-Aye, Babe.“, grinste Peter und salutierte dem anderen Lieutenant scherzhaft zu, der zufrieden zurücknickte. Serra schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm schnell einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Becher um ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel entdeckte sie Misaki, die nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit einer anderen Rekrutin genervt die Augen verdrehte und mit energischen Schritten auf die kleine Tischgruppe zumarschierte. Erleichterung machte sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Asiatin breit, als sie Serra entdeckte.

„Hey Elysium, hier steckst du also.“, sagte sie nur, bevor sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl und ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ. Bei dem lauten Geräusch, den ihre Stirn auf der Tischplatte machte, verzogen die Anwesenden das Gesicht und von Misaki selbst hörte man nur einen leisen Schmerzlaut.

„Au.“, stöhnte sie, machte aber keine Anstalten den Kopf zu heben. „Elysium, lass uns dieser Eklund-Schlampe doch mal zeigen, wie kindisch wir sind. Das Mädchen schreit förmlich nach einer Abreibung.“ Erschrocken starrte Serra auf den Hinterkopf ihrer Freundin, um dann den Blick vorsichtig zu Peter und Lieutenant Phillips gleiten zu lassen. Es bestand gar keine Möglichkeit, dass die beiden sie nicht gehört hatten.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie Ihre Kameradin nicht verhauen würden, Nakamura.“, sagte Phillips streng und schaffte es so, dass Misaki endlich den Kopf hob und sich umsah.

„Lieutenants.“, begrüßte sie die beiden Männer mit einem knappen Nicken und wandte sich dann Serra zu. „Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können, Elysium.“

„Erstens heiße ich nicht Elysium, sondern Serra.“, wandte die Angesprochene ein. „Und zweitens, woher soll ich denn riechen, dass du sowas sagst?“ Ihre Einwände kommentierte Misaki nur, indem sie ihr kurz die Zunge heraustreckte.

„Lieutenant Phillips, wenn Sie jetzt mal ganz ehrlich sind, werden Sie doch zugeben, dass es der Eklund wirklich nicht schaden würde, mal den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen.“, strahlte die junge Asiatin den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann an, der sie nur entsetzt anstarrte, während Peter laut loslachte.

 

„Na, das wird dann wohl mal eine lustige Fahrt.“, sagte Phillips zweifelnd und klopfte dem Lachenden kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, als er aufstand und ging.

„Hey!“, beschwerte sich Peter, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Andere ihm die Verantwortung für die Situation überlassen hatte und er warf den beiden jungen Frauen einen flehenden Blick zu. „Ihr seid brav, ja?“

„Nur, wenn Sie mir erzählen, woher Sie unsere kleine Elysium hier kennen.“, forderte Misaki in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall. „Die Kleine erzählt ja freiwillig nichts.“

Der junge Mann sah amüsiert zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, während Serra ein beleidigtes Schnauben von sich gab und etwas davon murmelte, dass die andere auch nicht viel größer sei.

„Wir haben uns letztes Jahr auf Elysium kennengelernt.“, sagte er dann zu Misakis großen Überraschung.

„Scheiße, Lieutenant, waren Sie etwa während des Angriffs da?“, fragte sie schnell und das Gesicht des jungen Mannes verdunkelte sich. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war das amüsierte Lächeln verschwunden und statt des ewig verspielten Funkelns, trat ein sehr ernster Ausdruck in seine Augen, den Serra nur während der Kämpfe einige Male an ihm bemerkt hatte. Die beiden sahen sich für eine Weile schweigend an, schwelgten in den Erinnerungen, die nur wenige Überlebende mit ihnen teilten.

„Mann, wir dachten echt, du wachst nie wieder auf.“, sagte er schließlich an Serra gewandt. „Osborne ist förmlich durchgedreht, naja, Shep war auch nicht viel entspannter.“ Die angesprochene Frau lächelte nur ein kleines gequältes Lächeln.

„Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so müde.“, gestand sie ihm leise. Peter nickte verständnisvoll, während Misakis Kopf verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin- und herzuckte, als verfolge sie ein sehr schnelles Tennisspiel.

„Warst du etwa mittendrin?“, fragte sie entsetzt und konnte nur noch ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, als die beiden anderen ihre Vermutung bestätigten.

 

Für einige Zeit unterhielten sie sich über die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres und während Serra nur zaghaft von ihren Erlebnissen berichtete, beantwortet Peter die Fragen der jungen Asiatin mit einer distanzierten Professionalität, die beinahe beängstigend war. Misaki hatte Illyria vor dem Angriff gekannt und konnte nur kopfschüttelnd von dem Entsetzen berichten, dass sie gepackt hatte, als sie vor einigen Monaten das letzte Mal in der Kolonie eingetroffen war.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, die Zerstörung der Stadt hautnah mitzuerleben. Ihr beide seit echt zu krass.“, die Bewunderung in Misakis Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Dass du das einfach so wegsteckst.“

„Ich kann noch immer kein Bacon essen, wenn es dich beruhigt.“, erklärte Serra, der die neue entdeckte Ehrfurcht ihrer Freundin auf die Nerven ging. „Schon bei dem Geruch wird mir übel. Allgemein bei verbranntem Fleisch.“ Misaki schluckte nur, als ihr die Tragweite von Serras Aussage bewusstwurde.

„Lasst uns über etwas Anderes reden, ja. Das Thema ist irgendwie nicht gut für die Stimmung.“, schlug Peter vor, ohne Serra aus den Augen zu lassen. „Lasst mal lieber hören warum ihr hier seid, besonders du Fräulein. Shep erzählte, dass du in Illyria studierst.“ Die junge Frau seufzte einmal und erzählte dem jungen Mann dann, warum sie sich dafür entschieden hatte, ihr Studium bei der Allianz abzuschließen; zumindest die offizielle Version konnte sie ohne Bedenken mit den anderen teilen.

Misakis Beweggründe erschienen dem jungen Lieutenant ebenso logisch, wie die von Serra. Die junge Frau war an Bord von Frachtschiffen großgeworden, da ihre Eltern ein kleines Transportunternehmen betrieben. Die Liebe zum Fliegen hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt und als sie eines Tages die Schnauze voll davon hatte, die langweiligen Versorgungrouten in der ständigen Angst vor Überfällen abzufliegen, hatte sie beschlossen, ihre Talente als Pilotin in den Dienst der Allianz zu stellen.

„Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass ich besser darin bin Piraten zu jagen, als mich vor ihnen zu verstecken.“, schloss sie ihre Erklärungen schulterzuckend ab.

 

Redend hatten die drei Menschen gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war und Peter verabschiedete sich kurz von den jungen Frauen, als eine Meldung über die Schiffsintercom den nahenden Start ankündigte. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die meisten Rekruten auf dem Aussichtsdeck eingefunden und viele verfolgten neugierig die Ereignisse auf den Docks vor den großen Scheiben. Einige winkten ihren Eltern, Geschwistern und Freunden, die sich auf dem Beobachtungsdeck eingefunden hatten, das die Andockbucht der SSV Everest überblickte. Auch Misaki stand am Fenster und rief Serra zu sich, als sie ihre Eltern in der Menschenmenge entdeckte.

„Guck mal, sie haben extra ihren eigenen Start verzögert.“, erklärte sie winkend und gestikulierte dann wild in Serras Richtung, als wolle sie ihre Freundin noch eben schnell im Vorbeigehen den Eltern vorstellen. Die junge Frau ließ sich von dem Enthusiasmus der Gleichaltrigen scheinbar anstecken und winkte nun ebenfalls in die Menschenmenge. Ihr Blick ruhte dabei allerdings auf dem uniformierten Mann mittleren Alters, der sich eher im Hintergrund hielt und ihr stumm zunickte. Die junge Frau wusste, dass Hacketts Anwesenheit keine sentimentalen Gründe hatte, der Admiral wollte ihr damit nur eines mitteilen: Ich bin hier und ich beobachte dich.

* * *

 

_Neugierig hatte Serra auf die Antwort des Admirals gewartet, nachdem sie ihm die nächstliegende aller Fragen gestellt hatte: welchen Sinn hatte es, sich als ihr Vater auszugeben? Statt sofort zu antworten, hatte der Zweiundvierzigjährige sie für eine schier endlose Weile gemustert, als suche er nach etwas Bestimmtem in ihrem Gesicht, das nur er erkennen konnte._

_„Um absolut ehrlich mit Ihnen zu sein, Miss Pekkan, weiß ich immer noch nicht so ganz, was ich von Ihrer Geschichte halten soll. Der einzige Beweis, den Sie mir vorlegen können ist ein kleiner unscheinbarer Stein, wie es sie zuhauf gibt.“, hatte der Mann ihr gegenübersitzend den besagten Stein zwischen seinen Fingern gedreht._

_„Wenn ich mich nun auf Sie und Ihre Aussage einlasse, dann nur, weil Dr. Nowak Ihnen glaubt und ich ihrer Menschenkenntnis vertraue.“ Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hatte er den Einwand der ebenfalls anwesenden Ärztin im Keime erstickt._

_„Ob Sie uns also die Wahrheit sagen, wird sich wohl erst im Verlauf der nächsten Jahre herausstellen, aber auch nur in dem Fall, dass Sie mir die Ereignisse im Vorfeld schildern können.“ Serra hatte bei der Aussage nur vehement den Kopf geschüttelt, es hatte ihr von Anfang an widerstrebt dem Admiral allzu detaillierte Informationen zu geben, aus Angst irgendetwas zum Schlechteren zu verändern._

_„Es gebe da eine Möglichkeit, der Sie vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Abneigung entgegenbringen.“ Hacketts Aussage hatte Serras Interesse geweckt, mit einem knappen Nicken hatte sie ihn gebeten weiterzusprechen._

_„Bei dem was ich Ihnen vorschlagen will handelt es sich um eine Art Zeitschaltung, vergleichbar mit einem versiegelten Brief, dessen Siegel man erst zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt öffnen kann. Sie würden den Inhalt der einzelnen Botschaften bestimmten und auch den Zeitpunkt festlegen, zu dem man die Informationen einsehen kann.“_

_„Schlösser kann man knacken, Admiral. Auch digitale Zeitschlösser werden für jemanden, der an die Information will, kein Hindernis darstellen.“ Der Admiral hatte zustimmend gelächelt._

_„Das kann man natürlich verhindern, indem man die Informationen dem Zugang solcher Individuen entzieht. Wir speichern die Daten auf getrennten OSDs, die wir mit einer zweistufigen Sicherheitsabfrage so einstellen, dass sowohl die Zeit, als auch der Schlüssel passen müssen, um an die Daten zu gelangen.“_

_„Wer bekommt den Schlüssel?“, hatte Serra gefragt._

_„Wir beide jeweils zur Hälfte.“_

_„Und was, wenn einem von uns etwas zustößt?“ Statt zu antworten hatte Hackett nur Sonya angesehen, die überrascht geguckt und ungläubig mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst gezeigt hatte. Die junge Frau hatte aber verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte. Sonya Nowak war die einzige Person, der sie beide vertrauten._

_„Gut, und wo lagern wir die Disks?“, hatte die Neunzehnjährige gefragt, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits zu wissen geglaubt hatte._

_„Auch hier kommt Dr. Nowak ins Spiel. Sie wird die OSDs an verschiedenen, nur ihr zugänglichen Orten aufbewahren und uns zu gegebener Zeit zur Verfügung stellen.“_

_„Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Steven?“, hatte Sonya sich besorgt zu Wort gemeldet. „Kannst du dem Mädchen nicht einfach glauben?“_

_„Es tut mir leid, Sonya, aber so ist es nun einmal am besten. Ich kann ihr das nicht einfach so glauben, ganz egal was der Lügendetektor sagt.“, hatte Hackett versucht der Ärztin zu erklären und Serra hatte nur zustimmend genickt._

_„Da stimme ich Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Admiral. Sie müssen aber wissen, dass meine Quellen nicht immer so genau sind, wie ich es gerne hätte. Ich kann die Ereignisse also nur grob schildern und vielleicht weichen meine Informationen sogar von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen ab. Wird Ihnen das genügen, Sir?“ Ein verstehendes Nicken von Seiten des Offiziers hatte den Deal besiegelt. Man hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass Serra zwei bis drei Datendisks erstellen würde, mit Ereignissen, die ihres Wissens nach in den nächsten zwei Jahren eintreten sollten. Nachdem er Sonya die Hälfte seines Passworts mitgeteilt hatte, wollte Hackett bereits gehen, als die jüngere der beiden Frauen ihn aufhielt._

_„Admiral, Sie haben meine eigentliche Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet.“, hatte sie ihn auf die Tatsache hingewiesen, dass er ihr noch immer eine Antwort schuldig gewesen war. Seufzend hatte der Mann sich ein weiteres Mal zu seiner jungen Bekannten umgedreht und kurz überlegt, bevor er ihr antwortete._

_„Um Sie im Auge behalten zu können, Miss Pekkan. Mir kam die Idee, als Dr. Nowak mich darum bat Ihren Hintergrund so zu gestalten, dass sie im Falle eines Falles als Erste informiert werden würde. Wenn die Allianz also davon ausgeht, dass Sie meine leibliche Tochter sind, dann werde ich nicht nur informiert, wenn Ihnen etwas zustößt. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig werden mich die zuständigen Stellen über Ihre Entwicklung und Taten in Kenntnis setzen. So weiß ich immer, wo in der Galaxie Sie sich gerade befinden und was Sie dort machen.“ Während er Serra seine Beweggründe schilderte, hatte Hackett nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick von ihr abgewendet. „Man könnte also sagen, Sie stehen unter Beobachtung, Miss Pekkan.“, hatte er mit einem Lächeln hinzugefügt, welches seine Augen nicht erreicht hatte._

* * *

 

Serra hatte sich schon früh dazu entschlossen, den Großteil ihrer Zeit auf einem Laufband verbringen zu wollen und hatte sich bereits kurz nach dem Ablegen des Schlachtschiffes in die hintere Ecke des Fitnessraumes verzogen. Misaki, nur wenig begeistert von der Aussicht sich körperlich zu betätigen, hatte das Angebot ihrer Freundin zunächst dankend abgelehnt, doch schon eine Stunde später war sie wutschnaubend in den Raum gestampft und prügelte seitdem auf einen Sandsack ein. Serra brauchte ihr Gemurmel nicht zu verstehen, um zu wissen, was, oder besser wer, die andere Frau so zur Weißglut trieb.

Es gab an Bord der Everest nicht viel mehr für die sechzig Rekruten zu tun, als auf dem Aussichtsdeck oder in der Schiffmesse zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten. Wenige waren klug genug gewesen ein Kartenspiel oder einen ähnlichen Zeitvertreib einzupacken und die mit ihrer Betreuung beauftragten Crewmitglieder hatten weder Lust, noch Zeit sich ständig mit den Neulingen zu beschäftigen. Selbst Peter, der mit seiner offenen, lockeren Art und seiner natürlichen Neugier schnell zum nicht allzu geheimen Favoriten der Rekruten geworden war, genoss die Zeiten, in denen er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entziehen konnte. Es seinen Kameraden gleichtuend, suchte er immer öfter nach einem Vorwand, um sich zurückziehen zu können.

„Unfassbar, wie ihr einem nach so kurzer Zeit, auf die Nerven gehen könnt.“, beschwerte Peter sich und aktivierte das Laufband neben Serras. „Hey Leo, sieht so aus, als hätte Nakamura doch noch ein Ventil entdeckt.“, wies er den anderen Lieutenant auf Misaki hin, der sich zwischen die Laufbänder stellte und die junge Asiatin aus sicherer Entfernung für einige Zeit beobachtete.

„Das macht die aber auch nicht zu ersten Mal.“, war seine fachmännische Einschätzung, bevor er sich an Serra wandte. „Macht ihr Kids das heutzutage?“ Die junge Frau verstand nicht.

„Kids?“, fragte sie skeptisch, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und der dunkelhaarige Mann sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Pekkan?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Zwanzig, Sir, wie Nakamura auch.“

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte er Peter ungläubig, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass sie vor einiger Zeit Geburtstag hatte und Shepard mich deshalb tagelang durch die Galaxis gezerrt hat, bis er endlich ein Geschenk fand, dass gut genug für Missy hier war.“, sagte er und zeigte auf Serra, die nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte und versuchte, die beiden Männer zu ignorieren, indem sie geradeaus auf die nächste Wand starrte. Das Phillips in ihrem Blickwinkel stand und sich mit Peter Gedanken über die Beziehung zwischen Greg und ihr machte, brachte die junge Frau mehr als einmal aus dem Rhythmus. Als der Lieutenant sich schließlich an den Handlauf ihres Laufbandes lehnte, war für die Zwanzigjährige das Maß voll.

„Ich kann so nicht arbeiten.“, murmelte sie etwas atemlos, stieg von dem Sportgerät ab und ging zu ihrer Freundin rüber. „Zeig mir mal wie das geht.“, forderte sie die andere Frau auf.

„Ganz einfach, Schatzi.“, grinste Misaki gefährlich. „Stell dir einfach jemanden vor, und schlag zu.“ Ihr Handtuch in eine Ecke schmeißend, donnerte Serra auch gleich ihre Faust in den Sandsack.

„Au.“, beschwerte sie sich und rieb sich die Knöchel.

„So viel Kraft und null Technik.“, schüttelte die Asiatin den Kopf. „Komm ich zeig dir erstmal was Anderes.“

 

„Jetzt komm schon!“, rief Serra ihrer Freundin zu. „Ich will das wenigstens noch kurz sehen, bevor wir losmüssen.“ Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr gehabt, um sich einen Platz auf dem Beobachtungsdeck zu sichern und wollte jetzt unbedingt einen Blick riskieren.

„Ach, Elysium. Das ist doch nur die olle Erde.“, beschwerte sich Misaki, ging dann aber trotzdem mit.

„Nur?“, empörte Serra sich. „Was heißt hier denn nur? Das ist die Wiege der Menschheit.“

 _„Zuhause.“_ , dachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen und musste bei dem Gedanken einen Kloß herunterschlucken, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete.

„Jaja, ist ja gut.“, murmelnd trottete die Asiatin hinter ihr her, bis sie endlich nebeneinander auf der Aussichtsplattform standen.

Serra blieb wortwörtlich die Luft weg. Die blaue Kugel, die unter der Station schwebte, war eines der schönsten Dinge, die sie je gesehen hatte. Ungefragt stürzen die Bilder auf sie ein, die sie in den letzten Monaten so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Sommerurlaube mit ihren Eltern, die sie immer mehr genossen hatte, als sie es zugeben wollte. Grillabende mit ihren Geschwistern, die nur dann wirklich lustig waren, wenn keiner die Planung übernommen hatte. Spontane Strandausflüge mit ihren besten Freunden, für die sie auch gerne mal den einen oder anderen Schultag hatten ausfallen lassen. Brettspiele, Beachvolleyballturniere, Referate, Fahrradunfälle, Schnitzeljagden und Tortenschlachten; die Erinnerungen prasselten völlig zusammenhangslos und ungefiltert auf sie ein. Doch auch wenn Serra es nicht auf Anhieb sehen konnte, hatten all diese Bilder einen gemeinsamen Ursprung, einen kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner: sie war jedes Mal glücklich gewesen. Bedingungslos zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Leben, hatte sie sich in diesen seltsamen Situationen nie etwas Anderes gewünscht.

 _„Wann war ich das letzte Mal glücklich?“_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und die Antwort trübte ihre Stimmung zusehends.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Misaki ungewohnt leise, schon beinahe zögerlich. Serra sah sie fragend an und nickte vorsichtig, weil sie nicht genau verstand worauf die andere Frau hinauswollte. „Weil…Ich meine nur, weil du weinst.“

„Hm?“, war alles was die Angesprochene als Reaktion von sich gab. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange ab. „Das hab ich gar nicht gemerkt.“, lächelte sie traurig.

„Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“ Misaki war skeptisch und vor allem zu neugierig, um es dabei beruhen zu lassen.

„Ja, ich hab nur…“, zögerte Serra kurz. „Ich habe mich nur grade an Zuhause erinnern müssen.“ Die Antwort schien Misaki zu genügen, denn sie fragte nicht weiter und nickte nur langsam mit dem Kopf, während sie den Blick wieder auf den Planeten wendete.

„Ich war noch nie länger als ein paar Tage auf der Oberfläche.“, sagte sie leise. „Es war zwar immer spannend etwas Neues zu sehen und durch die Einkaufsstraßen der verschiedenen Städte zu spazieren, aber, wenn ich an Zuhause denke, dann sehe ich die elektrisch beleuchteten Gänge eines Raumschiffs, höchstens Mal den künstlichen Himmel einer Raumstation, vor mir.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Misaki nachdenklich aussah, fand Serra und lächelte tapfer.

„Dann kannst du ja heulen, wenn wir da unten ankommen.“, scherzte sie unter Tränen.

„Träum weiter!“, lachte die Andere nur.

Ein weiteres Mal sah Serra hinab auf ihren Heimatplaneten und prägte sich jede Einzelheit genau ein. Die Wölbung des Horizonts, den Kontrast von Weiß auf Blau, die Schattierungen der Meere, alles brannte sie sich für alle Ewigkeit in die Seele ein, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin drehte und ihr durch eine knappe Kopfbewegung signalisierte, dass sie zu ihrer Gruppe zurückkehren konnten.


End file.
